


Kaneez

by SatansSin



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Concubine Thor, King Laufey - Freeform, M/M, Patricide, Possesive Loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thor hates him but he doesnt, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Marty-mc's art and Ayonoi's prompt.</p><p>Thor is Laufey's concubine.</p><p>Loki wants him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Whore of Jotunhiem

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this 
> 
> http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/61140789936/commission-for-alma-thor-concubine-of-king

The throne of Jotunhiem was cold.

Its occupant more so.

Having been taken for peace, the son of Odin, the god of Thunder stood beside him.

A snarl on his face, glaring at those that looked at him, sneered and joked because of the station he’d fallen to.

From prince to whore, and he was still as proud, back still straight, Mjolnir still at his hip.

He hadn’t used it yet and it was mainly there to make sure people behaved around him, that they didn’t try anything on the Son of Odin.

The Mighty Thor.

With hair was gold as the sun, eyes brighter than the brightest of Jotun skies, he stood beside Laufey, king of the Jotnar.

He was on the steps, threatening everyone above him.

Arrogant, vain and proud.

It was no secret as to why Laufey liked him so much.

It was no secret why Laufey touched him so, running a finger up his back, making him growl like an animal and step away, glaring death at the King.

It was no secret that he was a fighter.

And it was no secret that Laufey was impressed.

Because Thor wasn’t like the rest of his concubines; they had no will, nothing for Laufey to break.

And Thor had plenty.

He fought with him, argued, yelled and did it so proudly that even as Laufey did what he had to, what he brought Thor here for, he always ended up losing.

Thor would never stop fighting, even when standing still, he would fight. He scowled, snarled, rasped and hissed like a Jotun, making threats with small, seemingly unimportant moves alone.

He was Thor, a warrior, a true one and Laufey couldn’t have enough of him.

He wanted him by his side, he wanted him day and night and more often than not, pants and growls and groans could be heard from empty hallways.

Laufey was not patient.

And Thor was hard, difficult at the best of times.

Laufey loved it.

He pushed him to his limits, tested him, gloried in the responses he got.

He bordered on cherishing Thor, giving him furs and jewels to wear, making him pretty, making him almost Jotun, had it not the pink Aesir flesh, Thor might have been.

He’d already turned himself feral.

He had no other choice.

***

The sound of metal hitting flesh wafted from the room and a moment later, Laufey came flying through the doors of his chambers.

All present Jotun froze in horror, looking at their king as he crumpled against the wall.

Thor was dead, he had to be.

But the Aesir wasn’t, he climbed out of the debris and crushed cracked ice between his feet.

He didn’t even slip and pointed his hammer at Laufey as he looked up, lip bleeding as he smiled.

“Had enough?” Thor rasped.

Laufey grinned “Never”

He lunged at Thor and the sounds of a battle ensued once more.

***

He walked with his head held high.

His back was red with scratch marks.

But his step never faltered as he headed, as he was supposed to, to Laufey’s chambers again.

***

He made himself a presence, forced a place open for himself in the palace and stood in it with the stubbornness of a true Odinson.

And he never limped.

***

Thor practiced.

He’d made sure, with touches and words and fighting, that he could.

Laufey couldn’t seem to deny him anything, even when Thor was at his worst. It was like the man was enraptured, that Thor had him wrapped around his fingers.

He was so stunned by Aesir beauty, rugged and stark, that he never realized what was happening, even when they rumors started.

It was a lie, of course.

Laufey was King for a reason; he knew what they said about their king.

And should it begin to bother him, they would be dead in their slumber no more than an hour later.

***

Laufey soon tried a game with Thor.

Thor accepted.

***

Thor was a prince once, sent here unwillingly, but slowly and surely making his way not only into Laufey’s bed, but his graces as well.

True, the man fought with Laufey at every chance, but let it not be said he didn’t … enjoy some aspects of their arrangement.

For even as Laufey managed to shrink himself to a size more fitting to an Aesir, for Thor’s own comfort, Thor preferred him at his own, larger size.

It was something he would get used to, as long as Laufey was alive, so again, why not get something out of it?

Pleasure.

The driving force behind everything Thor did.

It was given to him and he accepted.

Even as he wrestled for the right of being taken, winning some, losing most, he focused on the pleasures. And even if he threw a match or two, purposely letting Laufey win…

Who would know?

And if they did, who would dare to lift a finger to either Thor or Laufey?

***

Loki, was the answer to that question.

***

When the talks of peace had started, an arranged marriage had been the answer.

Thor had assumed, that as crown prince, he would wed a Jotun bride, declare peace between realms and live the rest of his life in partial marital bliss.

He had heard his father mention the name Loki, the prince of the Jotuns, powerful strong and cunning.

He had been keen on the wedding, Thor heard, willing to take on the famed Thor, the god of Thunder, possibly thinking that he could control him.

Laufey may have been king, Odin told him after a fight, but it was Loki everyone was wary of.

Thor had scoffed at his father, saying there was nothing like a firm hand on his future bride to keep him in place.

Arrogant

Proud

Wrong

For the moment Laufey had set his eyes on Thor, seen those locks of gold hair, those eyes so blue, he’d wanted him.

His lust had chased away the thoughts of his own son, watching the lithe muscles rippling against Thor; skin like bronze his smile like the slimmest moon’s crescent on Jotunhiem.

Thor was gold and sunshine, but he reminded Laufey of Jotunhiem.

Cold blue eyes, hard muscles, merciless.

He was made for the ice.

And thus came the proposition, the one that would wed Thor to Laufey.

And Thor fought. Never have it be said that Thor, the god of Thunder didn’t fight.

But in the end; Odin was King.

And Thor had brothers to take the throne after.

It was a match, of course, but it hadn’t lasted long.

Odin had played his status and Thor had to kneel to the crown.

And thus, it was decided, that Thor the Prince of Asgard would be given to Laufey, King of Jotunhiem as either Consort or Concubine.

Laufey hadn’t decided yet.

And though it seemed like Thor would have been the one most unhappy..

…he wasn’t.

Because even as he was forced into this, he didn’t mind; Laufey was irritated by him at times but he wasn’t abusive.

And though Thor hadn’t chosen this life, it wasn’t unpleasant.

The Jotunar didn’t accept him so it added to his glee. Laufey didn’t harm him, and listened to him when Thor spoke of things important in the court.

So Thor wasn’t unhappy.

***

Loki was.

***

“Loki, you can’t be serious”

Loki’s lips curved at the side as he studied his ice glass, the fluid inside slowly turning into ice, glistening like his gaze.

An unholy light within his eyes that Helblindi had learned to be wary of.

“He was mine” Loki said, softly, calmly.

Helblindi sighed “Father will never …”

“Father took him from me” Loki cut in politely “Do you recall what happens to those that take from me?”

Helblindi gazed at his brother.

This way, sprawled across the couch at his leisure, slowly twirling the glass within his hands, crimson gaze relaxed, voice dull and bored, Loki was at his most dangerous.

“I do”

Screams and flying innards played before his eyes in a flash.

Loki smiled “He was my intended”

“Loki, Father is …”

“I will be discreet, worry not”

Helblindi exhaled and tried once more.

“You cannot go against your own King, Loki”

Loki smiled slowly, softly, drinking the liquid that burned his throat and lit within him the passion needed to get back what was once his.

“Watch me, brother”

***

Thor fell back on the bed, panting heavily.

Laufey was beside him, flushed to an almost tired purple, chest heaving, heart racing.

“That was …” Laufey panted “rumors of your stamina are greatly under told, Thor”

Thor smirked, then slapped at the hand that snuck over his chest

Laufey frowned “What?”

“Nothing” Thor grinned

Laufey, now the size of an Aesir, yelped when Thor rolled on top of him

“Not again!”

Thor grinned down at him “Shut up, King”

Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and Thor slid into Laufey once more.

***

The moment Thor saw Loki sitting in the dining hall, he knew things were out of order.

The crowned prince never sat with his father, never talked or addressed him, unless he was before those he had to pay humble respect to.

Humble respect; it sounded like a mockery to Loki because Loki was anything but.

Even as tall at Thor, lean rather than muscled, shapely rather than the coarse, rough Jotun Thor was so used to see, Loki radiated an aura of mystique, danger and a promise of unpleasantness.

Thor’s eyes, as he walked over to Loki, travelled from his high, smooth brow, the thin eye brows, his nose to regal and royal and his eyes, ever glinting. His mouth was firm, curving into the merest line at Thor’s arrival, making it seem that he was party to a joke Thor neither knew nor understood.

And perhaps it was a good thing.

“Prince” Thor nodded as he went to wait by Laufey’s chair.

He didn’t have to address Loki so, but Thor was lower ranked here, in this land and even though Laufey took care of Thor and seemed to prefer him over other concubines or Jotunar, Thor wasn’t stupid enough to believe he would listen to Thor over his own son should a complaint be filed.

“Thor” Loki looked at him, once more placid “That is your name, is it not?”

Thor, who had started to look at the ice doors from where Laufey usually entered, turned to Loki “Yes, majesty”

Loki hummed and turned to the table, looking at the delicacies “What time does Father usually make an appearance?”

“Whenever he pleases, Prince”

Thor eyed the door again.

There was something about Loki, about the way he was looking at Thor, that made him wary, that made him glance at the doors three times before Loki spoke once more.

“You can sit, Thor” Loki said “Norns know you must be tired after that spar today”

Thor turned to him sharply, confusion on his face for a moment.

He could have sworn Loki’s lips curved a little

“Of course I watched you, Thor” Loki leaned forward and pulled a platter forth, filling it with food “I watch everything”

That sent an unexpected chill through Thor and he knew it wasn’t because of the cold.

Laufey had charmed him against the harsh weather easily enough, this was Loki, only Loki, affecting him this way. Nothing else.

Thor didn’t reply this time, reasoning out that replying meant talking and he certainly didn’t want to talk to Loki at the moment.

Or any moment, to be honest.

Why was he even here?

Thor knew for a fact that Loki preferred to dine alone in his chambers; away from everyone.

Apparently he liked his books more than company and that was the way it had been ever since Thor made an appearance here.

He rarely saw Loki, always heard of him.

So his random appearance tonight, sitting munching on the food he’d gathered, seemed out of place for Thor.

But then again, asking would lead to talking.

So Thor shut his mouth and stood, occasionally scuffing the ground with his foot, as he waited for his … for Laufey.

“So” Loki said, startling Thor a little “This is the first time we have found ourselves alone, is it not?”

Thor turned to him and his gaze fell on the way Loki sucked the tips of his fingers; slender, slim and no doubt lethal.

All his power came from there, those hands that looked so graceful as he wiped them over a cloth.

“Well” Loki stood, pushing back the chair and giving Thor a smirk “eat up and gain strength, Thor, I heard my father was quiet enraptured by the way your muscles moved beneath your skin. It would do you good to win whatever game you have rather than let him have you. I fear you will limp, should you not heed my words”

Thor watched Loki, unaware of the fact that his jaw had dropped and that he had gone pale.

His breath stuttered.

It wasn’t a reaction he’d expected.

Thor had known why he was here, what he was doing and the reasons behind it.

He had held his back proud even as other Jotuns laughed at him, called him names, called him what he truly was.

He hadn’t questioned it until before the very first encounter, when he’d learned his fate.

But hearing _Loki_ say it, the son of the Jotun Thor took as his lover, hearing him say it, made Thor feel dirty all of a sudden.

Loki knew what Thor did, everyone knew what Thor did, and though Thor had known for so long…

He’d never felt this dirty before.

And if that wasn’t enough, Loki smiled “You must be brave, Thor, doing what you are”

Thor looked at him, feeling … strange.

“Selling one’s body for peace is just” Loki sighed “I don’t think many can take what you are taking Thor”

Thor blinked, his heart beating,

“Will you not wish me goodbye, Thor?”

Thor blinked, swallowed and nodded “Goodbye, Majesty”

“Good night” Loki said as he swept through the room “Sleep well, if he allows you to”

Thor stared after him again, feeling his heart race once more, after hearing Loki’s words.

He didn’t even hear the doors open behind him as Laufey finally entered.

***

Laufey’s eyes opened when he felt Thor move beside him.

Odd, he’d thought the boy was asleep.

Turning, he saw Thor’s back, once more decorated with Laufey’s bite marks.

As he watched, Thor slid a sheet over his shoulder, covering them up.

“Thor?” Laufey asked softly

There was no answer for a few minutes, but then Thor sighed.

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

Laufey didn’t know when he’d gotten the ability to sense Thor’s moods by the back of his head, but he could sense something was wrong.

When Thor didn’t reply, Laufey asked him again “Thor?”

Thor inhaled and pulled the sheet over himself tighter, pulling his legs to his chest

Alarm flared through Laufey

“Did I hurt you?”

“No” Thor said “I’m just tired”

Laufey relaxed a little, then turned towards Thor, pulling him back against his chest.

“Then sleep, little one”

Thor had tensed in Laufey’s grip, but he let it happen. His eyes were wide and his heart still raced and he could swear there was an ache in it that hadn’t been there that morning.

“Goodnight, Majesty”

“Goodnight, Thor”

***

Laufey kept Thor beside him, as he usually did, in the meeting he had with the council.

Thor may be warming his bed with his young Aesir flesh, but he was still a prince.

And as such, his advice, when heard, was considered.

Of course he didn’t sit next to Laufey, he wasn’t his equal. He sat a few steps below him, touching Laufey’s knee every now and then and  shaking a finger when Laufey was given bad advice.

Laufey didn’t heed all of what Thor said, after all he was the king, not Thor, he made the final decisions, but he always heard what Thor had to say, even if it was later in the night in the privacy of his bed chambers.

Right now, he listened to a rather bold Jotun as he discussed something that barely made Thor’s interest rise.

Bakr, his name was, and he was of some sort of Jotun nobility as far as Thor knew.

The man was requesting more funds for the harvest in his district.

The cost was higher than Laufey had expected that Thor could already sense his impeding denial.

Bakr rubbed his hands together in either nervousness or greed, Thor didn’t care, but he noticed how the Jotun fidgeted with his hands, pulling at his cloth, lacing his fingers.

There was just something … off about him Thor could feel it.

But the Laufey denied him the matter and that was the end of it.

The man seemed displeased and walked out muttering something over his shoulder.

Immediately, everyone in the chambers froze.

Laufey stood to his feet slowly, his angry gaze fixed on the man.

“Stop”

Bakr halted.

“Thor” Laufey said “Get out”

Thor looked confused and opened his mouth to argue or ask why, but one look from the king told him it would be a bad idea.

Thor nodded and left the room, having not understood what Bakr had said.

He left the chambers and had barely closed the doors when sounds of yelling and an argument rose high into the Jotun Council Chambers.

***

“So, what was it?” Thor asked as Laufey handed him the mead.

They were having dinner and they were alone.

His sons were busy at the moment and declined to dine with them, so that pretty much left Thor with no choice but to eat with his King.

He’d had dinner with him alone many times now, the intimacy was something he cast aside, but at the moment, he couldn’t help feeling odd.

He was sitting in the chair Loki had occupied all those days ago, when he had sewed that strange feeling deep within Thor.

And it wasn’t at all, what Loki said, it was Thor’s own feeling.

The fact that Laufey’s children knew what Thor did, who he was to Laufey, what place he had in their castle, it just made Thor feel … expendable.

And he knew it was a foreign feeling.

He’d been fine with selling his body for peace.

Until he just wasn’t as fine with it as before.

“What was what?” Laufey asked, looking up from his food.

“That Jotun, Bakr” Thor said “What did he say?”

Laufey looked at him, face impassive for a moment.

“That is not your concern”

Thor blinked; once more, he had been denied answers in the very same way.

But it hadn’t weighed down on him as much as it did at the moment.

***

Thor didn’t take well to getting upset.

And Thor didn’t know how to get rid of the feeling of getting upset.

Well, not constructively, at the very least.

The Jotun grunted in pain as he landed hard on his back, Thor upon him in a moment, bashing him in the face with his bare hands, growling and snarling like a complete animal.

The Jotun took it for a moment, trying to get Thor off, but when it became clear that Thor was too far into his rage, the Jotun fought in earnest, alarm flaring through him.

“Aesir!” he yelled, shielding his face as Thor kept on pummeling him over and over into the hard ice “Stop it, Aesir, that is enough!”

A few Jotuns heard the cries for help and came running, ready to stop him.

But no one dared.

Not because of Thor, no, not at all.

But because Laufey would surely kill anyone who laid a hand on his beautiful concubine.

“Thor!” the Jotun, now bleeding, yelled.

A flash of harsh light blinded everyone for a moment, gaining a sharp cry from Thor as he fell to the ground under the force of an invisible blow.

He landed hard on the ice, eyes shut against the light, hair waving under the forces it emitted.

Then it was gone.

And Thor, along with the other Jotunar, unshielded their eyes and turned to see Loki standing at the edges, a sharp smile on his equally sharp face.

“Well” he sneered “That was quite a show, wasn’t it?”

No one replied and the Jotun Thor was mashing to a pulp, stood with the aid of another.

Loki passed through, eyeing the Jotun

“To the healers with you”

“Yes, Majesty” the Jotun bowed and was assisted, wobbling every now and then, but managed to keep from falling.

Loki, in the meantime, came to stand before Thor, arms crossed over his lean chest.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you pummel one of my subjects to the ground?”

Thor’s mouth was tight and he lowered his gaze to the ground.

“We were sparring”

“Hardly” Loki scoffed “Sparring would mean that both sides fought equally. That man there, was not fighting back properly, the fear of hurting my father’s prized possession made him hold back.”

Thor looked up and Loki smiled.

“Trust me, Thor” he said “If you were up against a Jotun in his true strength, you would be no match.”

Loki’s smile widened when he saw Thor’s hand fist.

“With all due respect, Highness, I have fought and defeated your kind more than once”

“Ah, yes” Loki said “But you had the aid of your trusty hammer, the power so great not even you would have stood against it if it hadn’t been in your control. We had nothing but our meager tools and bare hands”

“So what do you suggest?” Thor asked before he could stop himself “A match where a Jotun is given freedom to beat me? I can handle that, Majesty, no problem”

“Oh, but it will be a problem” Loki grinned “It matters not, the freedom a Jotun possesses, even when word is given to him that there will be no consequences of his savage beating to you. My people are extremely loyal to their king. Even if he himself tells them to harm you, they won’t. The fear of their king is strong in them”

Thor’s eyes narrowed “So there shall be no way to confirm the claim you make, then. If no Jotun will fight me without holding back, surely the answer will forever remain lost to us”

Loki smirked a little “Perhaps”

Thor watched as he turned around, giving Thor a good view of his back as he did.

“Or perhaps one who doesn’t fear my father’s wrath can stand up to you” Loki turned and gave him a smoldering look over his shoulder “Me”

A sort of awe went through the Jotun collection around them

“You?” Thor couldn’t help but scoff as he eyed Loki from toe to top “Surely you jest”

“No, I’m quite serious, I assure you” Loki said, turning back to face Thor once more

“You won’t be able to last, Majesty” Thor grinned “I have been trained in all realms, to fight the fiercest and you …”

“Have been trained by my father” Loki cut in with a sweet smile “Don’t tell me you are questioning the prince’s word”

Thor smirked a little and shook his head “Never”

His heart raced at the thought of pummeling Loki into the ice, he knew he could.

It would give him some sort of satisfaction, at least.

“Then it’s decided?” Loki asked, eyebrow carefully lifted “A match between Asgard and Jotunhiem. I truly look forward to it”

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor saw bets being placed.

He walked over to Loki and looked him in the eye “So do I”

“Excellent” Loi said, one hand curled gracefully in the crook of his neck as he smiled at Thor “And the stakes?”

Thor frowned “Stakes?”

“Yes” Loki said “Don’t think I would fight without motivation, Thor, it would – ease the whole thing and I surely don’t want that”

Thor thought about it a moment.

This runt couldn’t beat him, could he?

“Alright” Thor said “What are the stakes?”

Loki smirked “You”

Thor blinked “I beg your pardon?”

Loki laughed softly and turned to walk away to a little distance.

 “Defeat me and you may ask me for any boon you wish, I will grant it to you”

There was silence as they waited for Loki to continue

“Lose” Loki said, looking back at Thor, eyes slit “And you will be mine for a night”

A collective murmur went through the Jotunar, breaths held.

Thor looked around, then looked to Loki.

The little brat.

“Deal”

Soft, barely audible cheering ensued.

Loki grinned “Excellent”

From the shades, sitting and watching his brother, Helblindi rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering what the hell he had agreed to.

***

“Stage one was rather easy to achieve, don’t you think?” Loki said, looking up as Helblindi as he pulled off the gold chain around his anklet and handed it to his brother

Helblindi, heaving a long suffering sigh, took it from him and placed it in the collection Loki had made him pile on the dresser.

“Aye” he droned “You have managed to make a warrior fight, congratulations”

Loki smirked, laughing once “When you say it like that, it takes all the wind out of my carefully crafted sails”

Helblindi didn’t respond.

Loki pulled from his head, the final piece and placed it aside, quickly forming a plait in his hair.

Then he turned to Helblindi “How do I look?”

Helblindi rolled his eyes again “Like a prince about to do something stupid”

Loki gave him a dry look

“Or a very lithe child” Helblindi smirked “rather disturbing”

“Shut your mouth”

Helblindi snickered as Loki walked on ahead, going out of the room.

“I jest not, you look puny”

A burst of magic and a yelp sounded a few minutes later, followed by Loki’s quiet snickering.

***

Thor was waiting, as Loki had expected.

He had gotten rid of his fur his father had given him and stood in his boots and the long cloth tied at his hips.

His torso was bare and Loki could already feel the heat pool within him.

This was all the motivation he needed; all that power, his for the taking.

But not instantly, no, Loki wanted to break Thor.

It was nothing personal, just Loki’s own perverse desire to see Thor broken and as he looked upon him, he knew what the first thing he did to Thor would be.

When he won.

He wasn’t taking any chances.

Loki strode forward and was rather surprised to see a decent sized crowd circled around the ring.

“Are you sure you are going to win?” his brother asked from behind him

“No” Loki grinned at him, then took the staff Helblindi was holding “But that only adds spice to it, no?”

Cheers sounded as Loki came to face Thor; they weren’t for him.

The Jotnar never had entertainment other than this, so this was for the fight.

Loki would revel in their stunned silence.

Thor got cheers as well, and Loki almost laughed out loud when he basked in them.

Oh, the great oaf.

Loki almost felt a slither of something like affection run through him but he banked it down; he had no time for such things.

Thor, too, was given a staff, which he spun on the tips of his fingers for show.

Loki almost rolled his eyes at him.

Predictable brute.

Walking into the middle, both stood face to face, looking at his opponent.

 There was a Jotun there, Loki and Helblindi’s trainer from their youth, telling them the basic rules.

No biting

Not hitting below the belt

No hair pulling

Loki saw Thor eyeing his hair after that and slit his gaze in warning.

Thor merely gave him an infuriating smile.

The trainer moved  from between them.

Both fighters stepped back.

The rule was simple.

First to disarm, wins.

Thor looked ready to destroy Loki. His breath was fogging, his muscles straining and he reminded Loki of a bear; ready to charge.

He knew Thor would be more than willing to run him down, beat him with brute strength alone, and by the look on his face, it looked like that was exactly what he wanted to do.

So, naturally, Loki wouldn’t let him.

He stood back, a battle stance where he extended one hand above the ground, discreetly smoothing the ice below it with his magic.

It went unseen

He winked at Thor and the fool charged, ready to kill Loki, the adrenaline high in his blood, the desire to harm Loki for his own thoughts rushing through his veins.

Loki retreated, his steps fast and calculated, just the right amount of alarm on his face to distract Thor.

Thor, sensing a nonexistent victory, stomped forward, raged.

He had every intention of defeating Loki and the thought spurred Loki on.

He stepped back further, barely suppressing a grin as he saw Thor head for the ice he had affected.

As he watched, Thor’s foot skid on the ice, surprise colored his features priceless and he fell, face first into the snow, a foot away from Loki.

And as he caught his breath, Loki simply used his staff to knock Thor’s out if his grip.

There was a stunned silence around; Thor didn’t dare look up.

And Loki couldn’t stop smiling.

***

Had anyone undressed him and paraded him around naked, and make him chant all his sins to the Norns, Thor would have been much less humiliated than he now was.

His face was flushed in anger and humiliation alike, his gaze lowered for the first time since he came here. He didn’t look up, he couldn’t, not after what happened.

All his training, all his boasting, gone in a single moment which would have been his triumph

His rage at the way Loki had made him feel and the helplessness of his own situation had made it seem like the fight would have been a reprieve, that he would get a chance at redemption; in only in his own eyes.

It was why he had taken up training; it gave him a taste of home, something to remind him that he wasn’t just a whore.

It kept him anchored.

And he had lost at that as well, lost a fight where his opponent didn’t even lift a finger to defeat him.

It was the most crushing pain that surrounded his heart and made him slouch in his seat at dinner.

And since he was already feeling terrible, fates saw it worthy to increase his pain.

Loki had decided to join them for dinner.

There was a grin on his face that Thor wanted to punch off and he kept glancing at Thor with something akin to desire.

It worried Thor, if only slightly, and made him wonder if Loki intended on doing him wrong.

Doubtlessly.

So the true question remained; would Thor be able to take it under his own helplessness? Or would he have to rely on Laufey to do something.

Thor’s hand fisted as Loki watched him again and when Thor dared to look up, Loki winked at him.

The little bastard; he hadn’t brought up the fight yet, and neither had Helblindi.

So Thor waited.

Loki, Thor noticed, watched his father closely and talked to him a lot, leaning over and filling his cups.

And it occurred to Thor that he was steadily getting Laufey drunk.

It was a splendid idea; if Thor hadn’t been the one involved.

As Loki filled the goblet once more after Laufey drained it, he winked at Thor and prompted him to act.

Thor pushed his platter aside and stood

“My King”

Laufey looked at him, the drink almost falling from his grasp.

Both Helblindi and Loki looked at Thor.

Helblindi looked intrigued, Loki looked far too calm.

Laufey blinked at  Thor

“I think it would be wise if you retired for the night” Thor said, leaning over and taking the cup from Laufey.

He’d overstepped his boundaries, but he was past the point of caring.

He was not going to become some sort of plaything for Loki.

Laufey was clearly incoherent as he watched Thor, grinned at him as Thor placed things aside to help him up.

“Thor” he said, reaching forward to grab Thor’s bicep “my pretty Aesir”

Thor couldn’t quite suppress the gasp as he was picked up and laid on his back on the table, sending thing clattering to the floor.

“King Laufey!” Thor said, looking up in alarm when he saw Laufey loom over him, drunken desire wild in his eyes.

No!

Not before Loki, no!

“Wait!” Thor said, pushing at the insistent hands on his furs “Majesty, wait!”

Laufey pushed him down and held him down and in that moment, Thor knew true panic.

“Father!”

Laufey was suddenly pulled off him and Thor wasted no time in jumping off the table, straightening all that Laufey had ruined.

Helblindi held his father’s arm and looked at him

“Off to bed with you, yes?” Helblindi said, keeping a firm hold on Laufey “We don’t want you doing something you would regret, now would we?”

“Th – Thor …”

“Yes, he’ll be there soon” Helblindi said, leading Laufey away “Just lie down and everything will be better. Come on now, watch your step”

Thor didn’t realize he was panting or staring at the door.

He held his own shoulders and was a little slouched over as he watched Laufey leave, muttering to Helblindi.

Thor swallowed audibly and flinched when he heard something move beside him.

He turned to see Loki watching him, face pale, lips tight.

“Are you alright?” he asked

Thor tightened his lips and nodded.

Loki stood and approached him, Thor tensed.

“What do you want?” he asked

Loki smiled “I merely wish to know if you are well. It’s traumatic, almost being …”

“I said I’m fine” Thor snapped, glaring at him “Leave me be”

“Oh” Loki laughed “Oh, Thor, I can’t do that”

Thor looked at him slowly

“We had a wager, remember?” Loki asked, smiling “And since you are fine and able to scoff and sneer, do make yourself present in my chambers in an hour. Try not to keep me waiting”

He slapped Thor’s shoulder and Thor tried not to flinch.

Even with the thick fur he wore, he could have sworn he felt Loki’s cold hand touch his skin.

He repressed the urge to shudder.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was a sadist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer.

The doors to Loki’s chambers were just like the prince himself.

Lean, sculpted from ice and impossible to see through.

They were carved with beautiful images, but Thor barely paid attention to them. His gaze was fixed on the knob, slim and horizontal, his feet firmly planted outside.

Without real success, Thor was trying to keep his beating heart at a controlled pace, but the deceptive organ only got faster with each attempt, so that Thor had to take a few deep breaths and scowl.

The scowl helped; even if the only thing it did was make him look angry rather than worried.

He didn’t trust Loki, not at all.

He knew the little menace was trying to intimidate him, even scare im, but Thor had no intention of pleasing Loki.

He would walk in, back straight and head held high.

And that was exactly how he intended to come out.

So, with nothing else left to do, Thor raised a hand to open the door, get whatever Loki had planned, done, then come back out.

As he held the knob, taking another deep breath to steel himself, it jerked, startling him, and pulled open.

Lokis crimson, unnerving eyes fell upon him, controlled surprise on his face.

“Thor” he smiled

Oh, how Thor hated that smile

“I didn’t think you would be coming” Loki said, stepping back and gesturing Thor in.

Thor didn’t reply, walking in with his head high, prepared for whatever Loki had in mind.

He stopped a few feet away from the door, his gaze stuck to the wall opposite as he waited for Loki to speak.

He heard the door close behind him and tried not to clench his fists.

Damn his stupid honor.

He waited, he knew what Loki wanted, the man had desire in his eyes when he’d seen Thor a few times, he’d seen it before and Thor knew Loki wasn’t someone who would be sweet.

He would be mean, selfish and careless to everything he liked just because he could.

Thor didn’t try to understand Loki, but he understood one thing; tonight was going to hurt.

He’d prepared himself mentally, for being ravaged under Loki’s wild side.

But when he stood, staring at the wall and felt neither breath nor touch, Thor dared to look behind him.

He blanched when he saw he was alone.

Loki wasn’t there.

***

It occurred to Thor that he should just leave; after all, Loki’s absence was a good enough excuse.

He didn’t know if Loki wanted him alone in his chambers.

He thought Loki had changed his mind

There were a few others but Thor thought that perhaps this was exactly what Loki expected him to do. The conniving little bastard would rejoice at the chance to make Thor pay for disobedience and he wasn’t about to give the satisfaction.

So, pulling the fur off his shoulders, Thor went to sit on the bed, keeping his boots on as he crossed his ankles on the floor and sat back on his hands, waiting.

Let Loki have his fun; that was all Thor was going to give him.

***

Loki entered and tried not to smile when he saw his father’s whore waiting in his bed.

He nodded “Forgive me, I had an errand to run”

The man was stronger than Loki had given him credit for. He had left for a whole damned our and expected to see Thor either missing or nervous.

But the man was simply waiting, watching him and studying Loki as Loki watched him.

“You didn’t leave”

Thor grinned “How observant”

Loki couldn’t hold back a smile this time “Thank you”

Thor rolled his eyes and pulled his shoes off, getting more comfortable on the bed before he stared at the ceiling.

Loki pulled his lips inward to stop his bark of laughter and decided to play with him.

“Thor” he said politely “What are you going?”

“Waiting for you, Prince”

Loki loved how he turned the title into a cuss.

“Oh” he feigned confusion and chagrin “Well … I …”

Thor frowned at the apparent hesitance and looked at him.

Loki wanted to laugh loudly when he flushed in embarrassment when he saw Loki holding  chess board in his hands.

“I wanted to …” Loki showed him the board “Not … that”

He painted the perfect illusion of apology and awkwardness on his own face and walked to the table he had placed the pieces on.

And _oh_ how hard he tried not to grin when he heard Thor’s groan of mortification.

***

“Checkmate”

Loki, who sat with his elbow on the table and his jaw in his hand, gave a dramatic sigh.

He reached over and flicked his own King with a finger, toppling it.

Thor grinned and clapped his hands as he won for the third time in a row.

“Ha!” he yelled, clearly not a good sport “Three in a row. Pay up!”

Loki exaggerated his eye roll and extended the coins promised to Thor.

Counting them, Thor put them in his pocket and beamed at Loki, who looked bored.

“What’s the matter, prince?” he asked meanly “Tired of losing”

Loki smirked lazily “Nay. Just tired of letting you win all this time”

Thor stilled and glared.

“You did not let me win” he said “I won on my own. Behaving like a spoiled …”

Loki scoffed, cutting Thor off.

“The first game” he said “Before your Queen to diligently took out my King, I had a Knight planted exactly a move away from your King. You wouldn’t have seen the attack coming had I not ignored it  and let you win the game you so excitedly celebrated.”

Thor blinked and looked at the board

“Game two” Loki smiled “I palmed the castle I had planted on the side of your Queen, while all your pawns, the ones you failed to remove as a way of keeping your King safe, on the King’s side would have become a barricade. The king would have been trapped because not only was the Queen two blocks away, but also because when I took her” Loki grinned “I would have taken your King”

Thor stared at Loki

“Game three”

Loki lowered his hand to his fallen King, the very one he had toppled, and right it. then he extended a hand, tapping the top of Thor’s King.

“You were already marked” Loki said, sliding his finger diagonally to the side and stopping where his own Rook was “and ready to be taken down”

Thor watched the board with a feeling of great chagrin crossing him.

He’d planned real wars and fought among his men with his own strategies.

How did he miss this?!

Loki gave him a condescending smile

“Don’t over think” he said “I would be distracted too, if I were in your position”

 Thor looked up and his expression was so _devastated_ for a brief moment that Loki wanted to laugh.

But he controlled it for the moment; he wasn’t about to give his game away so early, to laugh too soon at a victory he had yet to savor.

“Come on” Loki allowed himself a chuckle “Don’t tell me you actually thought you had a chance of defeating me, did you?”

Thor slit his gaze

“Oh” Loki feigned surprise “You did.”

He laughed softly “How absolutely charming”

Thor inclined his jaw “May I go now? Now that I have given you a merry night of sadistic glee, am I allowed to leave?”

He moved on his seat though Loki hadn’t given him permission, and it made Loki grin again

“No, actually, you can’t” Loki said pleasantly “I have you for the night and I haven’t even started my fun”

Thor’s jaw inclined and he sat back, arms crossed.

He was just as ready as Loki was.

***

Loki had left again, Thor knew it was only to spite him.

He was told to sit in Loki’s room and wait, Thor wanted to destroy all of Loki’s things for some personal, sadistic satisfaction. He wanted to rend his book in half, wanted to smash the vials he had placed around to the ground and he wanted to tear the scrolls he’s placed everywhere until they were nothing.

Maybe he would burn them, too.

But all this thinking was for naught; it wasn’t as if he could do anything, no. he was a whore, waiting to be used then shown the door in the most unpleasant way possible.

He knew what Loki wanted, he knew he wasn’t going to be unpleasant and he wanted to hurt.

He thought up rather ingenious ways to induce the most painful torture upon Loki.  it made him smile and he felt the nervousness he had so long ignored, being pushed back until jolly thoughts of torment.

He pretended he hadn’t flinched when the doors burst open once more and Loki strode in.

At first, Thor thought he had been mistaken, but after a second glance, he gaped when he saw Loki holding a bowl, a comb and scissors.

He eyed Loki warily and couldn’t help but lean back a little when Loki approached.

Loki smirked at him “Missed me, did you?”

Thor pulled his lips inwards to pull back on the retort he had and looked away.

“If you are done with your errands…”

“Of course” Loki cut in, smiling “Remove your furs”

Thor blinked at the command.

The man wasted no time.

Well, it was good, in a way, Thor would get this over with and move on, forget this ever happened and never cross paths with Loki again.

He was sure he wouldn’t hold himself back from killing him after this.

Loki stepped away from him, lithe and limber and so absolutely infuriating that when Thor stood to obey, he kept his back to Loki.

He was going to survive this and he was going to move on.

Head high, back straight…

“What are you doing?”

Loki’s voice cracked through his litany of reassurances and he turned, hands still at the fastenings of his trousers.

“What?”

Loki gave his hands, then his face a look, then smiled once more.

“I didn’t ask you to do that” he shook his head “Try to listen, Thor”

Thor blinked at him, confused and deciding whether Loki was playing with him or not – he probably was.

“I don’t …” Thor frowned “I mean…”

“I don’t wish for you to undress” Loki said, placing the bowl of water he had and scissors on the dressing table “At least not at the moment. Wear your trousers, or take them off if you wish I wont mind, but come here so I can cut your hair”

Thor felt a jolt go through him

“My hair?”

He reached up and tugged at the ends. They fell past his shoulders and he liked them that way. So did Laufey and Thor didn’t know how the King would react to…

“Yes” Loki smiled “I told you. Mine for a night I will do what I want, understand? Now come here. I will not say it again”

Oh, the little brat!

“The King will not approve”

Loki scoffed “Please, try not to live in that fancy, Thor. The King notices nothing other than what he is interested in so and gives nothing else a glance.”

He gave Thor an unpleasant smile “So unless I do something to that perfectly formed rear of yours, I doubt he will notice anything”

Flushing in shame, Thor walked over, back straight.

He sat as Loki told him to, keeping his hands on his knees rather than around Loki’s throat.

He sat forward and thought about other things.

He thought about Asgard, she was the one thing that kept him stable.

He thought about the skies, the waters, the grass he and his brothers ran through, the sweet smelling air, the lovely flowers. The colors were fantastic. He remembered wanting to paint but lacking the patience needed for it. He thought about how he used to play with his father.

He heard Loki wetting the comb and heard the bowl tip ever so slightly behind him.

He remembered running through the halls to his father’s study where his father would generally be, working, thinking.

He would look up in irritation from his work and smile when he saw Thor.

He was always working, Thor remembered, or he was with his mother.

She would often hover over her husband, a worried look upon her face and the sun shining on her golden hair.

He had inherited her hair, the only thing about him he’d taken from her.

He heard the scissors snap and he was brought out of his reverie when he felt cool fingers gather the hair at his nape.

“Wait”

Behind him Loki smiled – he thought he would uncover something tonight.

Loki painted a confused expression on his face

“Yes?”

Thor swallowed and looked over his shoulder at him.

He was giving Loki a weakness within him, but he didn’t care.

He wasn’t going to let the brat cut his hair.

“Not…not the hair” he said, softly, respectfully.

Loki bit back his gleeful smile at the pathetic plea.

“Pardon?”

Thor swallowed and looked at his face momentarily. He lowered his gaze when he saw glee in Loki’s eyes.

“I said … don’t cut my hair”

“Oh?” Loki asked, raising a brow “And why not?”

Thor felt his mouth tighten. He didn’t speak; he could sense Loki would love to manipulate what he said and make sure he regretted it later.

“Come now” Loki chuckled “You can’t expect me to do as you say without a cause”

Thor swallowed and licked his lips, then looked at the floor.

“My mother…”

Thor heard the horrid shear before he felt it and a moment later, he gasped when he felt a comforting weight fall off his shoulders.

Gasping, Thor shot to his feet, looking at Loki in disbelief, then at the ground where Loki had so unceremoniously thrown the whole lot of collected hair at his feet. He touched the back of his head and let out a soft, disbelieving cry when he felt it all gone, shorter than he’d had his whole adult life.

It was unevenly cut, it would need more trimming to even it out and the very thought …

He looked at Loki, open disbelief in his face.

“Oh” Loki smiled again, happy at his misery “miss it, do you?”

And right then, took a transformation in Loki that made a shiver crawl up Thor’s spine.

“Too bad” Loki said, placing the scissors and comb aside “It will grow back, no doubt. And I will cut it again, and again, until you break, Thor, I want you broken, I want you shattered. You were never my father’s, you were mine. And as of tonight, no one will touch you but me.”

Thor wanted to say something, to hit, to hurt, but all he could do was stare and, without knowing, take a step back when Loki approached.

“Now” Loki said, stalking him – an intensity about him that hadn’t been there a moment a go “get in bed”


	3. The First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally gets what he wanted. 
> 
>  
> 
> I read so many fics on bottom Thor and they inspired me so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Archive Warnings

Thor didn’t argue.

He was above begging.

So, like a good man, he did as Loki asked, making himself hard and cold as he stripped himself of everything he had and went to lie on the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Let the little monster have his fun with him tonight.

Let him do what he wants for tomorrow, Thor will make a vow.

He will kill Loki. He will wait until he is freed from this burden and he will kill the monster.

Of course, he would use the most painful of ways, making it a slow, painful death that he would love to watch as he stood overseeing it, he would love to see Loki squirm.

His mouth tightened and his frown deepened as he saw Loki approach and Thor resisted the urge to fist his hands.

Loki sneered at him “You are a stunning creature, Thor”

Thor growled “Stop speaking. Do as you will and leave me be. You will not touch me after this, I assure you”

“Ooh” Loki smiled.

Thor barely stopped his flinch when, with a bout of magic, Loki vanished from his side and appeared above him in a veil of smoke and the scent of fog. He was on all fours over Thor, his face inches from Thor’s own, a grin on his face.

“So commanding” Loki whispered, his mouth a breath over Thor’s, his gaze predatory “Thor, the Prince of Asgard lies naked beneath me, the runt of Jotunhiem, a willing participant in his own rape”

Thor refused to shudder.

“It excites me, Thor” Loki whispered “Seeing you like this, bound, helpless…”

He leaned in closer and Thor watched him.

“Mine”

Thor snarled “Get done with it”

Loki smiled and pulled back.

“I will” he said, straddling Thor’s lap “But I intend to enjoy it first”

Thor made to retort, possibly get up and leave, but all thought left him when he realized that Loki was naked as he sat upon him.

Thor refused to look, keeping his gaze on the ceiling instead.

“Will you fight me?” Loki asked

“No” Thor clipped

Loki smirked “Pity. I’d rather like to see you struggle”

“And I’d rather like to see you drowning in your own blood”

Had it been anyone else, Loki would have slapped them long ago.

But it was Thor, the beautiful, delicious Thor that lay before him so helplessly.

So he smiled “Such rage. I wonder how it will make this night end”

Thor rolled his eyes at the drama.

But he didn’t speak.

Loki sat astride him, looking down upon him with thick lashed eyes and blinking slowly.

“Have you a woman back home, Thor?” he asked all of a sudden.

“No” Thor said, he could feel Loki move, do something but he didn’t look

“Women?”

“No”

Loki smiled and opened the top of the vial of oil he had conjured “A man?”

“Nay, Prince”

Loki cocked his head to the side and smiled “Excellent. Now, I shall get off you and you will swear not to move your arms from the position I put them in, understood?”

“Yes”

Loki smiled “Good”

He got off Thor, sat a little to the side and ordered Thor to move to the middle of the bed. When he did, Loki once more sat astride him and grabbed his wrists.

Thor let him move him about like a doll, but raised his eyebrow when Loki grabbed both his hands and started to examine them.

He didn’t speak until Loki made a small sound.

“What, pray tell, are you looking at, Prince?”

“The way you say my title makes it sound as though you are cursing me” Loki muttered distantly, looking at Thor’s hands “Either say it properly with the respect I deserve, or call me Loki”

“As you wish, Loki”

Loki gave him a look, then inhaled.

“Your hands are not like mine” he said, letting one go and turning the other over, examining Thor’s palm “They are broader, harder and have calluses, Thor”

“Aye” Thor said “The sign of a true warrior”

Once more, Loki gave him a look, then grabbed the hand he had let go.

He leaned over, mind made up, and placed them on either side of Thor’s head.

“There” Loki said, sitting back “Do not move them”

Thor gave him a nasty smile and went back to glaring at the ceiling. He felt Loki get up off him and go lower, to the point where Thor’s knees were.

“Alright” Loki said, patting a thick, muscled leg “Open up”

Thor was not one to beg, so he swallowed, and did as he was asked, spreading his legs and looking at the ceiling, counting the reflection the ice made above him.

He couldn’t help but flinch when he felt Loki move closer and placed a possessive hand on the inside of his thigh.

Loki laughed “Calm yourself, Prince. People do this everyday”

“Not to people like me” Thor swallowed.

“Silence”

The hand was soothing and Thor was stunned when he arched into it a little.

“Relax” Loki said “I know this will be hard, but try and relax so it doesn’t hurt”

The hand stroke his thigh up and down and Thor exhaled to calm himself.

“Will you try to kill me while I sleep?” Loki asked, making Thor look away. He chuckled and started to use his other hand on Thor’s other thigh.

“If you behave” Loki said “This will tingle rather than hurt, alright?”

“What will…?” Thor broke off, gasping when Loki reached under his buttocks and gave them a hard squeeze, making Thor arch his back off the bed. He fell back, panting a little and Loki smiled.

“Nervous?”

Thor gulped and looked at him, trying not to let the tapping of Loki’s thumbs against his passage unnerve him too much.

Thor scoffed “No”

But even that one word he spoke shivered in the air, already branded a lie.

Loki smiled “Then you will not oppose me taking you hard and fast?”

Thor gulped, knowing that it will hurt, but Loki was playing him.

Hurting him as punishment for not being the coward he wished him to be.

“No”

Loki smiled at him once more and rubbed Thor’s thighs “Wonderful”

He crawled forward, slow and lethal, like a predator, and Thor focused on his face as he loomed over him, running a oil slicked hand over his own length as he positioned himself over Thor then grasped his hips, pulling him low so he would have no chance of escape.

Thor felt his heart thunder and he longed to push Loki away but he couldn’t. even if he didn’t move his hands, he suspected Loki had bound them there using magic and would laugh at him.

So they remained where they were and Thor’s gaze was fixed on Loki’s face.

He wanted to mutilate him.

“Alright” Loki said “Breathe through this, Thor, I will not do anything until you are ready, I will give you time”

Thor nodded and licked his lips, then looked at the ceiling.

“I think a few….”

Thor broke off, shouting, when Loki plunged into him without a breath of the promise of waiting.

The pain split him so sharply Thor couldn’t help but shout and he yelled in pain when Loki quickly pulled out then back in again, making him cry out again.

“Easy” Loki said, massaging Thor’s thighs “Breathe, Thunderer, breathe…”

Thor let a shrill breath escape clenched teeth and refused to acknowledge the tears in his eyes. It _hurt_ , the pain was searing and Thor didn’t think he would be able to manage.

True, he had taken Laufey, the full grown Jotun, but that had been only a handful of times and Thor had been more than generously prepared for it.

But this, with Loki, was awful and Thor kept his hands where they were and breathed.

It was burning him from the inside and his body was trying to expel the intrusion. It was so tight and nothing he did helped, even breathing hurt.

Loki, for his part, had stopped, watching Thor as he lay beneath him, panting and whining in pain but not moving. He could feel Thor’s heated passage around him, clenching and trying not to do so at the same time.

He gave a breathy laugh when he felt Thor clench around him twice and shuddered.

Loki swallowed before he spoke, muscles tense as he kept himself still “You … You don’t want to do that…it will do nothing other than make … me want to do this faster”

Thor shuddered and swallowed loudly, looking at the wall.

Against his will, a few tears slipped free.

Loki stopped moving and reached over to wipe them away, smiling when Thor pulled away.

“I will not move”

Thor growled “Stop showing me pity. Just do what you want with me and let me leave”

“I wasn’t being nice” Loki said “I fully intend to leave you unable to walk”

Thor swallowed heavily and felt a twinge of arousal.

“I will not move without warning, Thor, I’m not that callous”

Loki sat back and Thor hissed, it was highly uncomfortable and the way Loki’s cool, blue fingers began to tap on his middle didn’t help at all.

All he could think about was the pain, the one he was going to go through tonight.

A few minutes passed where Thor clenched and unclenched around Loki, testing to see if it hurt, when it faded to nothing, Thor heaved a relieved sigh.

“Is it better?”

“You couldn’t possibly have stayed still so long” Thor asked, breathless.

Loki chuckled “How’s the pain?”

“Bearable”

“Good”

Thor flinched and hissed when Loki moved forward, going deeper as he one more positioned himself.

This time, he placed both his hands on either side of Thor’s head and smiled down at him.

“Oh, you are in terrible pain, Thor” Loki grinned.

“Can you bear it if I move?” he asked, his hair slipping over.

Thor scoffed “Will it matter?”

Loki chuckled “Not one bit. Now prepare to be owned, Odinson, by the very monsters you loved killing. I will own you in the most basic way”

Then he started to move, to own him, to have him. Thor wasn’t aroused yet, the pain was throbbing too much for that, but he was getting there.

“You’re mine!” Loki panted “I’ll rip you in half in I want to, because you belong to me!”

Thor looked away, closing his eyes as firmly as he closed his mouth.

“Say it” Loki slapped his cheek “Say my name. Say who you belong to!”

“Never” Thor gasped “So do it, tear me half, do what you threaten to because I will not submit to the likes of you”

Loki ground his hips, moving inside him with bruising momentum.

“Who do you belong to?” Loki asked as he thrust harder.

Thor remained silent and Loki scoffed.

“Very well, then you will take this!”

He rammed into Thor hard and knocked the breath out of him.

“Yes” Thor gasped “Yes, I will take it. I will take it because – ah! – you will not last long. I will not submit, not have I and you – aah! – are wearing out”

“Yes” Loki panted and shuddered “You will”

He gasped loudly and trembled as he came within Thor, having held back for so long.

He fell on Thor and Thor smiled.

“Pity” Thor said “I was just getting impressed”

Loki scoffed and sat up.

Thor balked a moment later when two thick cords appeared and around his wrists and bound him to the bed.

Thor growled as he was pulled against the headboard.

“Let me go, you have had your fun!”

Loki hummed and turned to the foot of the bed after he grabbed a pillow from behind Thor.

“I will sleep now” he said.

Thor growled and moved against the bonds but nothing happened.

But then again, he wasn’t really trying. If he truly wished to escape, he could have Mjolnir here in a moment, but no.

He wanted Loki to have his fun, wanted him to do his worst, because then, when he was back home, he would have the power to do to Loki what Loki did to him.

And he was not going to be merciful.

Not at all.

 ***

Thor had managed to carve obscenities into the icy headboard when Loki woke. He froze when Loki shifted and gave him a resentful glare.

Loki groaned “What time is it?”

Thor shrugged and looked away.

“Well” Loki said, stretching and popping his back “I’ll need half an hour, so I shall torment you with my fingers for now”

Thor didn’t reply, hissing when Loki touched his already abused and swollen hole and pushed two slicked fingers in.

Thor turned his head and let Loki work, ignoring his voice.

“I will have you wide open” Loki told him.

Thor ignored his taunts and started to focus on other things.

His training, his own bed, his father, Loki’s father…

“How does it feel?” Loki asked, twisting his fingers inside Thor “To have you opened so fully? To fall from Prince to the whore of a runt prince?”

Loki pushed another finger in him and Thor had to bite his lips to stop himself from making a sound. It was unpleasant and painful – so many fingers inside and moving, opening him. He took a deep breath and whimpered into the pillow.

The sound delighted Loki and he moved forward to whisper in his ear.

“Does it hurt? When I open you like this for me, does it hurt?” he mocked “when you will have others take you after me, my warriors won’t be as gentle so I am doing you a favor. Tell me, does it hurt?”

“Yes” Thor said at last “it’s excruciating”

Loki chuckled “Excellent. Is this better?”

He removed a few fingers and Thor found it bearable and as sore as he was, the slick slide was – not unpleasant.

He nodded

And shouted when Loki gave a vicious, punishing turn

“Speak, you whore!”

“Yes!” Thor gasped “Yes, it’s better. I thank you Prince”

Loki smiled at the false gratitude “You are most welcome, Thor. Now make yourself comfortable, I am not done”

And indeed he wasn’t.

He worked him for hours, it seemed, until he was as wide and as open as he wanted.

It was killing him, the fingers and the roving and Thor wondered if begging would help now.

He decided not to. He lay and let his body be used, jerking in pain every now and then, hissing when the burning became too much.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but what broke him out of the twisted trance was Loki’s voice.

“Thor”

The Aesir Prince grunted as a response.

“I am ready again”

Thor’s eyes widened and he looked at Loki, shaking his head.

“No, I …”

“Pleading will do nothing, Thor” Loki said, pulling him down as the bonds magically stretches to let him and looming over him once more “I will take you. And it will hurt a lot, I promise you. But I want you to remember this, remember who you belong to and remember by next words to you, understand?”

Thor swallowed and nodded.

“My Father is not to touch you again” Loki growled “You are mine, Thor, only mine. I will have you, no one else. Remember the pain you will go through now and remember I can always make it a hundred times worse”

Loki’s hands came about Thor’s hips and he made a noise that he pretended wasn’t a loud sob.

He surged in and Thor shouted, arching his back in pain.

“Please!” he whined. Pleaded.

“It will be better” Loki said and pulled out then pushed in.

“No” Thor shook his head “You’ll kill me”

“Oh” Loki laughed Of course not. I will make you climax”

Thor shook his head “Not while you are raping me”

Loki laughed “Thor! Oh, dear, poor Thor, you misunderstand. You will come despite the fact that you are being raped! Don’t you see? I wish to humiliate you”

Thor growled at him “Damn you to Hel”

Loki smiled at him “Breathe deeply”

Snarling, Thor did as he was asked and groaned when he felt Loki’s hand on his length. Loki squeezed and soon, Thor, to his utter humiliation, felt himself harden.

He whined and rocked upwards, forgetting that he was spread and a prisoner.

“Loki…”

“Clench”

“W-what?” Thor muttered

Loki slapped his thigh “Clench around me, whore”

“No”

Suddenly he shouted because Loki had plunged in brutally.

He gasped as he was pulled upby his hair and Loki whispered in his ear

“Did you like that?”

“N-no” Thor whimpered

“Then co operate” he released him roughly

Thor nodded and did as he was asked.

Loki groaned loudly and moved clenched as Loki asked.

“Push up into my hand”

Again, Thor obeyed.

Loki laughed “Oh, this is what you were made for, Thor”

He gasped when he felt that hand work again and bit his lip to stop from moaning.

“You must be in so much pain” Loki mocked “but never mind, I won’t let that stop me”

“Now” Loki rasped “come”

And Thor did. He shuddered as he climaxed all over that hand and fell forward, letting Loki come inside him.

He fell on top of him and released the bonds a moment later.

They lay there gasping and eventually Loki moved.

Thor levered himself on his hands and looked at him, feeling the color drain from his face

“You’re still aroused!” he said, pulling his legs to his chest.

He couldn’t take anymore. He just couldn’t.

But Loki only laughed “Yes, I am, aren’t I?”

Thor shook his head, backing away

Loki scoffed “Never fear, I am done with you for tonight. Sleep in peace, turn around and don’t look at me”

Thor seemed to believe him but didn’t move “Why not…?”

Loki chuckled at the obscene hand gesture he made “Do you want me to offend you?”

Thor slit his gaze at him, making him laugh harder

“Sleep” Loki commanded “for tomorrow is another day”

With that he extinguished the candles and went right off to sleep. Thor sat for a long while, looking for a way to escape.

He shifted a leg and gasped in pain and realized he wasn’t able to move. Not tonight at any rate.

Staying as far away from Loki as he could, he closed his eyes and a few moments later, fell in an exhausted slumber.


	4. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking so long, I am writing four things at the same time XD

It was, on the third day of his – meeting – with Loki, that Thor felt Laufey look at him, truly look at him differently.

He was ordered to stand by the King as he sat on his throne, which was not unusual.

Yesterday, Laufey had been nursing his bruised pride at letting himself become so drunk and the day before he had remained in his bed, moaning and groaning in his misery.

So when Thor had snuck in, silent and careful, Laufey had barely noticed him.

Thor had taken care of him water and soothing herbs, being more than generous because he wanted him to be asleep while he fixed himself.

His activities with Loki had left him looking like he’d come out of a fight, his hair sticking at odd ends, a limp in his gait, furs donned in a hurry so they were askew.

It took him some time, and Thor had stood in the mirror, running his fingers through his chopped hair.

Rage against Loki rose within him and he almost punched his reflection.

That little bastard was going to pay for this, Thor would make sure of it.

He’d promised himself vengeance and felt his helpless rage start to dampen as he distracted himself with creative ways in which he wanted to induce the most maximum and lingering of pain on Loki.

He’d then wet a comb and pictured Loki burning at stake as he ran it through his hair and snipping it with a scissor to even it out.

He ended up with hair shorter than he had ever had in his life and he snarled at his reflection.

He’s taken a bath then, long and hard to take  everything Loki had done to him off. He spent an hour inside, then he changed into soft clothes that covered him from neck to ankles and got into the bed beside Laufey, covering himself utterly and hissing as pain still jolted him from his movements.

Now, he reached over to pick up his arm guards when Laufey looked him up and down.

“You cut your hair”

Thor sighed, trying not to thank him for pointing out the obvious.

He sighed as he stood at the table, picking up his arm guards and contemplating telling what Loki did.

“Aye” he said, sliding his hand in and fixing it over his forearm “It was growing far too long.”

“I thought you said it kept you warm”

Thor turned, looking at Laufey who had left the accounting he was going through to pay attention to him.

Thor tried not to fidget as he felt that crimson gaze move from his hair to his toes, trying to see something off about him.

“It bothered me” Thor lied “It served no purpose in battle, other than give someone need to yank me back by it”

Laufey didn’t speak, reminding Thor that he wasn’t someone Thor could easily fool.

He was King, after all.

So when Laufey hummed and went back to work like nothing was out of the ordinary, Thor knew this wasn’t over.

Not yet.

***

Of course, Loki had to have his laugh.

Thor ground his teeth when he saw the prince lounging on the spectator’s bench, his ever loyal brother beside him, talking to him from a bench below, his large head tipped back as Loki muttered to him, lazy and content.

His gaze remained on his brother, the entire time Thor tried to glare at him and looked up only when Thor looked aside.

Loki was … disappointed to see no lingering injury to Thor.

It was a shame, really, he wanted the limp to last more than a day, at the very least, but Loki could take what he got at the moment.

He would have more, but that came later.

Right now, he was content to watch Thor, watch as he went, the predictable creature, to the rink and take his weapon.

Obviously, he chose a hammer while the Jotun opposing him, after much convincing from his friends, had only his dagger, given to him by birth and nature.

Thor would break through that with his hammer, that was no problem and Loki couldn’t resist the sneer that came upon his face.

Helblindi looked up at him and sighed “Forget it, brother, you have had your fun, leave him be”

Loki gave him an innocent look “I know not what you mean, brother dearest”

“I know that look” Helblindi said “You wish to play with him again, humiliate him. keep in mind he is a prince and will not take kindly to your transgressions”

“Aye” Loki looked down at him “But he is also hot headed and predictable. He has been humiliated by someone he thinks is below him and wishes to forget”

“Leave him be”

“I’d rather have him again” Loki said, leaning back “He is a delectable thing, Helblindi, you have no idea”

Helblindi scoffed “Maybe I might. I will become King after Father, maybe I could…”

“No”

Surprised, Helblindi looked back up at Loki “No?”

“No” Loki said firmly, something dangerous shining in his eye  “He is mine, brother. I am taking him from Father, do not make me take him from you too”

Helblindi scoffed “Yours? I doubt he will consent to being yours brother, he’s to go back to Asgard the moment Father is off the throne. Be reasonable”

“I need neither his consent, nor reason” Loki all but snarled “I need only for you to know that you cannot touch him, no one can other than me. He is mine, he always was.”

Helblindi looked at Loki as though he was slightly mad.

He knew better than to talk to him now, it would only make him more stubborn.

“As you wish” he said, leaning back in his bench and wincing as he saw Thor smash the ice dagger the unfortunate Jotun formed as though it was nothing.

Behind him, he learn Loki hum, a plan already forming in his too active brain.

***

Thor was panting hard, sweating, despite the warm air around.

His muscles were coiled and hard beneath his back, his fur long since thrown over the arm of a Jotun that fawned over him.

Thor ignored him and rolled his shoulders, turning to give the small crowd gathered before him a look.

“Is there no one else?” he asked, looking around, the dim light upon his features making him look absolutely menacing.

No one spoke and Helblindi raised a brow.

The Jotunar were not known for not being fearless.

They were warriors and the fact that they were avoiding Thor meant that the man was far more lethal than he usually was.

There was an edge to him, one that reminded him of cornered beasts, nothing that cowered, but one that waited, wanting a moment to pounce and rip to shreds the thing before it.

His eyes had an unholy glint to them and Helblindi knew that whoever faced him next would be an idiot of the highest order.

Best be it, that Thor be left wanting at the moment.

“I’ll have a go”

Helblindi jolted violently and spun his torso, gawking when he saw Loki’s seat empty and whirled to see him calmly walking to the ring.

“Damn”

He got up to follow his brother.

Loki, in the meantime, enjoyed the look that crossed Thor’s face, that pure rage, a murderous glare that Loki found himself drawn to.

“Unless” Loki smiled “You would rather not”

Thor scoffed and turned away “Be gone, frail prince. Tonight is not your night. I need a warrior, not one as graced as you”

“Oh?” Loki asked, one hand curled under his chin in contemplation “How quaint”

He turned when he saw Helblindi running over and rolled his eyes, turning back to Thor.

“Do you not want a chance to redeem yourself, Odinson?”

“Loki” Helblindi panted beside him “don’t”

Loki ignored him “You were rather humiliated last time, were you not?”

Thor walked on ahead “Go back to your poetry and lady crafts, Prince. I have neither the time nor patience for you today”

“Really?” Loki asked, moving closer.

He was aware of the crowd he was gathering and decided to use it to his advantage.

“A coward, then?” he asked flippantly, letting his braid fall over and off one shoulder “An acclaimed warrior afraid to take battle against someone he never had a true chance to fight? Worry not, we will fight on hard ground, you wont slip on your feet again”

Thor gave Loki a pitying look

“It that the best you have?” he asked, gathering his things and walking off “resorting to childlike displays of goading? I said run along, prince, I wish to retire”

Loki slit his gaze at him, apparently not getting his way.

“A wager”

Thor stopped at that and turned slowly around.

His gaze was dangerous once more and Loki smiled.

“A wager” Loki repeated “One you shall set”

“Are you so arrogant” Thor asked, returning to him “that you believe to beat me, a trained warrior, one the entire realms fear?”

Loki smiled and leaned forward a little “I do not fear you”

“Oh, then you are more of an idiot than I had previously thought, Prince” Thor smiled at him “ Luck was on your side once, as was my will to make things easy. This time, there will not be anything on your side other than your skill, which I think is lacking”

Loki only smiled at him “Must you try and intimidate me so, Thor? It is not working”

Thor sneered “I’m warning you. walk away now, Loki, or I will do something you will regret”

Helblindi tried again “Actually, Loki, I think…”

Loki raised a hand, his gaze fixed on Thor.

“A wager” he repeated.

Thor smiled and a chorus of excitement went amongst the Jotunar.

“As you wish” Thor said “What are the terms?”

Loki opened his mouth to reply, then changed his mind.

“I’m feeling rather generous” he said “You dictate the terms”

Thor grinned, a nasty, frightening thing in all honesty.

“Oh, how I wanted you to say that, Loki” he rasped low enough for only Loki to hear “How badly I needed you to say that”

Loki furrowed his brow a little at the intense look Thor suddenly had about him.

“The same wager” Thor said “One night to be owned, had and destroyed. Only this time, I will have you, Loki”

Loki blinked at him “You cant be serious”

Thor smirked and leaned closer and Loki found himself wanting to step back.

“I am” Thor said “Just as serious as I will be when I slash that braid off you, right here before all your people”

Loki looked into Thor’s eyes and realized he meant it.

A moment of hesitation he allowed before he smiled back.

“Consider it done” he smiled “And know that I will win again”

“No” Thor gave him a pitying glance “You won’t”

Behind him, Loki heard Helblindi make a noise and had he been wiser, he would have listened.

But the will to have Thor against proved too much and Loki found himself a few degrees warmer than he had been before Thor talked to him.

***

“You should just come out and say it” Loki said as he wound his braid out of the way “Staring at me will do nothing for you”

Helblindi scoffed “You’re going to lose”

Loki lowered his arms and straightened his cloth, his jewels “Don’t be silly. I have magic to use”

“And he is using Mjolnir” Helblindi said “nothing rivals that, not even your magic, brother”

Loki gave him a dramatic roll of his eyes “Please. Do try and be supportive, brother, you are really dampening my spirit”

“I would rather not see you pummeled”

Loki turned to him fully “What makes you think…”

“That you will lose?” Helblindi cut in “Look at him, brother, look at his face. He’s a stone cold killer at the moment. You have your magic and your knives where he had much more. I only wish you would back out when you have the chance”

Loki laughed “Helblindi you miss the part where I already broke him. I had him, I have won once. All I need to do is get inside his head and remind him of that. Simple.”

“He does not look broken, brother” Helblindi said.

He sighed a moment later “I fear you will know that soon enough. Call to me when you need me”

Loki frowned “You will not watch”

“Nay” Helblindi said as he walked away “But I will hear about it, worry not”

“Will you not wish me luck?” Loki called

“No use”

Loki rolled his eyes and waved a dismissing hand at his brother.

The man had a bad attitude sometimes.

So, with his hair out of reach, his head high, Loki walked down to the ring to once again defeat Thor.

And have his spoils.

***

Thor’s eyes narrowed as he watched Loki approach.

The sly, slender, bejeweled little devil.

He was smirking, giving someone on the off side a look that made him look attractive and made Thor want to punch him at the same time.

He flexed a few muscles and relaxed as Loki approached, standing before him once again, his crimson gaze glinting.

A Jotun came between them again to recite the rules.

Their weapons of choice only.

No biting

No hair pulling.

Thor smiled and pointedly gave Loki’s hair a look, just like last time.

Loki smiled at him and uncurled his hands, forming green orbs around them.

Thor whirled Mjolnir, opting not to show off for once, and held her at arm’s length behind him.

The place was cleared.

And a moment later, Loki attacked.

He jumped into the air, a graceful, lethal thing, reminding Thor of a dagger.

His arms were tucked in his body as he spun, then lashed out, sending two large orbs towards Thor.

Thor blocked one with his hammer and dodged the other easily enough, looking up in time to see Loki’s foot collide with his jaw, sending him staggering to the side.

Loki landed with all the grave of a cat and smiled at him.

Thor slowly looked to him, licking the blood off his lip and smiling.

Loki attacked again, uncoiling from his crouch like a snake, striking Thor, magic in his black nails as he lashed with them, making Thor jump back and turn to the side to let Loki pass.

Loki skid to a halt, turned and leapt again.

Thor dodged him again, leaping into the air, swinging his hammer and giving Loki a light tap at the hip to make him stagger to the side.

Gaining his composure quick, Loki turned to kick at Thor again.

Thor stepped back, avoiding another vicious hit and raised his hammer.

Loki crouched low, hands held out by his sides and Thor moved, hammer raised.

Loki yelled and ducked, bracing himself because Thor was sure to hit him.

But when Thor merely passed over him, wind and lightning, and ended up behind him, Loki turned.

Thor was smiling, having faked his attack and Loki sneered.

This was getting interesting.

Loki threw more magic at Thor, making the ground rise up in rage under Thor, forcing him to leap and skip over the mounds that rose from within the ice, jagged rocks that blocked vision for the other Jotunar.

Thor moved to a cleaner spot and jumped back as one rose, missing him be mere inches.

A second later, it shattered under Mjolnir and Loki could see him.

He sent two stunning spells forward and Thor used Mjolnir to lift himself to the skies, somersaulting in the air twice before he landed before Loki.

Loki was panting and Thor had barely done anything.

Loki smiled and raised his hands high, forming a cylinder around Thor, letting it rise to the skies.

Thor watched it grow and raised his hammer, shooting out from it a moment before it closed at the top and flying around Loki to land behind him.

Immediately, Loki spun, a kick ready.

Thor grabbed his ankle and pulled, making Loki yelp and brace himself on his hands, then kick Thor in the gut with his free foot.

He put distance between them instantly and that was when he felt the game change.

Thor whirled Mjolnir as Loki turned back, his spells ready.

He placed his rapidly spinning hammer to the ground, pelting Loki with broken shards of ice.

Loki raised a shield around him.

Thor broke through with his hammer.

And Loki yelled as he was thrown feet away, crunching under the weight of Thor’s hammer.

His hair had opened and he saw Thor eyeing it as he approached.

Loki made to jump and cried out when he was yanked back.

Turning, he gaped when he saw Mjolnir resting on his thick braid.

Immediately he tried to teleport but it didn’t work, he barely flickered.

He looked to Thor, on his hands and knees because he couldn’t get up, and realized that Thor hadn’t looked at intimidating a few moments before.

But Thor, knowing what Loki expected him to do, simply called his hammer back.

Loki was on his feet and in a lethal stance once more.

“Now” Thor rasped “I strike”

Loki stared at him.

Clouds rumbled above and Loki felt the atmosphere change.

He looked up and his eyes widened a moment before a bolt of lightning fell upon him.

***

It lasted a moment, not even a second.

But Loki screamed as though he had been tortured for centuries.

The pain…

Oh great Ymir, the pain was phenomenal and he whimpered as he fell, curled up into the ice.

He twitched a few times but heard nothing over the blood roaring in his ears and couldn’t see anything other then images blurred by his own tears.

A deep rumble sounded somewhere and Loki felt his magic start to heal.

Only there was nothing to heal, not really.

He had been shocked, stunned into immobility. Nothing was truly damaged but the pain he could still recall and feel had been awful.

He moaned as he felt someone near and managed to push himself on his hands.

The roaring dulled around him and as Loki healed from invisible wounds and gained coherence, he realized that the only reason he could hear the blood rushing was because there was silence all around him.

Loki gasped and sat up, tinkling sounded a moment before the heavy set he wore around his neck fell.

He caught it against his chest, his face shocked at he looked at Thor.

Looked up at Thor.

He’d lost.

His heart hammered as he saw the victory in Thor’s shoulders, the glint in his eye that Loki _knew_ boded ill.    

Those that watched were stunned, not truly surprised, knowing that Thor had done nothing other than render him useless, but still unable to keep from checking in Loki was fine.

Thor moved just as one took a step forward, and Loki found himself inclining backwards.

“My sweet, arrogant prince” Thor smiled as he crouched down before Loki, looking into his gaze “I do believe you lost”

Loki’s eyes were wide, and unknown to him, worried.

He almost flinched when Thor raised a hand and it took him just a second to realize what Thor was reaching for.

“No…”

It was the softest sound, escaping before Loki could stop it.

Thor smiled, “I love that sound on your lips”

A second later, Thor pulled out a dagger.

A few Jotuns moved but it was too late.

Loki had turned away and felt it, the horrible feeling, the tug and the sound so close it was almost intimate.

A heavy weight fell off his shoulders and Loki cried out very softly, as though just for Thor.

He heard Thor laugh and heard him back away.

Loki looked at him in stunned disbelief, one hand going to his head.

He felt nothing.

His hair was taken, and even as he watched it, Thor coiled his braid around his hand and forearm.

Loki looked at him, feeling a chill go through him as the Jotuns closed in on Thor.

“Tonight” Thor sneered at him “You’re mine”

Loki tried not to tremble as Thor was dragged off, presumably to be punished.

Loki doubted it.

He had gone through this of his own free will, Thor hadn’t forced him, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

Only, he had.

And now he was going to pay for it.

Loki slapped his forehead and wondered whether he had been played from the very start.

Knowing Thor.

He probably had been.


	5. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, so sorry it is taking so long, but I have hurt my hands and it takes time to type.
> 
> I will be better soon, I hope so it wont be this way

Laufey was not pleased.

Not at all.

He looked down at Thor, at the braid he held wrapped around his hand and wrist, his blue gaze as defiant as it had been the first time Laufey had seen him.

The guards that dwarfed Thor seemed to be waiting for something to happen, watching the King and Thor carefully.

Thor, on the other hand, looked back at Laufey impassively, defiantly, as though daring him to do something.

There was arrogance there again, anger that Laufey had thought had dampened as Thor learned his position here.

Laufey inclined his jaw and looked at the guards, then back at Thor.

“Leave us”

The guards, who had clearly wanted a show, seemed disappointed as Laufey ordered them to go. They closed the doors behind them and leaned against the ice, however, trying to listen to what was going on inside.

Thor looked at Laufey, his fingers brushing the soft black hair braided in his hands.

Laufey looked at it and scowled “Where did you get that?”

Thor looked down at the braid, then back at Laufey’s displeased face.

“I found it” he lied blatantly.

Laufey’s eyes slit as he looked at him, at the way he didn’t even bother to hide his lie.

“Thor, is there something you should tell me?” he asked “Something concerning the fact that you are an inch away from angering me and finding the unpleasant consequences not to your liking?”

Thor shook his head “No”

Laufey’s lips tightened and he walked over.

Thor stood, gazing up at him, having had enough of dealing with spoilt Jotuns for the day, where he was as Laufey descended. His blue eyes were fixed on Laufey’s face as he neared.

Laufey grabbed Thor’s arm roughly and glared down at him.

“Listen to me and listen well, boy” Laufey snarled as Thor scowled up at him “You are mine. Mine to keep, mine to destroy. If I want, I can cherish you, give you everything you want, and I can make your life miserable here, hurt you, harm you, destroy you and remind you of your place over and over, until you learn it, my whore!”

Thor’s jaw tightened.

“So when I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it” Laufey shook him, making him stumble “not look at me as though you have a station here, understand?”

Thor had his angry gaze fixed to the ground and tightened his jaw, feeling like a chastised boy.

Laufey growled when he received no answer and shook him again.

“Answer me!”

Thor looked at him angrily and Laufey felt a twinge of guilt rise within him at his treatment.

Because he liked Thor, he really did. Not only for what he was to him, but for what kind of person he was. He was a good man, and Laufey didn’t like treating him this way.

But he’d heard rumors, servant talk that seemed to have no origin, but had a solid truth at the base at the same time.

And he didn’t like it.

He’d heard that Thor had spent the night with Loki, that he had stayed with his bastard son, that he had let Loki use him in the most basic of ways and that Thor…

…Thor hadn’t stopped him.

It had started with a match Thor had apparently lost, one where he wagered his body and Loki had…

Laufey shook his head to get rid of the rage that still crept within strongly and once more looked at his possession, his Thor.

“Tell me”

Thor inclined his jaw as Laufey glared at him “The truth?”

Laufey hardened his gaze again and tightened his grip in warning.

“Nothing else” he said “Tell me why you have Loki’s braid in your possession. Tell me what happened, what you did when I was sleeping a few days ago”

Thor hesitated only till he felt Laufey tighten his grip on him again and saw something shift angrily in Laufey’s gaze.

The man was jealous, he thought of Thor as his and he wouldn’t spare anyone who touched Thor or thought about having him. Loki, whether he be son or not, would be dealt with.

If he told, chances were that Laufey was going to punish Loki severly.

And Thor wondered if it would be something brutal.

Probably.

Probably not.

He looked at Laufey again and exhaled, decision made.

***

Loki was standing before the mirror, trying not to let what had happened affect him too much.

His hands were hovering over his head, his eyes still in a form of disbelief as he looked at himself.

His hair…

That bastard, that vengeful bastard had taken his hair, just like Loki had done.

There was poetic justice there, Loki knew, the fact that he had suffered the same fate as Thor had, at his hands, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

He was looking for some way to justify himself, to see the injustice of what Thor had done, but he found none. What Thor had done and what he was going to do…

…Loki felt himself shudder and stopped it by will and will alone.

What he was going to do, Loki will take in and walk off as though it didn’t bother him. He will deny Thor the pleasure of his revenge, deprive him of the joy he was no doubt looking forward to.

He wouldn’t give Thor what he wanted even as Thor took from him.

Because even if Loki had been arrogant and spoilt enough to think that he could beat Thor, even if he had lost – unfortunately – and been more than a little surprised at the power Thor wielded, he was still a prince and as such, he was…

The door banged open, cutting him off and Loki spun around, ready to attack the person responsible for the insolence.

But all desire to attack vanished when Laufey strode in, slamming the door shut behind him.

“You, little…”

Loki backed away, his eyes watchful, his hands shimmering with magic to get himself out.

He wasn’t worried, not when he faced his father, even when he felt the wall at his back.

“How dare you touch him?” Laufey snarled as he approached his son “How dare you even think of doing this?!”

Loki sneered “Oh, the little prince went to you then?”

It disappointed him, Loki thought, that Thor would give him in, tell his father what he had done, Thor was stronger than that.

“He didn’t have to come to me, as you put it, I could _see_ it!” Laufey’s face contorted in anger further “Do you have any idea of the rumors you spread? About the reputation you set on Thor? They are calling him the Royal Whore, _have you no shame_!?”

Loki stared at him for a moment only, before understanding dawned on him.

He scoffed and smirked “And what exactly displeases you so? The rumors or the fact that I did something to him?”

“I asked him” Laufey snarled “For a little bastard like you, I was worried and I asked him why he had _your_ hair in his hands. I thought he had done something to you. But now…”

Laufey shook his head at his own stupidity and took another step forward, prompting Loki to slip to the side  

“You are a selfish little bastard, a spoiled runt” Laufey growled at him “You have no place here but dwell only because I allowed it. Push me too far and you will know how I deal with problems like you.”

Loki’s lips tightened in his rage.

“Ever since I brought that boy here you have been itching to harm him” Laufey went on “That is what you are good at, I guess I should not be surprised. You’re a mutt, Loki, wanting what you can’t have and spoiling it for those who do. I have known this for a while and I care not. But know this.”

Loki leaned back as Laufey’s words, not actions, tore through him, pressing himself back into the corner as Laufey loomed over him.

“Touch him or harm him again” Laufey snarled “And you will regret it. His hair was one of the things I liked about him, but not the foremost thing that appeals to me. That is the only thing that has left you untouched tonight. Try this again and I will hang you from the thickest tree for the beasts to take. Understand?”

Loki glared at him so Laufey grabbed the back of his clipped hair, making him hiss in pain and pulled his head back, until Loki whimpered and grabbed his hand because of the pain.

“I said did you understand?” he asked, with a vicious pull backwards.

“Yes” Loki hissed, his eyes tearing up in pain “You make yourself perfectly clear, Majesty”

Laufey released him and Loki glared at him, angry tears in his eyes.

“Good” Laufey said

Then he turned around and left his child alone in his room, rubbing his scalp to rid of the horrible pain that went through him.

***

Thor was beaming.

From what he had heard, Laufey had had a go at Loki after dinner and from the angry look on Laufey’s face, it hadn’t gone well.

Which meant Loki would be in a foul mood at the moment.

Which meant that Thor’s revenge would be twice as sweet as he’d previously thought.

Not only was he going to have Loki to do with as he pleased, but he would have a Loki already smarting from wounds his father gave him.

It was going to be a sweet, sweet night for Thor today.

After dinner, Laufey had barely energy left to do anything to him other than have him in his lap, sitting between his legs and using his hand on Thor.

He’d allowed it, mainly because he wanted the old Jotun to tire himself out and get to his fun with Loki, but also, because in the back of his mind, he knew this was why he was sent here.

After Laufey made him finish, he’d kissed him heavily, groaning against his mouth. Thor allowed that too.

Afterwards he held Thor as he went off to sleep and that was when Thor slipped out from beneath the furs, donned his clothes, picked up his hammer and all but skipped outside into the halls.

He knew there were rumors going about and he knew Loki would suffer his father’s wrath if Laufey found out they were true, which was why Thor let all sense of stealth go as he walked over to Loki’s chambers, this time with a grin on his face.

No one saw him, sadly, and Thor stood before those doors, feeling himself looking forward to everything he would do to Loki tonight.

Raising a hand, he knocked a few times on the door and waited.

He tapped his hammer a few times against his palm and bit his lip as he waited.

He was about to raise his hand against to knock, after having waited a while and thinking of how to break Loki, when he heard movement inside and he smiled.

Loki opened the door, his crimson gaze lifting to Thor’s before he frowned.

“You” he scoffed “What are you doing here?”

Thor grinned at him, charming and sweet “I would love to remind you, but you already know, so it would be a waste”

Loki snarled, his mouth tightening when Thor pushed past him and entered the room.

“My, my, someone had a bad day” Thor commented as he saw a few shards of glass broken on the ground.

Loki exhaled and turned to him “Not tonight, Odinson. Collect your wager another night”

Thor hummed, grinning and taking in everything about Loki’s room as he spun on one foot to smile brilliantly at the Jotun prince.

“No” he said.

Loki closed his eyes and prayed for patience “Thor…”

“Close the door” Thor ordered “Then come here”

Loki glared at him “I said…”

“And I said no” Thor beamed “Now do as I say, or I go to your father and tell him not only that you break your word, but also that you have had this whore of his”

Loki glared at him, angry color flushing his face.

A moment later he snapped the door shut and locked it.

“I am a prince” Loki told him “Put me through true harm and you will…”

“Whatever you say” Thor cut in, waving a hand “I only wish to induce upon you the same pain you did on me”

Thor smiled and crooked a finger at him “Come on”

Loki swallowed, trying not to let his nervousness show, but his father’s meeting had shaken him more than he cared to admit.

He looked at Thor, from the base of his thick boots to the furs around his hips, the straps across his chest that held his other fur over him and his cold, blue eyes.

He felt vulnerable in his current form of dress, his skin visible to those vengeful eyes as he obeyed and walked over.

Thor waited until Loki was close enough, then grabbed his wrist and yanked him close, smiling as he heard Loki’s gasp after he hit his chest, felt his arms trapped between them.

His thick arm went around Loki, holding them close as he looked down at him, alternating between looking at Loki’s lips and his eyes a few times before he licked his lips.

He felt Loki’s heart thunder against his and he smirked.

“Undress me” he commanded “Slowly, like you mean it”

Loki looked into his eyes and held his tongue.

Slowly, he pulled his arms from Thor’s warm body and looked at the strap that would release the fur from him.

His hands touched it while Thor’s mouth lowered to Loki’s skin.

Loki gasped and flinched, would have pulled away if Thor hadn’t tightened his arm around him.

“What are you doing?” Loki gasped, looking worried all of a sudden.

Thor smiled “Nothing. Do as I asked, nothing more”

He nudged Loki and Loki nodded again, trying not to react as he felt Thor’s hot mouth against his shoulder, going to his neck as he undressed him.

It was unnerving, not only because it was hot, almost making him hiss in discomfort, but also because it sent shudders through him, made his breath quicken and made his legs tremble.

His hands shook as they tried not to fumble but suddenly undoing a strap was one of the hardest things Loki had ever done.

“I’m going to have you tonight, Loki” Thor whispered, running his hand up and down Loki’s back, fixing at his nape.

Loki made a soft sound as Thor pulled him back, tipped his head back by holding his hair and looked into his eyes.

“But I will make you beg, first” Thor said “You will cry and plead and struggle against me, writhe beneath me and try to escape. But I won’t let you. I will hold you down, I will pin you to your bed and have my way with you, I will make you scream Loki, just like you made me scream. And you will take it. You will take it all because you won’t have a choice, right Loki?”

Loki swallowed, his throat bobbed and he nodded “I am a prince…”

“You were” Thor said “before I had you in my arms, you were. Tonight, you are mine. Every part of you, everything you will release, is mine. You’re my whore tonight, Loki, mine. And I will teach you the punishment for daring to anger the son of Odin, no matter when his rank is.”

Loki looked him in the eye and he knew Thor was no lying.

Tonight was going to be hell for Loki, Thor would make sure of it.

And it wouldn’t be the sort of hell Loki might enjoy.

No, this was revenge.

This was anger.

And Loki had brought it upon himself.

***

“Now get on the bed”

Loki kept his head held high as he turned from Thor, who was completely naked behind him.

The dim light of the room fell on him and made shade and light dance across his body, making it glow a dull bronze, making the grooves and muscles on his torso much more imposing.

Loki ignored it, though. He went to the edge of the bed and started to take his cloth off.

“Stop”

Startled, Loki gave Thor a look over his shoulder, lowering his eyes to the floor in an attempt to avoid looking at him, at the sheer sexuality that surrounded him.

“What?” Loki managed to scoff “did you change your mind?”

“No” Thor said “But I told you to do nothing other than what I told you”

He walked over and Loki forced himself to remain still.

“Did I tell you to take that off?”

Loki swallowed and sneered “I assumed you would want me to…”

He broke off, yelping as Thor smacked his rear, making him jump and turn to face him, dismay and disbelief on his face.

“You dare to…”

Loki broke off again as Thor slapped him, not hard, but it stung.

And Loki lost his temper.

“You stupid bastard, I’ll rip your head off!”

Loki all but lunged at him and Thor laughed.

This was what he wanted, after all.

Thor was prepared while Loki was enraged.

It was no match.

And Thor grinned at him when he managed to pin Loki on the bed, the hissing, growling heathen he had between his hands was more alluring than anything Thor had previously imagined.

“Oh, I knew there was life in you, prince” Thor smiled down at him as Loki glared at him, his gaze slit, his teeth bared in rage “I cant wait to have it between my fingers”

“I’ll kill you” Loki snarled “One chance is all I need, I will kill you”

Thor grinned as the sentiments he felt so late in his own ravishing appeared on Loki’s face now.

“That’s more like it”

Thor’s hands shifted upwards until he held Loki’s wrists.

He pulled him higher on the bed, ignoring how Loki kicked out beneath him and set him on his pillows.

“Comfortable?”

“Burn in hell” Loki snarled.

Thor felt his fingers humming with magic and clicked his tongue.

“Oh no” he said, shaking his head “None of that”

Loki glared, feeling his magic race to the tips of his fingers, he could see Thor’s face as he burned it.

But the next second, Thor moved and Loki’s eyes widened as he saw Thor pluck the hammer from his belt.

“You dare not!” Loki cried.

A second later, the hammer was resting in Loki’s hands and he shouted in rage.

Thor pulled back and Loki tugged at his hands, unable to move them. He thrashed and raged and cussed and Thor watched it all with a grin on his face.

When Loki fell back, panting and glaring at him, Thor smiled.

“Oh, sweet prince”

Loki stared as Thor once more came to loom over him, gently grabbed his jaw between a thumb and finger and smiled.

“I’m going to have fun with you tonight” Thor spoke, tracing Loki’s lower lip with his thumb.

Loki didn’t speak.

His hands couldn’t move, he couldn’t move and a horrid realization went through him when he discovered that no magic was going to escape his hands, not when Mjolnir rested upon his fingers.

“You planned this” Loki breathed, feeling his anger fade into something else “You planned this entire night”

“I planned more, but yes, I will agree with you for the moment”

He shifted so he straddled Loki and looked into his eyes.

“Don’t bite me” Thor commanded as he lowered his head.

Loki’s eyes widened when he realized what he had done.


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And something changed. They dont understand.
> 
> And they dont fight

Loki’s eyes widened as he saw Thor lower his head and he turned aside, gasping when Thor’s full lips landed upon his high cheekbone.

“What are you doing?” Loki breathed, not looking back even when Thor pulled away.

Thor frowned “I’m kissing you. Why? Have you never done that before?”

Loki inclined his jaw “Of course, I have you fool! What I mean is …why?”

Thor raised a brow and Loki looked back at him, glaring.

Thor blinked when he realized Loki actually wanted an answer.

“That is what you do when making love”

“Well, you aren’t making love, are you?” Loki snarled “So keep your gaping maw to yourself and get on with it.”

Thor blinked “You don’t like me kissing you?”

“Was something amiss in my last sentence?” Loki asked, eyebrows raised “No, I don’t. I don’t like your…”

He broke off a second later, gasping loudly because Thor’s mouth was upon his own, pushing his head back, making him part his lips, making him take Thor’s tongue until he gained enough coherence to break it off again.

Thor didn’t let him speak, though, he gazed into Loki’s eyes and smiled.

“Then isn’t it a good thing that your wants matter naught?”

Loki stared and almost flinched when Thor grasped his jaw, his thick thumb pulling Loki’s lower lip down.

“Now” Thor smiled “open your mouth, Prince”

Loki felt his heart begin to hammer and he found himself swallowing before he obeyed.

Protest would only drive Thor on harder and it would be better if Loki…

The next moment, all thought was chased from Loki’s mind as he felt what Thor was doing to him.

A moan rose to the ceiling and Loki couldn’t tell whose it was. His eyes had closed without his consent and had his hands not been pinned down, his fingers would have twitched.

Thor moved his lips, rubbing them against Loki, hot and wet and glistening. He panted softly, the heat inside him radiating and Loki felt as though it was burning him.

But he couldn’t resist.

Thor pushed back and Loki lifted his head, taking the kiss back, pulling Thor back, licking the inside of his mouth and groaning loudly before he realized what he was doing.

Thor pulled away, looked down into Loki’s flushed face.

“Oh, none of that” Thor smiled “I don’t want you enjoying yourself, Loki”

His voice trembled ever so slightly, but Loki didn’t notice, he was trying to get his breath back.

“Close your eyes”

Loki blinked in surprise “What?”

“Close your eyes” Thor said “Or do you wish me to put a blindfold over it”

Loki shook his head and Thor smiled.

“And don’t peek. Honor the agreement as I did, Loki, you owe me that much”

Loki looked into his eyes, took his time before he fluttered his lashes a few times, then closed his eyes as Thor had said, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

He only heard now, and felt.

He felt everything he hadn’t felt before, the change in the air, the bed against his back, Mjolnir slowly numbing his finger tips.

He felt Thor the most.

He was straddling him, his heavy thighs touching Loki on both sides, sticking because the man was hot where Loki was cold, felt the cloth he worse around himself, felt him hover over his face, the gentlest of breath fanning Loki’s face.

He heard him, too, over the beating of his own heart, he heard Thor breath, heard the noise the bed made as Thor’s breathing increased and decreased the pressure upon it.

He felt Thor move and flinched before he could help himself, felt him lever himself on only one hand, heard him grunt as he lifted something placed a little too far, then felt him return to the same position, his skin against Loki, his gaze upon him.

“Do not open your eyes until I tell you, understand?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded and swallowed, his throat bobbing nervously.

“Tip your head back”

Loki swallowed nervously and obeyed, tipping his head back, exposing his neck.

“Stop”

Loki stopped.

“Now don’t move”

He didn’t feel it at first, but when he did, Loki let loose a soft breath, his mouth parting as he exhaled.

The finest tendrils of a feather, soft to the point of almost not being there, touched his forehead and glided down his temple to his cheek.

It wasn’t even a whole feather, just a few strands Thor held between his thumb and finger but it made Loki feel them as though he could do nothing else.

They moved down his cheek, slowly silky and caressing him, went past his cheek before Thor lifted them again.

He placed them on Loki’s forehead, guiding them down over the bridge of his nose and to his lips where they stuck ever so slightly because his mouth was wet, then down his chin, going over once side of his jaw and tickled him under his ear.

Loki shuddered and he heard Thor’s deep laughter, felt it rumble through his own system.

He started to feel himself grow hard, the shudders making him tremble over and over.

“Keep still”

Loki didn’t reply and he bit the inside of his lip as Thor lowered the strands, down Loki’s neck.

Loki flinched when he suddenly felt the hot breath hit his throat, felt Thor lowered his head as though to bite him.

“What…” Loki breathed very softly “What are you planning?”

Thor laughed and Loki hissed when he felt his warm fingertips touch the underside of his arm, slipping down to his ribs, feather light, barely there.

“You’ll see”

The strands were there again, travelling from Loki’s collarbone to his chest, going down his middle and resting, circling over his belly; Loki barely stopped himself from gasping.

Thor’s hand stroked his arms, his palm skidding over his smooth skin, gliding up his arm to his wrist, pressing down on his pulse before it returned and ventured lower, lower until it touched one protruding hipbone.

“I wonder” Thor said, as though in true wonder “If those slender hips can take a man like me”

Loki swallowed loudly, nervously and Thor smirked.

“Don’t tell me you are afraid”

Loki didn’t reply, he tried calming himself and he bit the tip of his tongue as Thor’s fingers skimmed over the rim of his cloth, his blunt nails scratching the sensitive place beneath his navel.

Loki didn’t know he had shuddered until Thor laughed.

“Eager?”

Loki once more, remained silent and Thor shifted lower on his body.

“Such tightly clamped legs”

Loki began to breathe harder.

“Part them, Modest Prince”

Loki flinched violently when Thor inserted a hand between his thighs, gently and carefully, before he applied a little pressure.

Loki was on the verge of asking him to be gentle when he stopped himself.

Then, slowly, he parted his legs, now completely spread for Thor.

Thor hummed a laugh and Loki realized that the strands had vanished from his middle and were now heading elsewhere.

Thor lifted Loki’s leg, bent it gently and placed it on the bed,

“Stay”

Loki obeyed once again and took a deep inhale when he felt those strands on the underside of his knee.

“You may talk” Thor said.

Loki gulped “There is nothing to talk about”

His voice was breathy and it seemed to please Thor.

“There is a lot to talk about” Thor said “Like how I learned that you cheated in our first match”

Loki’s eye flashed open and he looked down at Thor.

“W- what?” he stuttered.

Thor smiled “You didn’t think I didn’t know, did you?”

Loki stared “But you… you said nothing”

“Aye” Thor leaned over and looked him in the eye before he reached over with one large hand and placed it over Loki’s eyes.

He leaned over to whisper in his ear

“I didn’t have you at my mercy before, that’s why”

Loki felt a chill go through him.

***

Loki calmed himself, trying not to panic as Thor covered his eyes.

He had yet to move away.

“You hurt me and…”

Thor scoffed “Oh, Loki please. I do not intend to hurt you. I intend to humiliate you. Like you do to me. Only mine will be much worse”

Still blinded, Loki sneered “Then you have chosen a mission you shall fail. I have been through harsh treatment before, I can manage perfectly well.”

“I know” Thor said, his touch lingering and pressing two fingers up and down the inside of his thigh.

“But you cannot take what I will give you, trust me”

“What?” Loki scoffed “A few kisses and a feather? Come on, Odinson, at least give me something to cower from”

Thor laughed above him and the hand was gone. Loki blinked a few times before he looked Thor in the eye, saw his beautiful, perfect face that he wanted to burn.

“I am going to lift the hammer now” Thor said, as pleasant as ever “And you will be on your front. Understand? No tricks”

Loki rolled his eyes “As you wish”

Thor pulled the hammer away and Loki lay still, pulling his hands closer to his body and grimacing a little as he flexed his fingers, looking at them.

“If these are damaged…”

“Yes, yes, you will smite me with the rage of a thousand runt mages, I understand” Thor cut in “Now turn over”

Loki gave him a solid glare, rubbing his hands before he sat up, turned over and presented himself on all fours to Thor.

“Happy?”

Thor laughed “Not at all. Lie down”

Loki rolled his eyes and flopped down ungracefully on the bed.

“Hands over your head”

Loki blinked “Look, you can’t put that thing on me again, it’s numbing my arms”

Thor hummed “Would you rather I stick it in you?”

Loki froze, then turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t dare”

Thor looked at him then grinned slowly “I would”

Loki gulped, nervous and thought about bolting.

“Hold out your arms” Thor ordered “Or this opens you up for me”

Loki inclined his jaw and fell back angrily, a thousand curses upon his lips that he silenced.

Thor sniggered and reached over and one more placed the hammer upon Loki’s hands.

“Don’t you just hate it?” Thor asked.

“Bastard”

Thor beamed.

“Now” Thor said “We start”

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t very nervous.

***

He could see the head of his own bed and his hands trapped before him, nothing else.

Behind him, Thor was moving again.

He shifted and moved off Loki entirely, leaving him cold, though it seemed to be something impossible.

His warmth gone, Loki started to shudder and he didn’t know why. His breath came out short and he tried to look over his shoulder but failed.

Thor was not in his line of vision and with this damned hammer upon him, his vision was severely limited.

He heard Thor moving about, though and he wondered what the oaf was doing.

He didn’t ask and kept his mouth firmly shut, even when he felt his heat once again close to him.

Thor didn’t straddle him, he sat beside him on the bed, just shy of touching.

“Are you nervous?”

A warm hand play upon his back and Loki resisted the urge to jump.

“No” Loki said “just bored”

“Bored?” Thor pretended to be chagrined “That was not something I expected you to be, but alright…”

Loki felt Thor shift again and he bit his lip to smother his cry when the oaf pulled his legs apat and sat between them.

“I’ll just have to keep you otherwise occupied then, no?”

Loki didn’t reply, but a moment later, Thor’s mouth came to rest on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki forced himself to remain still, forced himself not to make a sound, but when Thor’s hands cupped around his thighs, he couldn’t help the small noise he made.

Thor chuckled, but otherwise didn’t respond and Loki could feel his hands move higher and higher, reaching the part where his legs met.

Loki lowered his head to the bedding as Thor hovered over his entrance, his lips sucking a bruise over Loki’s shoulder.

His fingers came from both sides, parting his cheeks gently, dipping in ever so slightly, lower than they should have been, opening him up for him.

He didn’t breach him, but Loki could already feel himself shake.

“Nervous?”

Loki didn’t deign to reply, instead, setting his forehead down where he arms met as they were held above his head and forcing himself to still somehow, but it was impossible and Thor seemed to know it.

His hands moved, laying flat on the sides of Loki’s hips before they curled into his cloth and ripped it off.

Loki gasped, jolted a little because he didn’t expect that, and looked up, catching nothing but his own breathing and the might of Mjolnir before him.

He may have made a noise, he made not have, but all thought of that vanished when he felt Thor’s hands slide down the sides of his hips, go under him and grab his length on both hands.

A gasp tore out of Loki’s throat and he bit his lip, lowering his head once more, biting down harder when Thor chuckled behind him.

“Oh, Loki, you have no idea what I am planning tonight” Thor whispered and his hands tightened a fraction.

Loki only just managed to bite down on a whimper and kept his eyes shut.

“It doesn’t matter” Thor said, using both his hands to squeeze and turn Loki, feeling him get hard “You won’t be able to do anything to stop my, anyway”

Loki made a small noise, grit his teeth, his breathing shuddering.

Thor gave him a hard squeeze and twisted his erection, finally making Loki cry out.

“Yes” Thor smiled, kissing the back of Loki’s head “This is what I want”

He went on and now that Loki had let loose one, he couldn’t hold back.

His feet dug into the mattress, his moved and curled, lifting and lowering his hips as Thor slowed down, then became faster, then slowed, playing him until Loki only whimpered.

“You can just ask me to stop”

“N-no” Loki gasped “I won’t”

Thor chuckled “Don’t go let your mouth make you promises your arse won’t be able to take, Loki”

He pulled at Loki, spread his fingers and tapped them against him.

“Thor!” Loki cried out, his back arching.

He was on fire, he was burning.

He lifted himself again, moving into Thor’s hands.

Thor smiled and stroked him harder, pressing him down and pulling him up, then playing his fingers all over him again.

He could feel Loki tense, he could feel him shudder and Loki whimpered, moaning and gasping now, not caring what he sounded like and pleasured himself, the warmth of Thor’s hands almost too much.

“Yes…” Loki whispered moving into the heat, feeling the pleasure skating over him, burning him, branding him “I’m going … I’m going…”

Thor pressed him between his palms and Loki arched as much as he could, a keening moan escaping his lips, ready to spill.

And Thor pulled back.

“No!” Loki shouted, gasping in dismay “No, you sick bastard!”

Thor chuckled behind him, setting his hands on Loki’s back.

“Yes” he smirked “Yes, Loki. I know you can take harsh cruelty but this… this tender soft touched feeling, you cannot take. And that is all you will get tonight. No satisfaction, nothing other than this, this very feeling you are going through now”

He moved forward once more and reached down to Loki’s shaft again.

“All night we have, Prince, prepare yourself”

***

Loki was biting his arm there were tears in his eyes but he hadn’t made a sound in a long time.

Thor was still working him, pushing him to the brink, making his body respond as he wished.

Once, Loki had managed to stay silent for so long Thor changed tactics.

He felt his mouth nibble at the small of his back, his sides, his ribs, his hipbones and licking at him when he got too harsh or when Loki shuddered and finally began to whimper.

He didn’t speak, Loki couldn’t speak so the only sounds in the room were choked off or amused.

Thor’s hands were experienced and hard, but on Loki, they were gentle and Loki sunk his teeth deeper, just shy of breaking his skin.

“No, no”

Loki froze when he felt Thor grab his hair and pull his head back

“If you have noises to make” he grinned, making Loki shudder “I would like to hear them”

Loki’s mouth parted to accommodate the horrid stretch and his arms were pulled almost painfully.

“Thor” he panted “Take the hammer away. I can’t take it”

Thor smiled “Really?”

Loki swallowed, wincing when Thor pulled him back further, making the stretch painful.

“Yes, gods damn it!” he snarled “take it off!”

“Beg”

Loki felt himself turn cold.

“What?”

“Beg me” Thor said “Plead with me to take it off”

Loki’s jaw tightened and he thought about refusing, but it really hurt.

So, licking his lips, he spoke.

“Thor” he whispered “Please.  Can’t take the pain, it hurts”

He gasped as he was released and fell forward, almost braining himself on Thor’s hammer.

The next moment the weight was gone and Loki groaned in pain.

His arms were asleep and he rubbed them, hissing and groaning as it became painful.

He curled up a little and put them under his chest.

Thor watched him impassively.

When a few long moments passed, he sighed.

“Are you done?”

Loki exhaled, praying for patience.

“Yes”

“Good” Thor tossed the hammer aside “On your back again”

Loki nodded and turned back.

His eyes widened when he saw that Thor was stark naked before him.

Before he could stop himself, he looked at Thor’s thighs, at the monster between them.

He looked away, flushing and Thor beamed.

“Bleeding virgin eyes?”

“Go to Hel”

Thor laughed and moved.

Loki stilled, his hands massaging his wrists as Thor once more loomed over him, hands on either side of his head and smiled down at him.

“Now” Thor said , raising a hand and brushing Loki’s hair back from his forehead “I will take you. It won’t hurt, not at all. You will love it, want more, crave it. I will be gentle and sweet and everything you are not. And when I am done, when I will finally let you spend yourself and leave, you will lie here, humiliated and dirty in your own spill, wondering why you ever stood against the god of Thunder.”

Loki gulped and a second later, Thor lowered his mouth to Loki’s.

***

“Touch me”

It was a command in that deep voice and Loki found himself obeying.

He hands slid on Thor’s back, his shoulders, his perspiration hot and slick and Loki dug his nails into his back without thinking.

His mouth opened under Thor’s command and he groaned loudly when he felt Thor grind his own arousal against his, hard and hot just like the rest of him.

He moaned softly, then louder, his mouth opening under Thor’s and he hissed when he felt his hands slip between the sheet and his shoulders, lifting him up.

Loki broke the kiss off and his head fell back.

“This is not humiliating me” he gasped, whining when Thor’s teeth nipped his throat.

“It will” Thor’s voice shook and in the back of his mind, he felt the change.

Loki hummed and he ran a hand through Thor’s hair, holding him tight and guiding him to a spot below his ear.

He groaned loudly as Thor bit down on it, then ran the flat of his tongue over it twice before pulling it between his lips, sucking gently.

“You’re a bastard”

Thor sunk his teeth in deeper and Loki’s breath hitched.

His legs lifted and pressed on Thor’s ribs, his erection hard and straining against him.

“Thor…” he breathed “I’ll…spill…”

Thor lifted his head, blew down on the mark he’d made and Loki shuddered.

Then he kissed him, down his neck, his chest, lapping at him and Loki placed both his hands on Thor’s shoulders once more guiding him to where he wanted.

Thor growled and bit the spot where Loki’s hipbone looked so delicious.

Loki moaned loudly and arched himself up against him, his nails digging into his shoulders once more.

“Thor…”

Thor shuddered at the way Loki spoke his name and as he sucked on Loki’s skin, he lifted a leg and placed it on his shoulder.

Travelling down, lower until he reached Loki’s thigh.

He started nibbling on the sensitive skin, pulling it between his teeth, sucking it, running his mouth over it.

And Loki got louder and louder, gasping and moaning as he writhed on the sheets, wanton and uncaring.

“Thor…” Loki gasped “Please…”

It was the perfect chance, the perfect way for Thor to humiliate him.

This was what he wanted, but for some reason – he didn’t.

He kissed his leg from thigh to ankle, pulling the skin between his teeth before he kissed it, then pulled away.

He shifted, moving up and placed his lips upon Loki’s.

“Something’s wrong” Thor gasped as he kissed him.

“I know” Loki said, running his hands up and down Thor’s body “You are not a monster like me, that’s what”

He kissed Loki harder for that and his hand went to the vial of oil he’d placed there to use for something more sinister.

***

Thor moved over him and spread his legs wide, kneeling between them. His thighs were damp – Thor had been far too liberal with the oil -  just like his glistening entrance and as he watched, Loki reached down, stretching himself and parted himself with two fingers, canting his hips invitingly.

“Use your mouth” he used his other hand to guide Thor there, no hesitation or cruelty.

Thor obliged, bending low and going as he was asked.

 He parted him with the tip of his tongue and teased him. Loki couldn’t hold back his cries of pleasure this time.

“Don’t stop yourself” Thor commanded “I want everyone to know how you enjoy being taken by an Aesir”

“If he ever takes me” Loki looked so exotic, hair spilled around, breathless against the sheets, crimson eyes gleaming.

Thor knew the challenge and accepted it. He lashed at his entrance with his tongue, making Loki writhe against his mouth before pushing two fingers in, sinking them till the knuckle at the same time he flicked him with his tongue.

Loki came with a shout and Thor fingered him through his release and touched his entrance again, flicking the channel once more as Loki shuddered. His thighs shivered beside his head and he moaned, scratching frantically. Then there was wetness on Thor’s brow before he realized he’d climaxed again.

Loki’s hand, that wasn’t in the sheets, ran through Thor’s hair as he pet him, breathing heavily. His gaze was on Thor and then lowered to the fingers he still had in him.

Thor felt hot and needy and shameless and selfish. There was no desire to punish, just a desire to have.

Thor didn’t know what changed, but at the moment, he couldn’t get himself to care.

Loki was stunning like this, seemingly built from perfection, the way he clung and moaned against Thor.

But, as he felt himself change from tormentor to love, he realized Loki did need _some_ sort of punishment.

 So when he moved and Loki protested, saying something about being too sensitive, he didn’t care.

Loki moaned as he moved his fingers and arched his hips forward, grinding into him. Thor curled a hand around his thigh to still him and moved his fingers again. Loki met him with each roll of his hips, too deep into his arousal to do anything else as he threatened to climax again.

“Make me hear you”

Loki shook his head, biting down on his knuckles and fisting the other hand in the sheets so tightly his knuckles went white.

Determined, Thor added a third finger and curled all three, pushing them up until Loki cried out.

This time, he knew and he was ready when the hot fluid hit his middle.

“Out” Loki commanded when he gained enough breath.

Thor’s hand glistened with oil and Loki’s fluids and he used them on his length, slicking himself up as he prepared. He slid his hands under Loki’s knees and pushed in with one smooth stroke, filling him immediately.

Loki moaned, hand fisting in Thor’s hair.

“I’m hurting you”

Loki chuckled and kissed his mouth “I am a frost giant. I have lain with many and your weapon isn’t as impressive as you would have imagined”

The image of Loki with anyone else suddenly drove him mad. He barely had time to know before he pulled his hips into his lap and thrust into him harshly, chants of ‘mine’ going through his brain and as he rut in. Loki’s legs wrapped around his waist but he paid no heed. He was branding and marking and owning!

He took him roughly, without grace, and climaxed inside him, spilling in his heat.

He fell on Loki and panted for breath. He felt a cool hand on his back, stroking him.

“You almost burn” Loki said after a long silence. He reached down and touched the spend that trickled out.

Thor’s eyes went wide as he licked it off and he became hard again.

This time, he took him slowly. He felt his own seed and it calmed him enough. Loki met him with every stroke, touching himself in time to each thrust and they came together.

They didn’t move after, Thor on top and Loki thinking about the direction this punishment took.

***

“My Father will punish you”

Thor smiled “No. He’ll punish you”

Loki smirked “You’re a bastard”

“I know”

“But one fantastic lover”

Thor grinned.

Loki almost whined when Thor pulled away a few moments later and sat up. He sat for a few moments before he pushed off the bed and started to dress.

Loki turned on his side, watching the marks he made on Thor and smiling.

“Do try and come back”

“I can’t” Thor said as he buckled up “You know that”

“We can keep it secret”

Thor laughed “You think you can keep these a secret?”

He gestured to Loki, covered in marks.

Loki looked down at himself and smirked “Nothing much. As I said, I have had many lovers”

Thor’s mouth turned down and Loki had to bite his lip to stop himself.

Oh, the brute was possessive.

Loki could make this work.

Thor dressed silently before he just stopped, standing there for a while, just staring at nothing.

Loki waited as well, he knew things had changed between them, that during Thor’s punishment something had happened that wasn’t clear to him yet.

But he knew he didn’t want to fight it.

Thor sighed, his stance relaxed a little before he went and picked up the hammer he’d tossed away.

“I’ll see you later, Prince”

Loki smiled “And I you, Odinson”

Thor didn’t reply, but Loki could swear he saw the smallest hint of a smirk on his plump lips and a promise in his eyes he wanted to grab onto.

 

 


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff

Laufey knew, the moment Thor had snuck back into his room, marks on him and his hair disheveled Laufey had known.

He wasn’t stupid, he had taken the throne not only with his name, but with his power, his own power, the one that showed them that Laufey was not someone to be trifled with.

He was ruthless and kind when he wanted to be and his very name shook the very knees of those that both opposed him and stood by him.

He was not someone to be trifled with and they will learn.

They would both learn.

But not now.

Laufey wasn’t impulsive, that ended a torment he wished to enjoy.

He was going to take his time, plan and find out _exactly_ why Thor strayed from his side.

He was going to make them completely unaware of his vengeance and them implement it, make them think they were on safe grounds, make them think they would make it through his rage.

And their punishment was going to come with a rage Laufey will seal within him with an iron hold.

With this in mind, Laufey smiled at Thor, the gesture seemingly sweet and the same as it had always been, but inside, where no one could see into his cold heart, Laufey was burning.

Thor was safer from his wrath than Loki, but no less within its range.

For as far as he knew, it was Loki, his trickster son that was responsible for it all, goaded Thor into it and wound him around his finger.

But there was a rather large possibility of that, Laufey was sure of it, that Thor had a part in it. As miniscule as it was, Thor was also responsible for this transgression.

The prince wasn’t helpless, he wasn’t stupid, if he betrayed Laufey, he did it of his own free will and that was something Laufey wasn’t willing to take.

Thor would pay, granted it would be less than what he will induce on Loki, but he would pay. And he would learn his place, Laufey will make him learn his place.

His kindness had a limit and that waned in the face of such blatant betrayal.

Thor looked at him from whatever he was writing at Laufey’s desk and gave a soft smile.

Laufey returned one, forced and made possible as he thought of the things he would make Thor go through.

Thor gave him a smile too, false, and one where he was clearly thinking about someone else other than his King.

***

Thor stood at the edge of the castle, looking down at Loki.

Ever since their night together, the one where Thor intended on punishing him, exacting revenge, and ever since that turned out to be something else entirely, Thor found himself glancing at the prince more and more.

He realized he did it today, when Laufey asked him what he was doing.

Thor had paled, looking stricken for a moment before he turned to smile at Laufey and told him Loki resembled him to a startling degree.

It had the opposite effect of what Thor wanted, his observation being in the shape of a compliment, because Laufey’s face darkened and he glared at Thor, telling him never to say that again.

They were having dinner, no one heard Laufey and Thor swallowed, feeling something hard lodge into his chest.

He nodded, apologized and Laufey glared at him for a few moments longer before he sat back.

He’d ordered Thor to his rooms after dinner, telling him to wait for him.

Thor knew what that meant and he left the table to go to Laufey’s room.

He fell against the dressing table, steadying himself.

He’d done this a hundred times, he’d liked it a hundred times, but right now…

He couldn’t understand why his heart was beating so loudly, why his arms were shaking with the mere thought of Laufey touching him.

Laufey had him first, Laufey treated him kindly, yet all he could remember was Loki, Loki touching him, Loki over him, under him, everywhere.

Loki he craved, Loki he wanted.

Thor swallowed and looked at himself in the mirror.

A stranger looked back at him, a stranger infatuated by the very Jotun Thor vowed to hate for eternity. His blue eyes were tormented, he could see his arms shaking.

What was he to do?

Plead a headache?

The door clicked open behind him and Thor spun around, turning to face Laufey as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

It clicked shut and Thor felt his heart rate increase as Laufey approached and he tried to keep his nervousness off his face.

What was wrong with him!?

Laufey raised a brow at him when he stopped before Thor.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

“Yes” Thor breathed, then cleared his throat “I was just …”

“You didn’t like that I scolded you”

Thor blinked “No! No, it’s not that, you are King you have a right to, I cant say anything, it’s just that …”

“You’re trembling”

Laufey reached out with a large hand and raked his fingertips down Thor’s biceps, feeling the tremor.

Thor shut his mouth, swallowing heavily and looking at Laufey’s shoulder.

“Are you nervous, Thor?”

Thor shook his head and closed his eyes briefly when Laufey grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

“Does my scolding bother you so?” Laufey stroked his bottom lip with a thumb.

The little liar was frightened, he realized.

Thor shook his head again and inhaled “I’m just … tired”

“Tired?” Laufey asked, his voice laced with false concern “What happened today to make you tired?”

He raised his other hand and stroked Thor’s head, like he was some sort of pet.

“Nothing” Thor shook his head.

A second later, a gasp caught in his throat as Laufey’s hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back.

He looked at Laufey, not even blinking, his mouth a tense line.

“Don’t lie to me, Thor” Laufey said “You’ll find my indulgence lacking when I discover someone deceiving me.”

Thor swallowed “I miss my home”

Laufey blinked, then smiled ; the boy was good.

“You miss your home?”

“Yes” Thor lied, not moving even though Laufey’s  grip was now painful “I miss my family and the warmth. I know I am bound to stay here but I have yet to grow used to the ice.”

“I see” Laufey said.

Slowly, he released his grip on Thor and stroked his cheek.

“Beautiful princess”

Thor bit his tongue as Laufey’s hands went to the fastenings of his clothes, that insult resting heavily upon his shoulders.

“Get into bed”

Thor had no choice and he closed his eyes only a moment as Laufey’s hands went around him and he stepped closer, tipping his head up to ravage his mouth.

He allowed it and he allowed everything that happened that night.

Now, he stood looking down at Loki, his lip still split from Laufey’s attention, the bruises on his arms and torso meeting with the cuts and scratches that littered his body.

Laufey hadn’t been merciful.

He had been rough to the point of it being painful, but Thor had kept his mouth shut, he wasn’t one to be disturbed easily, he had taken beatings in wars and they were much worse.

However, he still trembled and as he watched Loki spar with little children, letting them win each time as he thought himself unseen, his trembling increased and a prickling behind his eyes bothered him.

“Thor”

Thor turned and felt some color leave his face when Laufey stood behind him, hand extended.

“I find myself bored” Laufey said, standing in the hallway behind Thor “Come with me”

Thor wanted to say no, how desperately he did.

But he had never denied Laufey and he wasn’t about to start now, no matter how much it hurt him.

He nodded and walked forward taking his hand as h was led down the hall and into the chambers once more.

***

Loki was standing in the ice now, his face raised as he enjoyed the snowflakes that fell from the sky, light as pixies and sweet.

He closed his eyes, enjoying them, indulging in a childhood game he hadn’t played in so long, his lips curling into a smile, soft and unseen because he stood alone in the vast fields behind the castle.

No one came here, basically because it had nothing to offer, just a single frozen tree, almost dead, and the footsteps of children that had long since retired to their homes.

Loki stood alone now, content and happy, though alert to everything around, so when he heard the snow crunch behind him, he turned, slowly.

It wasn’t a giant, Loki knew by the softer footfalls, but Loki’s face became surprised, then pained when he saw him.

“Oh, Thor…”

The man looked like a mess.

There were cuts all over him and his lips bled.

There was a large bite mark on the crook of his neck, bruises all over him, scratches and patterns of teeth all over his torso.

He was limping and Loki’s felt his jaw slacken in hurt when he raised his crystal blue eyes to him that, upon sight of the prince, started to water slightly.

“Oh, Thor” Loki repeated, he moved forward to embrace him.

There was nothing shameful about the way Thor fell against him, nothing shameful about the warmth this cold creature gave him and Thor held him tightly, the Jotun he swore to hate, but sought comfort from now.

He buried his face in his shoulder and Loki cradled his head, put an arm around his shoulders gently because there were marks there as well.

“I’m sorry” Thor whispered, stunning Loki.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t …”

“Hush” Loki said, stroking his hair “You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing”

Thor held him tightly and closed his eyes and Loki felt a warm tear sliding down his neck and shoulder, vanishing halfway.

“It’s okay” Loki whispered, kissing his shoulder gently “I’ll fix you”

He would.

As soon as the paralyzing anger left him, he would.

He was glad Thor couldn’t see the rage in his eyes, couldn’t see the murder that was written and promised by the norns themselves.

“It’s alright” he whispered “It’s okay”

Thor didn’t dare let him go, not when he was shuddering so, not when he could still feel his hands on him, holding him down, hurting him.

No

He held Loki tighter and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to forget what had happened.

***

Loki, once more stood under the tree, thinking.

He was planning.

He needed Helblindi with him, and a few other rebels, or rebels he would create himself. And he needed a reason, any reason to have Laufey dethroned.

He could live without the throne if it came to that, Helblindi was a stout believer in everything Loki did, so that was not the problem.

The problem was a timing.

He knew he was no being completely rational when he thought this, but the more time Laufey spent with Thor, the more agitated Loki became.

The man may not know what was going on, but the punishment that Thor received was harsh.

He didn’t know what changed but he knew his father didn’t know.

Laufey was impulsive and both Loki and Thor would already have been dead if he knew.

No, this was something else and the spark of possessiveness in him made Loki double his plans to get Thor out and away.

To be with him.

That was all that mattered.

Loki hummed and tapped his lips, thinking.

A moment later, he heard a scuffing behind him and he shouted when something small and thick collided with the back of his skull.

Loki spun around and there stood Thor, a grin in his swollen, cut lips and another snowball held in his hands.

Loki gave him a disbelieving look and Thor hurled his weapon.

Loki ducked it and an evil smile came upon his own lips.

"Oh, you made a mistake, Aesir"

He raised his hands, gesturing to the snow and raised from his feet the ice, lifting them over his head and forming a ball larger that Thor’s torso.

Thor’s eyes widened "Oh no"

A second later, Thor turned around and ran ; there was nothing wrong with a tactical retreat.

 Loki gave and loud, exaggerated laugh and gave chase.

Thor ran as far as he could with Loki wielding his monstrosity and trying to hurl it at him.

It turned into a game, in the vast open fields as they both laughed and ran like children.

They were unaware of the angry crimson eyes that watched from afar or the furious look the King of Jotunhiem gave them both.  


	8. And the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse

Laufey had a plan for them – more for Loki than Thor, because after a few nights of going through what Laufey made him go through, the Aesir boy was rather tamed.

There was a simple rule about power that Laufey implemented, brute strength and intimidation, though the basest of ways to show dominance, were more effective than anything else.

Thor had been powerless, both because of his situation and Laufey’s own strength and Laufey had used that against him.

He thought he could go to Loki, sleep with him when he belonged to Laufey, Thor was wrong.

And today, Laufey was going to make sure Loki paid for it.

There was no real consequence for a royal family to share a whore, it had been done before and it would be done long after he was gone, it was nothing.

But there was one thing that gave him leverage and justification to do as he pleased to Loki.

True, he needed none, he was King and had no one to question him, but a reason would keep at bay resentment that he could possibly be faced with if  he killed his own son in cold blood.

Because a whore was not something worth having a family feud and bloodshed, a whore was something to be used and sent back.

A consort, on the other hand …

Laufey smiled to himself.

A consort, married to him and owned by him by the laws of Jotunhiem, was worth it. It was worth bloodshed, to fight for the honor of a consort, to destroy anyone who took said consort before or after the King, after Laufey.

Laufey was within his rights to have a fight, a duel of shorts, to avenge the tarnished honor of his future bride.

It wasn’t practiced, it hadn’t been done since the early years of Jotunhiem, but it wasn’t a dead act. Thought many fought and died in Jotunhiem for the very reason Laufey was now about to exploit, he was going to make it legitimate, make it known what Loki had stolen from him and what he wished to have revenge again.

No one took from him.

And Loki will learn.

He sat back in his throne, watching the ice shine and glitter, watched the icicles glow as dim light around their world illuminated them.

He had sent for Thor a few moments ago, he knew he would be here.

Underneath all that bravado and strength, there was a young man in a land of monsters. Thor was taken from his home, from his family and given to the beasts his father had always scared him of, told him they would destroy him.

All Laufey had done, was remind him what they were capable of and the man was behaving again.

That was all.

The guards moved outside and Laufey smiled when he heard the doors open and saw Thor enter.

There was a cautious smile on his face and his limp was less noticeable.

His blue eyes were fixed on Laufey as he studied him, making sure his master was in a good mood.

Laufey smiled and him and beckoned him close.

“Thor” he drawled, making his voice affectionate and gentle “Come along, I have great news to tell you”

Nodding, Thor jogged over, thanking the stars that Laufey wasn’t in an amorous mood. He stopped at Laufey’s feet, bowed and rose.

“My King” he said, straightening and standing respectfully “You called for me”

Laufey smiled at the formality “Aye. Prepare to rejoice, young prince, you are no longer my concubine”

A sharp pang of elation went through Thor and his eyes widened, relief etched on his features. There was no denying it, the happiness Laufey saw there, and he gave in to the sadistic impulse, raising a  hand as Thor opened his mouth to thank him, praise him, anything he’d had planned.

“You are no longer my whore” he said, smiling “because you will be my consort”

Thor’s grin, which had faltered at the insult, vanished completely as he looked at Laufey with wide blue eyes.

“What?”

Laufey smiled “I have decided that the peace will be everlasting if you wed me, Thor. That was the original plan, and the more I think about it, the more I like it. It will be better to you as well, spare you from the horrid ridicule you are currently vulnerable to”

Thor gaped at him, his future before him, playing like a tragic story.

Beaten, bruised and battered, Thor would be turned into a submissive wife under Laufey’s cruelty.

He would not have rights, he would not have freedom and he would not be under him for the rest of Laufey’s considerable life.

There was no way to express how he didn’t want it! He didn’t want to be with this monster, he wanted his freedom!

Loki soothed the wounds Laufey forced upon him, there was freedom in that at least, but if he were to wed him, Thor would lose that.

He couldn’t!

“But …” Thor said, thinking “My Lord, I thought you were content with…”

“I was” Laufey said “but then I changed my mind. We were to be wed, originally, if you remember and I find that more appealing”

“I…”

“No more words” Laufey said, smiling at him in warning “I loathe to tell you of your station here, Thor, you have no power. And one mishap from your end could lead you to losing more than you thought possible.”

Thor swallowed loudly and Laufey could see his eyes calculating for a way out.

“Come here, Thor” he whispered, extending a hand for him.

Thor tensed, he hated feeling vulnerable, he hated cringing from him but lately, it was an involuntary action.

There were still nights when Laufey was gentle and sweet with him and Thor would be left sobbing in ecstasy. The man was a very, very good lover and Thor honestly enjoyed his time with him.

But then there were days when he hurt Thor, when Thor sobbed for an entirely different reason, when he curled up on his side and wept softly for fear of waking the monster behind him.

He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew it would only get worse if he wed him.

Then he wouldn’t be able to go to Loki to get what little comfort he believed he needed.

But right now, he walked up to Laufey, reluctantly putting his hand in Laufey’s.

The King give a harsh tug and Thor fell forward, on his knees between Laufey’s spread legs, his hands braced on the Jotun King’s shoulders, Laufey’s hands around his waist.

Laufey smiled at him, looked into his face and grinned slowly.

“I know about you and Loki, Thor”

Thor froze, felt the color drain from his face and felt Laufey’s hands tighten around him.

“I have known for a long time, my little whore” he said “So you can imagine what I can do if you deny me this. You want peace in the realm, Thor, that’s why you are here. I can not only take that, but Loki away from you.”

Thor felt his heart start to race and felt Laufey’s nails dug into his sides.

“So” Laufey smiled at him “What’s your answer, whore?”

***

“Married!?”

Helblindi winced at the sheer high pitched volume that Loki’s voice could reach and shatter the ear drums of many a Jotun in the land.

He was pacing in the room, his hands digging into his hair that had managed to grow past his shoulders in these past three months. His eyes alternated between becoming slits and becoming wide, as he went from a calculating thought to one full of suspicion.

“He knows” Loki gasped, feeling his heart race faster “HE knows, he has to know, nothing else explains this”

“Loki…”

“No” Loki turned to Helblindi “he knows. This is something he is doing to keep Thor away from me, I know it”

Helblindi sighed “As much as it pains me to say, brother, the realms do not revolve around you. Maybe he truly wishes to wed him, and Thor would be a fool to turn it down.

“No” Loki repeated, turning away from his brother, his hands running through his hair again “It’s something else. Thor would not want to be with him, he wouldn’t. He prefers me”

“And how do you know that?” Helblindi asked, walking over “Brother, he may be fond of you, but forget not what you have done to him. You were cruel to him where your father was…”

“It doesn’t matter!” Loki spun to face Helblindi “There is something else going on, Helblindi, I know it. Thor wants to leave him, why do you think he is always with me?”

Helblindi made a show of thinking about it and Loki snarled at him.

“Get out, Helblindi!”

Helblindi laughed and walked closer, picked Loki up even as the other struggled.

“Put me down, you over grown… _argh, Helbindi_!” Loki’s voice reached that annoying high pitch again.

Helblindi, who had put him on his shouder, endured the kicks and punches Loki had given, had calmly reached over and slapped Loki’s rear as though he was an infant.

It was something that always got to Loki.

“Put me down!”

“Calm down first”

“I’ll burn you!” Loki threatened “I’ll remove the reasons you wear a loincloth, you ill mannered…”

Loki broke off, yelping, when Helblindi grabbed him yet again and lifted him high over his head like a log.

“Helblindi!” Loki shouted.

He hated being manhandled “I told you to…”

A knock sounded at the door, stopping them both.

Loki, in the process of hurling a curse down the back of Helblindi’s cloth, and Helblindi had halted as he carried Loki high above his head to the balcony from where he intended to hurl Loki into the snow and ice below.

It wouldn’t hurt, he’d done it a hundred times when Loki needed to be calm, but at the moment he was interrupted and sighed.

He placed Loki down.

The smaller giant glared up at him, hissing at him like an angry animal, then pointed to the door.

He wanted Helblindi out.

Laughing, and taking a swipe at Loki’s head as he did so, Helblindi ran to the door, avoiding the spell Loki hurled at him and reaching for the door, turning back for a last insult.

“Brother mine, you need to…” Helblindi broke off as he opened the door.

Thor stood there, looking at the Prince.

The once prince of Asgard lowered his head in respect.

“Majesty”

“Thor” Helblindi grinned at him.

He reached out and ruffled Thor’s hair, surprising the younger man.

“I hear congratulations are in order”

Thor looked up at him, surprised and Loki growled.

“Get out, Helblindi”

Helblindi winked at Thor, waved at Loki and swung out of the room, leaving the door open for Thor to enter.

The prince looked terrible, Loki realized, and it dampened some of his rage.

Some, not all.

“What are you doing here?” he asked waspishly.

Thor swallowed and looked at him, closing the door behind him.

“Loki, please…”

“Please what?” Loki asked “Please you? If you came here for a good lay, Thor…”

“No” Thor said, looking at him “I came … I came to tell you that…”

He broke off, exhaling and Loki frowned.

“I do not want you to come to the wedding” Thor said, looking up at him, his eyes focused on Loki’s “I want you to leave the city, come back in a few days, only when I am wed and not within your sights”

Loki felt his jaw drop.

Not within his sights!?

As though Loki was some sort of homewrecker!

“I beg your pardon?” he rasped.

“I said…”

“I heard you” he said “I was giving you a chance to change what you said”

If he wasn’t angry, he would have seen Thor flinch.

But Thor swallowed and looked him right in the eye.

“I’m serious” he said “I will be ruler of this realm and I will have the power to make sure you listen to me and do exactly as I say. And I am telling you not to lurk around like some sort of …”

“Some sort of what?” Loki cut him off “Some sort of whore?”

Thor flinched again and this time Loki noticed.

A terrible sneer came over his face.

“You think that sleeping your way up to power gives you the right to talk to me like this?” he rasped “Do you think a pretty title changes what you are to him? You’re nothing, Thor, nothing but his whore, now kept in his bed so you can’t slut around anymore!”

He advanced on Thor, who stood his ground.

“Oh, I am a fool” Loki said “A fool for thinking that you were anything other than a power hungry bastard, Thor. How easily you forget what he did to you, how easily you think you’re anything but mine!”

He reached out and grabbed Thor by the front of the fur he wore and pulled him close.

“Little to me and listen very carefully, Thor” Loki rasped “You’re mine, you always have been. You were promised to me, not that monster! He is nothing other than a pebble in my path and I will kill him before I even think of letting him touch you again. I will kill him! And then I will kill you for choosing him over me, do you understand!?”

He shoved Thor back and a moment later, his doors banged open.

Loki’s eyes went wide when he saw Laufey and three guards storm in.

“Arrest him!” Laufey shouted, pointing to Loki “For treason and plans to assassinate the King!”

Loki gaped, paled and looked at Thor.

The man was paper white, looking at him, pleading him.

Laufey had him huddled to his side, pulling him closer but Thor looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

And suddenly, between the retreating from the guards, looking at Thor’s expression and looking at the glee in Laufey’s face, Loki realized what had happened.

He’d been played.

He looked at Thor, waved a hand over him, green smoke enveloping him from his feet to his head.

Laufey and the guards yell out and Thor blinked when he saw Loki was gone.

There was despair in his gaze, then.

Despair and a relief he couldn’t express at the moment.

He was still at Laufey’s side, still trapped in a marriage he agreed to, still trapped in a place he didn’t want to be in, wedding a monster he didn’t want to touch again.

And though all that frightened him, he felt safe because Loki knew.

Loki knew and there was no chance that he wouldn’t help him.

Thor knew it, believed it with all his heart.

He didn’t have another choice.


	9. Wedding Crashers

Fate, as it turned out, had tricked him.

There had never been a choice, not for him. He had thought that there might have been, that there was a chance of him escaping the fate he stood so perfectly dressed in, but there wasn’t. his back was straight, his head held high, not because of pride at the fact that he had been right, but because he didn’t want to bow down to him.

The monster that was making him go through this humiliation and watched from the end of the long aisle where he awaited the former prince of Asgard.

Thor’s jaw clenched and he longed to hurl Mjolnir at something, preferably, Laufey’s face, but he walked forward, his head high, his gaze above the people that attended his forced wedding.

He was trembling, he told himself it was the cold.

And his hammer was not with him, a sign of how much he trusted Laufey.

What a joke.

He didn’t trust him, not for one breath.

Laufey had turned himself into the height of Thor’s nightmares, the monsters he had been told to fear his whole life, then released his bias against only to rehash it.

Laufey was a monster, unpredictable, vindictive, loving, hurtful, generous and frightening.

Exactly in that order.

It had been three months now, three months since their wedding had  been announced, three months since Loki had gone missing, three months since Thor last saw him and prepared to be taken away from Laufey.

And in three things the only thing Thor saw was the wedding being prepared.

Slowly, his hope had started to vanish and slowly he had stopped looking at the horizon, wishing to catch sight of his long limbed lover.

When he didn’t see him, the first week passed in anxiety, in Thor being unable to eat.

The second passed with him staying awake all night.

And the third passed in a hopelessness Thor had never felt.

By the fourth month, Laufey had approached him and wanted to share his bed.

Thor had, in his desperation, put his foot down.

He was no longer his concubine, by his own words, he was his fiancé. Laufey will respect that and keep his hands to himself until they wed.

It had angered Laufey, and for a moment, Thor feared the worst.

But then the King had smiled and nodded to him, giving him the small victory and bowing out of the chambers.

Later that day, Thor had been given Loki’s old chambers, cleared out, refurnished and put as though Loki never set foot in there.

There was no remorse on Laufey’s side, and it was only in the dead of night that Helblindi came to Thor and they shared their anxiety, hope and grief together.

And Thor found himself a friend.

Helblindi, one night, had told him that he feared Loki would not come back.

He didn’t mind Thor wedding his father, he had seen it happen before, it was nothing new. Though he offered help to Thor, he was not someone Thor would ask to aid in him escaping, nor someone he would truly open up to.

They were friends, but there was a distance between them, and the most intimate thing they had done was share lunch together every day after Loki’s departure.

Now, though Thor had his own chambers, had the title of a fiancé, he didn’t have respect.

Or rather, didn’t have respect of someone of his station.

He was suddenly treated as though he was a woman.

And he wanted to kill.

The morning after he moved to the new rooms, a group of lithely built, half blood Jotun has rushed into his room, announcing he needed to be ‘pretty’ for their King.

Thor had gone into near shock and resisted them, telling them to get out of his room.

Helblindi had come to him after they had gone, crying and shrieking out into the hallway as Thor wielded his hammer, and told him in plain, simple words.

He was not going to fight this.

This was something he would have to bear.

There was no choice. If Thor continued, they would hold him down and go about it. It was his choice. Laufey was going to make him submit.

 His mouth tight, Thor had agreed, and the Jotun had returned.

They all had oils and clippers and things Thor had seen women in Asgard use and he grit his teeth as they applied it to him.

The first thing they did was massage oil into his hair, to make it longer for the King they said, and Thor closed his eyes, counted until he calmed.

His nails were clipped and trimmed, his body massaged.

They used different cleaning things, and when he asked what it was for, it was to make the bride look ‘virginal’ walking down the aisle to Laufey.

Thor hadn’t asked about anything else.

His beard, his brows had been trimmed, his feet placed in water, heated by magic, containing oils and salts that turned his feet soft.

All excess body hair was removed and Thor had resisted the urge to cry as the hot fluids were applied, then a cloth placed over and torn off.

He suddenly appreciated women.

Weeks went by with these treatments, and thoughts of Loki soon began to fade.

He was not coming back, Thor would have to forget it.

The weeks turned into months, Thor’s hair grew to his back and was oiled, scented and tied as Laufey commanded.

On the day of the wedding, Thor looked – ethereal.

It was insulting.

Laufey had ordered him to slim down slightly and Thor had wanted to punch him, but his diet soon consisted of leaves and grass and other things horses ate and he avoided all his life.

As a result, he was slimmer.

And, as he walked down, his skin shone, his eyes were lined with black, his hair was tied into a braid that came over one shoulder and his feet in elegant sandals.

And Thor wanted to take it all off and scream in rage.

But he could not.

For Asgard, he could not.

So he chewed the inside of his cheek as he walked to Laufey, to remind himself that soon the King was going to die and he could go home and jump in the mud, tear through boars and kill as much as he wanted.

Jotun or animal – it didn’t matter.

He wanted to kill.

***

Laufey helped him up the three thick steps that would lead him to the Jotun that would legally wed them.

His hand was large and he held Thor’s as though he was a dame.

Thor didn’t smile.

But, to his credit, he didn’t rip Laufey’s jugular and chew it either.

He stood, his heart beating loudly, looking at the man that would wed them soon and damn Thor further.

Idly, Thor thought about his father.

He hadn’t invited him, no, to him he was dead to him and his mother he didn’t want her to see him like this.

So no one was here.

He was alone, he was going to wed, bear what Laufey would throw at him, and go back to Asgard.

Then he would never, _ever_ , do anything his father ever said.

The Jotun before him cleared his throat.

“Here” he rasped “standing before us, set to be bound on matrimony under the laws of Jotunhiem, the King and future Queen pledge a vow to each other. Under the eye of the great lord Ymir, we all witness this union.”

Thor inclined his jaw and Laufey’s thumb caressed the back of his hand.

The King was dressed in his own gold, but Thor barely glanced at him.

“If there be anyone who has reason that this union not occur” the Jotun said “speak now or forever hold your tongue”

And there, right there, Thor closed his eyes and waited for Loki.

He had to come.

He had to!

He would break through the doors and run in and stop this wedding, because Thor could not.

A moment passed, then another, then another.

And Thor’s panic started to take hold.

“Well” the Jotun before him said “Let us commence…”

“I do!”

Thor jolted and gasped, looked up, then behind him in shock as a wave or murmurs went through everyone present.

Helblindi stood, awkward, flushed and clearly not doing this of his own free will.

“I …” he cleared his throat “I object”

Laufey growled and slit his gaze as his son.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Helblindi looked into his Father’s eyes and grimaced.

“I’m… objecting” he said, shrugging.

“Why?” Laufey rasped.

“I don’t know”

Thor raised his brows, something lighting within him.

Laufey was seething.

“Sit down”

“No” Helblindi said, then pointed to Thor “I …”

He broke off and clenched the hand he’d extended.

“L – Love that man”

Thor gaped and the entire hall went silent.

“And I will not…” Helblindi swallowed “Not let … let you have him”

It was by far, the _weakest_ argument in history, but Thor looked at him as though he was some sort of a hero.

Laufey, on the other hand…

“Helblindi” he rasped “You will sit down and shut your mouth! I am your King and you have no right to stand against me!”

Helblindi smiled awkwardly and tried to sit, only to shoot to his feet again.

“No, I can’t do that”

Thor wanted to throw himself at Helblindi and kiss him.

The man was stalling.

He felt it, even if he couldn’t see him, Thor felt the magic prickle him and he closed his eyes to it.

Loki was here.

“I … love him” Helblindi forced out “And I want him … with me. And his body”

Thor felt his face heat up and a few Jotunar snorted.

“His … hot …. Aesir form appeals to me”

“Helblindi!”

Thor pulled his hand back as Laufey strode to his infatuated son.

Helblindi staggered back and a second later, a loud gasp followed as a heavily shrouded figure fell from the ceiling.

Thor almost screamed in delight when he saw Loki and when he saw his perfectly he landed before him, glaring at Laufey.

Helblindi, who was sure he was going to die, managed a whimper of relief and a moment later his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Laufey was not something people took well to.

Helblindi included.

So facing him head-on, when the King was so enraged, was probably not the best thing Helblindi could have done.

Laufey blinked as he saw his son at his feet, then spun around and his eyes widened, then slit in rage.

“You!” he hollered “This is your game!”

He turned back and stormed to his son, who stood his ground.

“How dare you!?”

He stopped a moment later when Loki aimed a long, thin, lethal spear at him, the tip touching the King’s throat, letting him know how close it was to being pulled it.

“I dare” Loki rasped, glaring at Laufey in the eye “So step back before I kill you”

Laufey scoffed “You would kill your own father? For a whore?”

There was dead silence in the hall.

The guards, after a look around, were on the floor, unmoving, Thor realized.

It was only the Jotun in the hall and Laufey himself.

Thor didn’t think it was a well thought out plan.

“Titles matter little to me” Loki said, his voice clear “Having been banished does that to you. So I will have no qualms about killing you”

Loki sneered “So step back”

Laufey grinned and humored him.

“No good will come from this, you have to know” he said, stepping back.

Loki grimaced “We will see. Do you have qualms about me placing a holding charm on you?”

“Not at all” Laufey grinned, “But you cannot flee this hallway. My guards, though temporarily disabled, will find you and they will kill you, Loki.”

His gaze went to Thor.

“You, I will see to myself”

Thor hated himself for the shudder that went through him.

Loki, on the other hand, sneered at his father.

“You can try”

He pointed the spear at Laufey again and reached out behind him to look for Thor’s hand.

Thor grabbed Loki’s hesitantly and gave it a squeeze, Loki tightened his grip on him and took a step back, making Thor do the same.

“You’ve had the halls enchanted” Loki told Laufey “Very clever”

“Aye” Laufey took a step forward “I knew Thor was – reluctant – to wed me, and in the case that he ran, he would not be able to unless the wedding vows and band rested upon him.”

Thor gaped.

“It was not that complicated”

Thor and Loki retreated, now on the floor, and Laufey followed.

It was an interesting show and Thor could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Loki only smiled at his father.

“What do you think you will achieve?” he asked “By putting him in pain?”

Laufey glared “He’s mine!”

“He was mine” Loki said “brought here to wed me, and the moment you saw him, you changed your mind, you lecherous pervert! I merely took him back”

“You runt” Laufey sniggered “What makes you think you can take him back?”

Loki and Thor  backed away from him and Laufey stalked them, making the entire Jotunar filled hall stare at them as he stalked them to the end of the room and Thor found himself pressed against the wall behind Loki.

Both of them were looking up at him, Thor was anxious, Loki wasn’t.

“You have run out of time, runt” Laufey said, raising a hand “have mercy upon yourself and cease this”

“Perhaps” Loki said, looking at him and smiling “Or perhaps you should not have stalked us so”

Laufey frowned and a collective gasp sounded.

Spinning around, Laufey’s eyes widened when he saw Thor and Loki standing before the priest, muttering promises to each other.

Laufey looked back and the two beings before him disintegrated into the illusion they were.

“No!” he gasped in shock.

The priest, held by Helblindi, a knife at his throat whimpered.

“By the power assigned to me…”

“Halt!” Laufey hollered, running back.

“I pronounce you wed under the laws of Jotunhiem…”

“No!”

Laufey’s voice rung through the halls, he was a yard away from them before Loki placed a ring on Thor’s finger, Thor placed it on his and all three of them vanished in veil of smoke that Laufey could only slap and lash at in his rage, his voice rising to the skies as he promised vengeance.

 

 


	10. Breakfast as Loki's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long. For those who are reading, THANK YOU!

The first thing that happened, when they landed safely, when their feet hit solid ground and Thor had his balance, when Helblindi made an ungraceful thud as he collapsed on the floor by their feet, was a fist being launched into a newly wed’s face.  
Loki grunted and staggered, tripped over Helblindi and fell with a hard smack, his nose bloody, his lip split.  
He groaned and touched his lip, looking up at Thor.  
“What the hell!?”  
Thor was livid, his braid, which Loki recognized as a tradition of Jotunhiem, fell over one shoulder and Loki resisted the urge to laugh. It would surely not end well for him and make Thor lose whatever feeble hold he had on his temper.  
Thor was glaring at him and Loki was transfixed.  
He looked – for lack of a better word – beautiful.  
He looked virginal and even as Loki cursed his father for doing this to him, he felt a longing light up inside him as he saw Thor’s hair, his clean shaved face, his hair and that hairless body that Loki wanted to taste!  
Somewhere, Helblindi groaned and shifting, kicking Loki off as though he didn’t matter and hearing the satisfying yelp and thud as the younger Jotun was thrown away like a pebble.  
“By Ymir’s tight arse” Helblindi groaned “I am never doing that again”  
“You didn’t do anything” Loki scoffed, getting up and hissing as a bruise on his hip flared up “I was the one that teleported you”  
“And I am grateful” Helblindi got to his feet “But I just feel…”  
“As though you have been pulled inside out”  
“Pretty much” Helblindi answered Loki.  
He grimaced at him and groaned again.  
“I’m going to lie down” he announced  
“Go” Loki called, wiping blood from his mouth and nose “but have water first, it helps”  
Helblindi waved a hand at him, hobbling over a large door and walking out of what Thor only saw then was a living room.  
He looked around and realized he stood in a comfortable, large house. There were large windows, covered at the moment by heavy drapes, that had seating around and across them, carpets, furniture, it was a lovely place and Thor looked around.  
There was even a fire place and Thor turned from it, to the lone Jotun looking at him carefully.  
A lone, scrawny Jotun.  
Thor glowers at him and Loki glowers back.  
“That was one hell of a thank you for someone who rescued you” Loki snapped  
“Thank you?” Thor growled I would have thanked you if you came home before they turned me into this!”  
He gestured to himself, then growled and lifted a hand to undo the braid as Loki watched, he rubbed his face to get rid of that horrid stuff they had put on it, then hissed as his fingers tangled in his hair.  
Loki watched him impassively, eyebrow raised.  
When Thor stopped, panting in unspent rage, Loki sighed.  
“Are you done?”  
Thor glared at him and inclined his jaw.  
He didn’t give Loki a response, but the younger knew Thor wasn’t going to lash out. He walked forward and gently grabbed the fingers stuck in the thick mass of Thor’s hair and turned him around.  
“Come on” he said softly “Let’s wash you and get all this substance off you”  
Again, Thor didn’t respond, but his shoulders sagged a little and he let Loki lead him away.  
Loki didn’t speak as he guided him into a large room at the end of a long, tall corridor and then into a bath.  
Loki started it himself, and Thor was grateful.  
He looked around, at the large mirror that took up the entire space of a wall. He saw his reflection in it and huffed, bending down to yank off the sandals and the clothes he had been forced to wear.  
He looked awful, he felt awful and angry tears came over his eyes as he undressed.  
He heard the water stop and looked up to see Loki walk over once more.  
“Let me”   
His voice was calm, soothing, and Thor responded to it without knowing. He leaned towards Loki as the man’s nimble hands reached to pull off the insulting clothes Thor had to wear.  
He didn’t look at Thor, focused on his work, his teeth coming out to bite his lip before he pulled back.  
“There”  
He used the same soft tone, then took hold of Thor’s arm to guide him into the bath.  
“Get in and let me wash you”  
Thor nodded and stepped down into the bath, hissing in pleasure when it was nice and hot and instantly dipped down, immersing himself for a few moments before he came out for air and by that time, Loki was there inside with him.  
The Jotun sat gracefully behind Thor and gave him a smile.  
“Feeling better?”  
Thor shrugged “I think so”  
Loki watched him carefully and extended his arms “Come here. I’ll massage your shoulders a little to help ease you”  
Thor looked at him and realized that he was feeling – dizzy. The events of the past three months finally catching up to him.  
He slid backwards to where Loki sat on a bench and let his shoulders relax.  
He closed his eyes when he felt Loki’s hands on his shoulders and took in the scent of the oil Loki was using.  
It was sweet and soft and Thor leaned back to Loki as the man worked, slowly, reaching up his nape to oil his hair as well before using his fingers to get rid of the tangles in Thor’s hair.  
He was committed to his job, doing whatever he could to make Thor feel good.  
So if he felt his large shoulders wrack with a few sobs, he pretended he didn’t notice and kept on going until Thor composed himself enough and reached forward to pick up a bar of soap and hand it to Loki along with a fluffy sponge.  
Loki took it wordlessly, but placed it aside.  
“Tip your head back”  
Thor obeyed and Loki used a softer soap to start washing the grime and other stuffs from Thor’s face before he started to wash him proper.  
And again, if Thor let loose a few whimpers and sobs, Loki kept his mouth shut.  
***  
The next morning, Thor was allowed to sleep late.  
He woke up in a soft, warm bed, the thick furs and sheets pulled high over his shoulder as he lay on his side. His blue eyes opened slowly and Thor groaned, not wanting to join the world of the living just yet.  
He could hear movement outside, subtle and soft and knew only he, Loki and Helblindi remained here.  
The sheets whispered as Thor moved his hand up, out of the warmth to look at his hand.  
A golden band rested there and Thor watched it, blinking slowly.  
Then his gaze turned to the other set of pillows, the ones indented with the impression of the beautiful blue being that had slept beside him all night.  
Loki had not touched him hadn’t even kissed him. He had just helped him with his bath then his hair. He had gotten him warm, soft clothes and told him to get into bed while he got him dinner.  
Thor had waited, slowly feeling the tension of the past seep from his shoulders and he was almost asleep when Loki came back.  
But the smell of meat and mead woke him up and Thor ate like he hadn’t eaten in months.  
Once more, all Loki had done was smile and get him more when he asked for it.  
He ate with Thor, and with no less manners than the Aesir had exhibited, then cleared everything away while Thor washed up.  
Thor had once more been on the verge of sleep when Loki slipped into bed beside him.   
He gave Thor a smile and reached forward to brush Thor’s hair from his face.   
After, he had wished him a goodnight and slept.  
Thor had moved and pulled Loki against him sometime during the night and that was where Loki stayed until morning came and he left without waking the Son of Odin.  
Now, Thor lay there, rested and unwilling to move so soon after he woke.  
He reached out and pulled Loki’s pillow to him and closed his eyes once more as sleep took him over.  
***  
“Feeling better?”   
Helblindi gave a low groan and pressed his hand to his eyes, just like Loki had told him to.  
The Jotun had never teleported before and this was an experience he didn’t think he wanted to repeat in his life; not ever.  
He was sprawled half on, half off the huge couch placed before the windows in Loki’s home.  
Yes, Loki had a house.  
He had it made years ago, when Laufey’s dislike became apparent to him and he knew that one day this was going to come in handy.  
It also explained the weeks Loki spent away from the castle, where Helblindi wondered where he had run off to.  
And the fact that he had a room large enough and the whole house large enough for a full grown Jotun, touched the elder Laufeyson. It meant Loki had made it so Helblindi could visit whenever he wanted.  
True, Loki denied it with all his heart and soul, but he knew. It was one of the things all siblings could detect.  
Love, hidden under scathing remarks and an irritation no one else could provoke from one.  
In Loki’s words, he had planned to wed a full grown Jotun and have them live here after Helblindi took the throne.  
The elder didn’t believe a word of it and the younger refused to say anything else.  
Either way, since neither was bending, they had agreed upon a truce where both of them talked about everything other than this and where they had an amiable relationship now that they had been accused of treason.  
They would probably be hung.  
And Laufey would like to enjoy it first, so it wouldn’t be a painless death.  
Or quick.  
Helblindi had told Loki to shut up and inserted this in the list of things not to talk about to keep the amiable relationship amiable.  
So now, Loki walked over with a large keg, the size of a vase in his opinion, filled with the herbal juices Helblindi would need to regain his equilibrium.  
His brother gave him a grateful look and took it from him, gulping it down and sighing as it started to take affect instantly.  
“Thank you” he whispered.  
“Don’t get used to it” Loki grumbled, dragging the mug away “This is only until you can move by yourself, you big oaf”  
Helblindi gave him a grin and Loki rolled his eyes, heading back to the room where they kept their food.  
Since fire was a rare thing in Jotunhiem, Loki cooked whatever he could using a frost created fire which didn’t give off too much heat but managed to cook whatever Loki wanted to took.  
Which, as it happened, was a rather large breakfast.  
The man had bought cheese, bread, olives, chicken, pork and beef, and was currently using seven frost fires to make them.  
They were laid out in the room and Loki gave them all a look, humming and raising a hand to have some spices levitate towards him and added them to the mix.  
From behind him, still embracing the couch, Helblindi watched.  
“What are you doing?” he called.  
“Making breakfast for Thor” Loki replied, too preoccupied to give him a snarky response.  
“Why?”  
“Because that is what normal people do”  
“Why?”  
“Because they are hungry when they wake” Loki said, dipping his finger carefully where he was using oil to cook thin slices of pork for Thor, and licked it “and it’s delicious.”  
“Why?”  
Loki sighed and turned back, giving Helblindi a glare.  
“Do you want me to hit you?” Loki asked  
Helblindi grinned “Why?”  
Loki slit his gaze at him and his mouth tightened before he moved to get platters and trays out from the various cabinets he had about.  
Helblindi, now much better and apparently bored with his brother’s lack of response, walked over.  
“Why are you cooking for him?” he asked “I thought you hated him”  
Loki kept his eyes on his work “You saw how he treated him. He starved him.”  
“And you will fatten him up” Helblindi said “Make him all meaty and tough so when I eventually roast and eat him, it will be good?”  
Loki turned and gave him a solid glare.  
“Please don’t eat my husband”  
“Why?” Helblindi whined “I thought that is why we brought him here”  
“Are you trying to be as annoying as possible for a reason?” Loki asked as he set things on the tray.  
“Yes” Helblindi said “To bring out the worst in you, brother dearest”  
“MY worst is something you have never seen” Loki said distractedly “And pray you never have to”  
“Why?”  
Loki slammed his fists on the counter and Helblindi chuckled.  
“Annoyed?”  
“Get lost”  
Helblindi moved closer, then waited until Loki straightened before grabbing him.  
“Gah!” Loki cried “Helblindi!”  
He shoved at the arms around his waist. He kicked his legs ungracefully in the air and growled.  
“Put me down!” he ordered “Or I swear I will hex you!”  
He gave a loud angry roar when Helblindi started to spin him around and he held two spells in his hands, his teeth grit as he tried to look for the right moment to slam it into his brother’s grinning face.  
But Helblindi suddenly stopped and Loki blinked, looking ahead to where Helblindi was looking.  
Thor stood there in a fur robe, leaning against the doorjamb.  
There was a smirk on his face and he had his ankles crossed as he watched the two brothers.  
“I ... uh…” he said, a grin on his face “Didn’t know you two felt that way about each other. How sweet”  
A moment later, Loki was dropped to the floor as Helblindi spluttered and Thor’s smile shone brighter than anything Loki had seen.  
***  
At the breakfast table, all three of them ate in silence.  
It was a lazy morning and Helblindi was forcing down the affect Loki’s transportation had on him.  
Thor was busy displaying actual manners and Loki was busy watching him.  
A thousand things were wrong about Thor, starting with the way he looked.  
Loki had his fair share of slender lovers, but no one like Thor.  
The poor man had been starved under his father’s reign and it hurt Loki to see him this way. But it made him happy that Thor tried everything Loki had made, finishing the pork rinds within minutes and prompting Loki to go make more.  
Only, when he was leaving, Thor stopped him.  
Loki had raised a brow and Thor had told him to sit. He was not a servant, he was Thor’s husband. He was not to serve him.  
Though usually, Loki would have scoffed at something like this, it warmed him this time. He even ignored how Helblindi was pretending to choke on his food.  
Smiling, he sat back before Thor and watched.  
Loki’s crimson eyes watched as Thor sipped then full on gulped the milk Loki had warmed for him before going back to the eggs he had made.  
A soft smile came upon his lips and Loki picked up his fork to eat again.  
“You made this without help”  
Loki looked up at Thor. It wasn’t a question.  
“Aye” he said, then forked up a bite “My brother is incapacitated and was unable to help”  
Thor raised a brow and looked at the perfectly healthy Helblindi. The Jotun beamed at him and raised a hand to salute him.  
“He looks fine to me”  
Loki smirked and turned to Helblindi “It’s a passing illness, then. Conveniently over taking him when there is work to be done”  
Helblindi chose to ignore that and looked to Thor.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fine” Thor said, “Thank you for asking. Now why didn’t you help your brother?”  
Loki sniggered and Helblindi felt a blush coming on.  
“My delicate sensibilities were offended”  
“Delicate?” Loki snorted “Brother, there is nothing delicate about you”  
“Is to!” Helblindi said “Did you not see me faint before our raging father?”  
“Aye” Thor said “felt it through my bones, I did”  
Helblindi smiled.  
“I would thank you” Thor said “but I think if I did, you would demand favors from this ‘hot Aesir form’”  
Loki snorted again and laughed behind his hand, Thor was having a hard time keeping his mirth down.  
“Oye!” Helblindi said, affronted “That was Loki’s idea!”  
“Not that particular line, no” Loki countered.  
“You told me to…”  
“Distract” Loki said “Not declare love to Thor!”  
“I didn’t know what to do!”  
“So naturally I had to be your love interest” Thor said dryly  
Helblindi blushed brighter and managed a glare at him.  
“You seem awfully cheery” he complained “for someone who escaped the clutches of perverted old man”  
“I am” Thor beamed “I’m a married man, wed to one of the most beautiful beings in Jotunhiem. How can I not be cheery?”  
Helblindi rolled his eyes and Loki lowered his head to conceal the blush on his cheeks.  
There was something wrong with him.  
“You’re blushing!” Halblindi announced.  
Perfect …  
Denial was going to make it worse, so Loki only looked up and beamed at them both.  
“So?” Loki asked  
“Oh, look at him” Helblindi cooed “Look at the cute little blush on his little cheeks”  
Thor bit his lips to keep from grinning and Loki glared at his brother.  
“Do you want me to hurt you?”  
“You can’t hurt me” Helblindi announced “You blushing little runt”  
Loki slit his gaze and Helblindi countered it.  
A moment later, Loki yelped when Helblindi ruffled his hair and shot out of seat, running to the doors and into safety.  
“I win!” he called from the halls.  
Loki growled at him, glaring at the door.  
The bastard had escaped before he could hurl a spell at him.  
Shaking his head and promising himself his vengeance, Loki sat comfortably before looking at the man opposite.  
Thor seemed to be glowing and Loki couldn’t help but stare.  
When he realized he was doing it, however, he lowered his gaze and focused on his food.  
There was something wrong with him.


	11. Peace

It was a few hours later, after he’s had the wonderful breakfast Loki had made him, and started his exploration, that Loki heard his husband give an ear piercing shriek that – Loki already knew – he would deny giving till his dying day.

At first, Loki feared Laufey had found him, because Thor had never made that noise before. It was _terrifying_ and Loki rushed to the stairs, going up the stairs where he knew Thor’s explorations had taken him, his hands ready for magic, dripping with danger as he crossed the halls.

“Thor!” he called out, his crimson gaze looking for his father or his men, just anyone Loki would love to incinerate.

“Loki, over here!”

Loki turned left, to where a long hallway ended into an empty room Loki longed to turn into his parlor.

He skid inside, hands raised.

Then burst out laughing, doubling over when he saw _what_ had Thor so riled up.

His husband, the mighty Thor, lay on the floor, Loki’s pet warg sitting on his chest.

The animal, a small tuft of Jotunhiem fur and teeth, resembled a wolf, safe for the large, noticeable claws and the abnormally thick tail and hackles that were its defining features.

This one was pure white, a pup at the moment, and had large ears to help it listen to the noises over the Jotun wind and sharp teeth that were currently showing as it lolled its tongue out, happily showing Loki its kill.

Thor was on his back, hands raised to his side, just a little, in case he needed to protect his face from the animal’s claws.

When he heard Loki, his tipped his head back to look at him.

“Loki!” he called “Help”

Loki wheezed, falling to his knees as the warg, named Fenrir, yipped and made Thor look back.

“You …” Loki gasped “baby … warg…”

He was incapable of speech, Thor realized, and looked at the pup on him.

The ‘pup’ was the size of a large wolf and Thor wanted to punch it.

It had its head cocked and looked at Thor, giving him a toothy grin he didn’t trust in the least.

He heard thumping and groaned when he realized his humiliation was about to increase tenfold.

Helblindi came running.

“What happened?” he asked “I heard a terrible noise”

“My screaming?” Thor asked dryly

“No, Loki’s laughing” Helblindi said, looking at his brother “What happened to him?”

“Really?” Thor said, gesturing to the thing on him “You don’t see this?”

“Oh” Helblindi looked up “Hello, Fenrir.”

Fenrir yipped and got off Thor, who sat up and patted himself as the huge ball of fur trotted over to Helblindi.

“Oh, look at how big you’ve gotten” Helblindi cooed.

“Thank you!” Thor said

Loki laughed harder, gasping by now and sat up, waving a hand to get Helblindi’s attention.

“He…” Loki wheezed “He thought … Fenrir was going to eat him!”

Helblindi snorted and looked at Thor while Fenrir climbed up on his shoulders.

“Really?” he asked “Is that why you screamed?”

“Yes!” Loki laughed

Thor gave them both a glare “You are so mature, the both of you”

“Says the man that was afraid of a pup”

Loki gave a loud howl of laughter and doubled over again.

Thor waved a hand at them both and turned to leave.

“I don’t have time for this” he stomped out into the hall.

“Watch out for pixies, Thor!” Helblindi called after him, making Loki all but die from laughter.

“Damn you both to hell!”

Helblindi snorted as Loki died in his mirth and raised a hand to scratch Fenrir under the chin.

***

After the whole, humiliating, debacle, Thor had decided that he hated animals, especially wargs.

Fenrir had taken to following him and Thor had spent the next two days hiding from the little terror as he tried to find him, licking his feet and nipping at his clothes in affection when it found him.

Thor was about to be driven insane, especially when he woke up one night to find the warg sleeping in his arms rather than his husband.

Loki had laughed for hours before Thor had started to nuzzle Fenrir’s neck and the pup had kicked his foot in happiness until Loki woke.

It wasn’t the best thing Thor could have done and now they locked their doors while they slept at night.

Both Loki and Helblindi acted as though it was perfectly normal to have a large eared white wingless bat in the house, Thor realized, and he could live with it, if the animal left him alone!

Thor growled as Fenrir got up on its hind legs and placed his paws on Thor’s shoulders as it stood before him, ears lowered, head cocked as he whined.

Loki sniggered “I think it’s because you eat so much meat, Thor.”

“Of because he _is_ too much meat” Helblindi added from his couch “Ever worry that he really might eat him?”

“No, brother” Loki chided as he read through his book “Not for another few months, at least”

“Aye” Helblindi said “He’ll be grown by then, Thor will be nothing to him”

Thor ignored them both and snarled, baring his teeth at Fenrir.

Fenrir gave a playful bark and set himself back on the floor, looking up at Thor and barking excitedly.

His barks were strange, high pitched short yaps rather than anything else, and Thor smirked before he took a few steps back.

Fenrir followed immediately and soon, Thor was involved in a game he _wasn’t_ enjoying, while the two brothers went about their own business.

Thor had managed to slide into the halls and the moment Fenrir arrived, he ran, sprinting down the house.

The animal barked, his claws clicking on the floor as he gave chase to his new playmate.

Back in the living room, Loki extended a hand, palm up and Helblindi growled, placing three gold coins in his hand, as per their wager.

Which he lost.

Because Thor had ended up liking Fenrir.

Stupid Thor.

***  
Loki was in the kitchen again.

Thor had come to realize that his wedded liked to spend time in there when he longed to be away from Thor.

He was perfectly alright when Helblindi was between them, but for some reason he never really stayed alone with Thor for long.

And if he did, somehow manage to find a way to be around him without his brother, Loki would quickly find something to occupy him.

And since cooking was such a good excuse, Loki had grown rather fond of it.

The fact that Thor ate everything he made and always had room for more, gave Loki a good excuse.

Tonight, he was making …

Well, Thor didn’t know the name of the animal, only that it was larger than half the buildings in Asgard and that it had horns, curving downwards and it _had_ chased him that one time, in his early days here.

Thor had used Mjolnir on it and shot through the back of its head when it tried to eat him, toppling it over the edge of the cliff and into oblivion.

He was proud of it and he often told everyone he could about it.

But he didn’t know what it was called.

Anyway, Loki was making that and Thor could smell the meat, cooked in oil and juices that made his mouth water.

Tonight Loki was cooking up a feast and Thor couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into it.

But wait he would because Loki was avoiding him and no matter how delicious the meat would be – Loki would always be better.

The kitchen was large and there was more than one stove.

At the moment, Loki was using two and had his back to Thor. He didn’t hear him over the sizzling that came from the pans and Thor made his steps even lighter than they already were just to sneak up on him.

Helblindi was outside with Fenrir and Thor was rather glad of that fact.

He walked up behind Loki and put his arms around his waist.

“Good morning”

Loki gasped and startled violently in Thor’s arms.

“Thor!”

He made to turn, but Thor didn’t let him and a moment later, Loki froze when he felt Thor’s lips at his neck.

“You avoid me”

Loki felt his hands shake.

“Thor, your lunch will burn”

“Turn it down, then”

Thor kissed the crook of Loki’s neck and the Jotun shuddered.

He was cold and Thor’s warm lips felt like a brand, something that marked him, sticking to his skin as Thor pulled back from each kiss.

“Thor …”

“Turn” Thor kissed below his ear “it down”

Loki had his hands over Thor’s and he looked down then Thor gently grabbed a hold of his slender hand and pulled it to where the frost fire burned.

“Do it”

Loki’s mouth had slackened just a bit and he swallowed when Thor set his fingertips by the flame.

It lowered beneath the pan and Thor’s lips smiled against his nape.

Loki concealed a shudder – barely.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

Loki licked his lips “I was cooking…”

He broke off when Thor’s teeth sunk into his flesh, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

Thor increased the pressure enough to let him know he could break skin if he wanted but pulled back and kissed it.

“Want to try that again?”

Loki nodded.

Where was his thinking? His clever remarks? Where was his silver tongue?

It vanished, Loki realized, and he was left as dumb as a waddling babe.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I – I don’t know”

“Liar”

This time, Thor caught the tip of Loki’s ear between his teeth and his arms pulled him closer, the tip of his tongue tracing the flesh caught in his mouth.

“Thor” Loki whispered “I left you”

“That’s not the right answer”

A cry left Loki’s lips this time and he grabbed the hand Thor had lowered to the rapidly increasing bulge at his groin.

The Aesir gave it a soft squeeze and Loki jerked.

“It is!” Loki pleaded “It is, I swear. I left you to him and I can’t stand seeing what he has done to …to you”

Loki gulped and his head tipped back, Thor’s mouth latched onto his throat.

“Answer me properly”

Loki was panting now, Thor had moved the long cloth he wore aside and fondled his flesh.

Loki’s mouth fell open and he was panting loudly as Thor kneaded him.

“Well?”

“I …” Loki choked and tried to pull Thor’s hand away “Thor, I …”

“Say it” Thor rasped in his ear.

Loki bit his lip and whimpered when Thor increased the pressure and his legs threatened to give way.

I think I’m in love with you

That was what Thor wanted Loki to stay, damn it, the bastard knew.

But Loki would never.

He would never admit to such weakness.

Thor seemed to notice and he smiled.

“So be it”

Loki gasped as Thor suddenly spun him around.

He lost his concentration on the flames.

They all withered and Loki cried out as Thor bent him over a table.

“Thor!”

Thor pushed him down, his chest flat against the tabletop and Loki moaned when he grabbed both his hands and held them behind his back.

The next moment, the sound of ripping cloth was loud in the room and Loki was utterly bare.

Thor’s lips landed between his shoulders and Loki felt them turn into a grin.

“So”

Loki keened as Thor’s fingers moved to caress the opening of his tight channel.

“Do you have something to admit to me?” Thor kissed his shoulders, his neck.

“Yes” Loki panted “If you don’t stop this, I will… _ah_!”

Loki broke off, hissing and curling as much as he could when Thor gently pushed the tip of his finger in.

“Hush” Thor kissed him again “Admit you love me. There is nothing wrong with it”

Loki growled, his coherence returning quickly “Never”

Thor smiled.

“I had hoped you would say that”

***

Helblindi was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

It was clear something had happened whilst he was gone.

Thor was beaming and Loki was angry, looking rather like an angry raven than anything and if Helblindi paid attention, he could see that Loki was limping.

It didn’t take a scholar to figure out what happened.

“You stepped on a pin, didn’t you, brother?”

Loki, who was bringing mead over, blinked “What?”

“You’re limping” Helblindi said “you stepped on a pin.”

Thor tried not to smile

“Either that or Thor gave you a hefty lovemaking session”

“Helblindi!”

Thor burst out laughing and Loki felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

Hefty

Yes

More than once

Definitely yes

Left Loki a panting, gasping thing when he eventually took him in bed?

 _Yes_!

Thor had taken Loki from cussing him to begging him.

When they had finally reached the bed, after having wild, nearly animal sex on the kitchen table, Loki had clutched at Thor,begging him to take him.

As he recalled it now, Loki cringed at what nonsense he had sprouted in the heat of passion.

‘Make love to me, Thor’

‘Have me, my darling …’

‘Thor, you take my breath away’

The last one had Loki shuddering at himself.

But then again, as he recalled himself under the great brute, his nails digging into his shoulders, his head tipped back as his hips moved with Thor’s in a n obscene rhythm, the way Thor’s mouth sucked marks on his skin, the way the man’s heavy muscles moved under his skin, under Loki’s palms as they slipped on his back, Loki felt himself react in regions he’d rather not have a reaction to in public.

Thor was proud of himself, he had made Loki scream a litany of his name and nothing else.

The man had been a moaning, groaning mass of sex induced euphoria, pulling Thor, hurting him, asking him for pleasure then punishing him for it.

Three times he had taken him, three times Loki had let him and three times Thor had been given the most intense orgasm of his life.

He had shuddered after, panting and hissing Loki’s name as he kissed him, his face, his neck, his chest, his hands and arms.

And he had told him.

‘I love you’

He had said that to Loki’s laughing face, to his serious face and then, to a face that did not look like it wanted to punch him.

It had bordered on affection and Thor had kissed him instantly.

Then, when Loki lay there, touching him, Thor had announced that he was hungry and deserved a feast worthy of a king.

Loki had longed to hurl said feast at Thor’s face, right now, as he smiled at him after Helblindi’s comment.

But Loki only glared.  
He had never minded Helblindi’s jokes before, the Jotun outreached him in terms of vulgarity when he chose to, but something about Helblindi knowing and mocking what he and Thor did, didn’t sit right with him and had his feathers ruffled.

He sat down, ignoring them both.

“So” Helblindi wiggled his brows “Where did you do it? Was it in the kitchen? The floor? Against the wall, brother, come on!”

Loki slammed his hands on the table and looked at his brother.

“Here” he snapped “On the very table you sit at”

Helblindi and Thor stared at him and Loki scoffed, stood and left them both.

They looked at each other before looking at Loki’s retreating back.

“Was it something I said?” Helblindi asked.

***

Loki stood at the small balcony their room had.

His gaze was fixed ahead and he sighed, looking at the horizon.

If he squinted really hard. He could see a tiny dot in the distance that was the castle.

His former home.

The place he had grown up in, played in as a child.

The place he first learnt magic in, it was there.

And Loki could never go back.  
Of what Helblindi said was true, all of Loki’s memories were gone and he was left here, a sentimental fool standing and giving his back to those that still loved him.

He was an idiot, a moron and a delusional idiot if he thought things would be good again.

Nothing was ever going to be good, he was never going to go back.

He was going to stay here and hopefully live out his father and king.

Or try to.

Loki always knew his life expectancy was lower than average and he was alright with that most of his life.

But now…

Now, for some reason, it bothered him.

He was worrying about things he didn’t worry about before and he knew who was to blame.

Thor.

The foolish Aesir his father had found attractive, the prince that had fallen so low.

He was the reason  
Thor made Loki lock the doors at night, he made Loki eat better, place magic around all three of them so they wouldn’t be caught. Thor was the reason Loki cooked, took on the role of a caregiver when all his life, Loki hadn’t been one.  
Thor was the reason Loki felt happy, almost giddy in the morning, the reason Loki had a smile to conceal, the reason he was so disturbed all the time and the reason he kept the one thing that longed to surface within him so silent.

He knew Thor had been right, he had developed – feelings – for the brute.

Rather intense feelings, if he was going to admit it, those that made him see butterflies and pixies in Jotunhiem.

It was stupid but Loki realized it was not something he was completely against.

He would never admit it, not like Thor had, no, but he wasn’t going to hide them, either.

Loki huffed and shook his head.

The right bastard …

He knew Thor was trouble the moment Loki first saw him.

Which was possibly why he had been attracted to him in the first place.

Loki could hear Thor in the halls outside their room, whispering to Helblindi, both of them daring the other to go and test the waters of Loki’s wrath.

It made Loki grin and he turned to see if they would come in or not.

“Loki!”

The rough whisper made him turn and a moment later, Loki’s world turned black.

 


	12. Lost and Found

Thor and Helblindi stood outside the door of the room Loki had occupied.

The man had been in there for three hours now and what had initially started as childish play of getting one or the other to go in, soon turned into worry because Loki hadn’t spoken a word or made a sound.

Both of them had tried knocking a few times, but nothing happened.

Then they had gone to knock together and still got nothing. They had called him, taunted him and in the end, Thor had even apologized, for whatever he had done but no, there was no response.

He had gone from being worried to the point where he wanted to cry and longed to call Mjolnir and break the door down

But he refrained.

Loki had told him not to call his hammer, lest Laufey follow it and find them. His father could have used the palace sorcerers to cast a spell on the hammer so it would lead them to where Thor hid in case he called him.

A thousand possibilities Loki had given him and now a thousand more ran through Thor’s head as he waited outside Loki’s door once more.

Beside him, Helblindi looked down at him and finally, _finally_ gave Thor a nod.

The man raised his hand and knocked once more, his voice shaking a little as he called to his husband.

 

“Loki?” he said, feeling uncertain, unwanted “Loki, please open the door, it’s getting silly now.”

His words fell flat and they were not answered.

Thor sighed and Helblindi nodded, eventually pushing Thor aside and pulling out a key to Thor and Loki’s room.

Loki wouldn’t like it, but by now, all Thor cared about was getting to his husband, even if Loki yelled at him.

Thor felt his heart race as the lock clicked open and the door was pushed in. Helblindi stepped back and allowed Thor to go through, his gaze going through the room.

“Loki?”

The room was dark, and once more, Thor wished he had Loki’s powers to light up with a single wave of the hand.

He moved in and looked for where Loki kept the matches for Thor and lit one sconce, then the other.

When the room was bathed in dim light, Thor frowned.

It was empty.

Loki wasn’t there.

One look at the balcony showed that it was the place Loki had left from and Thor felt himself grow cold.

Loki was gone.

And it was all his fault.

Tears filled Thor’s eyes, the tension of the day finally breaking him and Helblindi stepped in behind him.

The Jotun frowned as he walked inside, gently moving past Thor and going to the balcony. He scowled.

“Thor”

The urgency in his voice made the heart broken man look up and Helblindi turned to him.

“Save your grief,” he was told “Come look at this”

Thor moved forward, something frantic inside him telling him that he was not going to like what Helblindi was about to show him.

He went past the doors leading to the balcony and he stopped dead.

There, where Helblindi pointed and frozen over the ice was blood.

 

As though someone had been dragged across the clear crystal ice and taken away.

Thor went cold all over and he looked up to the castle, the tiny speck in the distance.

And he knew where Loki was.

***

Loki wasn’t one to scream or break under torture easily.

He had a pride that was matched _only_ by the strength of Mjolnir and his threshold for pan had long since been heightened from all the numerous battles he lived throughout his life.

He was strong, stronger than most gave him credit for and he could take many things.

He was a prince of Jotunhiem, he was the son of one of the most feared creatures in all the realms so Loki knew he would not break.

The moment his world turned black, by a blow to the head that still bled, and he woke hours later, being dragged back to the hell he had come from, sliding through the sharp ice and snow, taken back to the castle where his father resided, Loki knew something bad was going to happen to him and no matter what he did, it was not going to be easy.

Thor, the sweet idiot, would assume he was angry and respect his desire to be alone and Helblindi would follow suit.

They were not coming for him.

And even as Loki thanked the norns for that, a part of him shuddered at the fate that awaited him. He was going to be killed today and it was not going to be pleasant.

Laufey was not someone who took lightly to someone crossing him, not even his own sons. Loki had been damned from the start and now he had taken Helblindi down the same path.

He was a menace and Laufey was not going to show him mercy. Loki would be wiped out without mercy and he steeled himself.  
The man dragging him back was a Jotun whose name Loki had always over looked, and now found himself regretting it a little, didn’t give Loki a glance as the young prince woke, instead, dragging him, ruthlessly by his ankle, forward to where the throne   
room was.

Loki tried to gain some semblance of dignity, tried to have some pride when he would eventually face his father, but being dragged as he was, there was little he could do and thanked the stars, when he was let go, however unceremoniously, and dumped at Laufey’s feet.

Loki crouched – it never hurt to appear meek – and looked up at his father, looking at him to see what the man would do.

It didn’t take long.

There was a thick whip in Laufey’s hand and the moment Loki’s eyes fell to it, the young Jotun was attacked.

Three sorcerers came up behind him and, as Loki growled, lifted brand high.

Loki’s eyes widened when he saw what it was and he struggled wildly.

“No!” he shouted “ _No!_ ”

The brand hissed, steam rose and Loki shouted, losing the battle against himself.

His skin and flesh sizzled and Loki shouted profanities at Laufey while the rune was infused into his skin, binding his magic.

 

He could feel it flicker and die within him and glared at Laufey through his tears.

“Coward!” 

Loki was let go, falling to the hard, ice, floor and panted in agony.

Tears slipped down his eyes for but he didn’t wipe them, lest it give Laufey more reason to laugh.

Loki was already kneeling, what more could this bastard want!?

“Coward” Loki rasped up at him “You _coward_!”

His scream rose in the silence of the throne room, rose with Laufey’s anger.

Loki didn’t speak more, he glared, glared at the monster, trying to ignore the scent of his own burnt flesh.

Laufey took one step closer, then another, then another.

 

Loki was ready and soon, the whiplash sounded in the room.

Loki bit his lips to keep from making a sound as it lashed against his flesh, the wounds deep, the ice already being sprayed with his blood, red on crystal.

Laufey lashed him whipped him, cut him open as Loki curled in on himself, then he let the whip go and he beat him with his bare hands.

He punched him in the gut, his him, kicked him, brutally.

Loki was a whimpering mess by the end of it, but Laufey wasn’t done.

“You think you can steal from me?” Laufey asked him “Steal him from me, no.”

Another kick.

Loki groaned in pain as it collided with his gut, blood dripping down his chin and lips.

He tried to slip away from Laufey but his father dragged him back by his hair.

“You were fond of these, yes?”

Loki didn’t reply. It would do nothing.

Then he heard the shear that once more left him without his long braid and he fell on his hands and arms on the floor at Laufey’s feet.

“Bring me the collar” Laufey barked at someone “And that threat you promised.”

Loki tried to block it out.

The sooner he started, the sooner it would be over with and Loki would die.

He hissed in pain as Laufey rested a foot on his back and pressed him down on the ice, opening his wounds again.

He was talking to someone, but Loki barely heard him over his own pain, and let out a pained whine when he was lifted up by his chopped hair.

A collar was placed around his neck and a thin, powerful chain attached to it.

His face was lifted up and Loki’s eyes widened when he saw what was being brought forth.

And that is when he started to scream.

***

Thor was frantic.

His hand itched to call his hammer but he feared it would make everything worse. Helblindi was running beside him, both of them following Fenrir as the pup sniffed the ice, his large ears picked up and twitching as he listened, eyes alert.

They had made him sniff one of Loki’s pillows and he had understood what he needed to do.

He sniffed the ice, whimpered and whined.

Thor was getting frustrated at him, however, because they _knew_ where Loki was, all they needed to do was raid the castle, kill anyone that stood in their way and bring Loki to safety.

But Helblindi was not letting him.

As kind and amusing as the Jotun was, he was also a major hindrance when he wanted to be.

He had a hand on Thor’s arm, calming him and keeping him at bay at the same time.

His own crimson gaze was worried as well and every now and then he growled.

 

He was agitated, Thor realized, just as much as Thor but he was keeping it down because even though it was his brother, he   
needed to be calmer than Thor was at the moment.

It made Thor feel ashamed and he slowly forced himself to calm, resting a hand on Helblindi’s hand over his.

They walked in silence after, only muttering or cursing as Fenrir led them farther and farther away from their home and closer to the castle.

If Loki was in the castle, they would have to go back, plan and return and Thor would have to leave his beloved husband in there, in the hands of Laufey for longer.

He longed to pull him out, to kiss him and embrace him until his heart stopped hurting then tell Loki he loved him over and over until Loki got tired of him and shoved him away.

But, it seemed, for once the fates were kind.

They were barely a mile away from the castle when Fenrir froze.

His ears twitched and he sniffed the air, looking around.

Thor felt Helblindi grab his arm, both in hope and restraint, then the pup gave a yelp and sprinted to the side.

Both Thor and Helblindi yelled, running after him as the little menace skipped through the ice.  
Thor, having no experience in such thick snow, lagged behind as Helblindi ran faster, his long legs carrying him off. Thor gave a yell and the Jotun stopped, cussed and turned back, hauled Thor over his shoulder as though he was a sack and ran after Fenrir. 

The Aesir let out an annoyed sound, but Helblindi ignored it, focused, instead, on following Fenrir as the pup yipped and barked, his ears pulled back his eyes large.

He knew where Loki was, he knew he had to get to his master.

Thor was watching his world juggle before him and placed his hands on Helblindi’s back to gain some support.

But it proved unnecessary.

For the moment Thor had levered himself off, Helblindi came to an abrupt halt.

Thor was about to turn when Helblindi’s grip on him loosened and he fell into the ice with a sharp yelp.

He heard Helblindi yell and run forward. Shaking his hair of the snow, Thor looked up to where Helblindi ran.

A second later he paled.

“ _No!_ ”

The scream tore itself from Thor’s throat as he saw what Helblindi was staring at. He stumbled, staggered and dragged himself through the harsh snow as Helblindi fell on his knees, lifting up the lithe blue figure tied cruelly to a rock.

A whimper escaped the first prince of Jotunhiem as he held Loki in his arms.

His brother, his sweet, arrogant brother was mutilated.

His body was torn from the whips, harsh marks that left the ice bloody beneath him, his hair shorn and his lips…

A sob escaped him and he bowed low, lifting Loki’s limp form and hiding his face in his neck.

He looked fragile, his eyes closed as though he was sleeping, the image marred by the cruel thick gold string that criss crossed across his mouth, sealing it shut.

Thor came up behind him, his hands went over his mouth as he looked at Loki, tears filling his eyes.

“N-no…”

The heart breaking whimper escaped Thor a moment before a blood curling scream erupted and ran across the skies.

***

At their home things were silent, tense and filled with grief.

Thor was at Loki’s side as he lay in the bed, pale as a robin’s egg, not opening his eyes.

Helblindi sat on the bed, a pair of pliers in his hand, ready to use.

But he lacked the courage.

Loki had been chained to that rock and Helblindi has smashed his fists against it until they bled and the rock broke.

They had taken the chain and the degrading collar with them.

They had not been able to take it off, nor had they been able to cut the chain.

The wounds Helblindi had tended to.

That was all.

And it broke their hearts that they could not do more.

Now he sat over him, pliers ready to cut the thread, but lacking courage. He didn’t want to hurt his brother anymore that he had already been hurt so he hesitated and swallowed.

Thor had a hold of Loki’s hand, kissing it over and over, holding it against his tear streaked face. His lips moved as he thanked the stars over and over for keeping Loki alive for him.

Loki’s fingers, always cool, were now cold and Thor kissed them over and over again, rubbing them between his hands to warm them.

Helblindi sighed and shook his head.

“I c-can’t”

Thor looked up at him, his expression pained.

Helblindi licked his lips.

“I’ll hurt him”

Thor didn’t speak. He nodded and watched as Helblindi got off, taking his tools with him.

“I have him…” Helblindi cleared his sore throat “sedated. He will not wake until tomorrow.”

Thor nodded again and set his mouth against Loki’s fingers once more.

“We will be better then”

Again, Thor only nodded.

It was almost dawn and they had yet to rest.

Thor had not eaten, he didn’t feel like eating.

Everything was making him sick and he had already taken his anger out on Loki’s unfortunate table.

 

And he was tense.

Everything in him wanted to have revenge, wanted to go to Laufey and skin him alive. In fact, he had been ready, but Helblindi was having none of it.

He had pulled Thor back, shaken him and growled. Told him if he left Loki alone, he was going to kill him, no mercy, nothing.

It made Thor nod, not because he was intimidated, but because Helbindi was right.

So he had pulled back his reigns of rage and returned to Loki.

And he sat there now, as Helblindi walked out.

He wasn’t going to leave Loki, not anymore.

Outside, he heard Fenrir howl.

He wanted to do the same, but his husband needed him.

So Thor gave Loki’s hand a last kiss and stood to turn the lights out.

He closed and shut the doors, the window and drapes. He took a quick, cold shower before he returned.

Loki hadn’t woken yet.

He moved in between the furs, nude and freezing; Loki was suffering, Thor had no right to be comfortable.

He slipped inside the furs and lay beside Loki, setting the chain carefully between them before he turned to Loki, watching him sleep.

Tears slipped from Thor’s eyes, sliding down onto the pillow and dampening it until he was tired enough to fall asleep right there.

***

A few hours later, Thor was jolted from his sleep by soft weeping.

His eyes flashed open and Loki watched him, his eyes filled with tears, wide and frightened.

Thor levered himself on his elbow and his mouth opened on a call but Loki crossed the distance between them, hiding his face in Thor’s shoulder, put his pale blue limbs around Thor and sobbed into his neck.

Thor was stunned into speechlessness.

All he could do was hold Loki close and lie on his back, one hand on the back of Loki’s head and his arm around his waist as he held him close.

Laufey was going to pay.

Thor would make sure of it.

***

Out in the distance, sitting on his throne, Laufey smiled when the skies darkened and began to thunder.


	13. Owned

The next morning, Thor woke alone.

His arms were wrapped around nothing, no trace on the bed of someone else ever occupying it and no warmth or him to judge by how long he had been left alone.

He sat up and blinked a few times, looking around the room. It was relatively undisturbed, but when he looked down at the light bedding, his mouth tightened when he saw a thin sliver of blood painted across one of the pillows, dried and rough.

It made him clench his teeth, it made him want to murder and it made him want to tear Laufey apart, limb from limb.

He was angry and he wanted to vent.

And as sure as he controlled thunder, he was about to, when he heard a soft sound from the side

Thor turned his head to see the door of the bath slightly ajar and heard the same sound, a soft whisper, come through.

Frowning, Thor got out of bed and stood on the floor, bare foot, to walk over.

The closer he got, the louder the whispers were and he had reached the door when he realized that they were not whispers at all, rather sobs.

It made his heart clench, it made sorrow over take him and it made his anger reach new heights.

Thor pushed open the door and walked in to see Loki sitting beneath the water spout, letting cold water drip on him.

He face was turned towards the cool water, his eyes shut, and since the water cascaded past his ears, he didn’t hear Thor when the man came in.

Loki let the water fall on his sealed lips and he endured the tug it gave, turning away only when it hurt and letting out the softest sobs he could.

His hands pulled at the collar at his neck and Thor bit his lip when he saw angry scratches down that beautiful neck.

Laufey was going to pay, Thor was going to make sure of it.

He walked over, being loud and clearing his throat.

Loki tensed and turned around, looking at him. His eyes were widened in panic a moment before he saw Thor and relaxed just a little.

But then he turned his head away and ducked it under the shower, as though ashamed of what had been done to him.

It made Thor growl and he walked forward, into the large bath Loki occupied.

The water was _freezing_ but Thor forced himself to walk on until he reached Loki.

The man was dripping wet and he didn’t turn when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder or when he touched his slashed hair.

Loki hunched over, pulled his shoulders up and tried to move away from Thor, but Thor wasn’t having it.

Gently, so gently that it made Loki blink, Thor knelt and lifted Loki up, making him put is arms around Thor’s neck and looking at him in surprise.

Thor didn’t look at him.

He turned and walked out of the bath, placing him on the cold floor before getting out beside him.

Loki was naked, but Thor didn’t look at him, moving to get the towel Loki preferred, and wrapping it around his Jotun husband. 

Then he picked up another and placed it very carefully on Loki’s head, drying his hair, shaking it to make sure he got _some_ warmth.

Loki watched him with large eyes, neither helping, nor stopping him.

He watched as Thor worked, then went to get a tunic, one of Thor’s own, and allowed Thor to place it on him, along with the softest trousers Thor could find.

When he was dressed, Thor lifted him up again and took him to the bed, setting him on it. 

Loki couldn’t speak, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t communicate, and he raised his hand to touch Thor’s , making the Aesir look at him, his eyes all but shining with love.

Thor smiled “Don’t tell me you thought I would leave you alone?”

Loki blinked at him and looked down, a slight furrow on his brow.

Thor smiled, leaned down and kissed the corner of his ruined mouth very carefully.

“I love you”

He kissed his cheek and stood up, going to the dresser where he kept his things. He returned with his grooming kit and Loki eyed it warily.

Thor raised them and showed he meant no harm.

“Just evening your beautiful hair out” he said “Come on”

He knew Loki could stand, he had just wanted to carry him, but should Loki not want to, Thor was prepared to carry him wherever he wanted.

But Loki only nodded and moved forward, keeping a firm grip on the thin chain of his collar, letting it drag around as he walked forward.

He looked so vulnerable, so broken that Thor wanted to drop everything and stab Laufey with something blunt and curved and painful.

But at the moment, Loki needed him and Thor was going to make himself keep calm.

Once Loki was there, he sat down and Thor gave his shoulders a squeeze before he started to cut his hair.

He took his time, he could have done it much faster, but he wanted Loki to have some semblance of peace before the day set in and the snipping of the scissors seemed to have lulled Loki into some sort of trance and now he sat looking out of the very balcony he had been taken from.

His hands were tight around his shoulders, Thor saw his fingers flinch and twitch every now and then, but he was sitting calmly.

So, half an hour after he started, Thor finished up and kissed the top of Loki’s head.

“Come on” he said, reaching for Loki’s hand “We should go down”

Loki looked at his hand and let him hold it, standing when Thor pulled him to his feet.

But he didn’t move.

Thor tugged on his hand lightly, but when Loki didn’t move, he looked up at him and his face softened a little.

“Come here” he whispered.

Thor put his arms around Loki and Loki embraced him back, shutting his eyes as he pressed his lips against Thor’s shoulder.

Loki made a horrible, keening noise that Thor would never forget.

He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t cry and it made Thor break into a thousand pieces. There was nothing he could do, nothing to help Loki and it made him so angry.

Loki made that heartbreaking sound again and Thor placed a hand behind his head, the other stroking his back and neck.

He didn’t silence Loki, he didn’t tell him it was alright – it wasn’t – he simply held him until Loki calmed down.

He still held Thor, though, and rested his cheek on his shoulder, so Thor held on.

He didn’t know how long they had been standing there, but soon, they both heard footsteps.

It was Helblindi, Thor had learned to recognize the steps, so it surprised Thor when Loki tensed.

A desperate, sharp cry escaped him and he fisted his hands in Thor’s clothes, pulling at him like a child.

“Loki, what …?”

The door opened and Loki all but burrowed into Thor, turning his face away from Helblindi and that was when Thor understood.

He held Loki tighter and rested a hand behind his head again. He gave Helblindi a smile

“Good morning” he greeted

Helblindi blinked, took a moment to understand what was going on – Thor’s pleading glance helped – and managed to _not_ growl and yell.

“I made breakfast” 

He spoke to Loki’s back 

“I know it’s nothing compared to your gourmet cooking, but its something” Helblindi gave Thor a wavering smile “Come on down when you are ready”

Thor nodded “We shall”

Helblindi looked at Loki and then turned away.

His anger was evident, but there was nothing he could do at the moment, so he left them alone. It hurt him that Loki didn’t want him to help him, but he kept it at bay – a little.

Thor winced when he heard something break outside and he sighed, kissing Loki’s shoulder.

“Come on” he said, guiding him to the door “let’s see what he made for us, yes?”

Loki didn’t exactly nod, but he didn’t fight Thor as well and let himself be led to the door so he could go down and have the breakfast his brother had made for him.

***

Breakfast was a little tense.

Loki kept his face averted from Helblindi, as though his brother didn’t know what had happened to him and he stuck close to Thor.

Thor didn’t mind, he helped him and things were going fine until Helblindi extended a goblet filled with broth towards Loki.

There was a spoon and straw along with it and the moment Loki saw it, tears filled his eyes again.

His hands went to the chain so he could tug it once more.

“Loki” Thor whispered “Easy, calm down, my darling”

His hands went to cover Loki’s and he pulled them away, holding them in one hand and lifting the other to tip Loki’s head towards him.

Loki resisted, mainly because Helblindi could see, but Thor didn’t let him, and soon he found himself looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Just a few sips” Thor said “Helblindi made it with so much love, you shouldn’t hurt his feelings”

Loki looked up at Thor, tried to pull his hands to tug at the chain again but Thor didn’t let him.

He didn’t speak, but Loki could see that he wasn’t about to be let go without having a few sips of the food. So he nodded and slipped one hand from Thor’s to reach out and pull the straw closer.

His hand shook, but Loki managed to open his lips a little, just enough to have the straw go through without pain and sipped.

It felt _wonderful_ to Loki’s starved body and it wasn’t long before the gurgle of the empty goblet filled the room.

Helblindi relaxed, for the first time since Loki had been brought home, a smile graced his lips.

Thor rubbed Loki’s back and Loki pulled the straw away, then looked at Helblindi.

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat and Helblindi smiled.

Then, to Thor’s surprise, he made the same noise back and Loki looked down, passed the bowl to him.

Helblindi nodded, made another noise and stood, going to get Loki more broth.

Thor was confused and Helblindi winked at him.

“A bond between brothers, Odinson” he said, a superior look on his face “You will never understand”

Thor rolled his eyes at him and kissed Loki’s cheek.

“I have another bond _you_ shall never understand”

Helblindi laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

“Oh, Thor…” he said condescendingly “What makes you think I don’t understand it? You both are loud enough to have all Jotunhiem understand it”

Thor stared at him and Loki groaned in despair, setting his head on the table and hitting it over and over again.

And Thor didn’t stop him, not because he didn’t want to, but because Loki had managed to slip into their little plan and was avoiding what needed to be addressed.

And it was good because Thor was going to address it soon.

Very painfully.

***

Laufey smiled when the doors opened and grinned, his teeth shining when he saw his visitor.

“Well, well” he sneered, sitting up in his throne “I thought you would be here sooner”

“You thought wrong” Thor replied, coming to stand before him “Revenge is not sweet unless it is planned and drawn out”

Laufey smirked “Ooh, someone feels brave”

“Someone” Thor said “Has something to fight for.”

He stopped right before Laufey, uncaring that he was surrounded by the guards, with little to no real way to escape.

He glared at Laufey.

“This fight is not with you and Loki” he told Laufey “Your disagreement is with me, leave him out of this”

Laufey pretended to think “But he did take you away”

“My choice, not his” Thor said, arms crossed “I left you, he had nothing to do with it”

Laufey raised a brow and Thor slit his gaze

“Not enough to deserve what you did to him” Thor said “Now tell me what you want, though I can already guess, and leave him be”

Laufey hummed.

Then he looked around and raised his hand, telling the men to leave them alone.

The guards were dubious at first, but then they saw Thor was unarmed and small, so they moved to obey.

A few moments passed where there was nothing but the sound of the guards leaving, then Laufey looked at Thor, the moment   
his eyes looked at him, the moment the door shut with a resounding bang.

“You” Laufey said plainly “back, as mine, but this time – you will be my slave. Bound to my bed with a chain, ready to one taken whenever I want, used as I will”

Thor was proud he didn’t let the shudder go through him.

“And you will leave Loki alone?” Thor said “And give me the key to freeing him”

Laufey tipped his head up and looked at him, his mouth parting into a smile.

“Ah” he said “A bargain, you want.”

“Of course” Thor said “You want me, willingly, unwillingly you won’t care and I want you to free Loki, leave him alone. It seems fair, yes?”

“Not really” Laufey said “Loki did disobey me”

“Then banish him” Thor said “Send him somewhere else, break the marriage he created, but leave him be”

Laufey smirked “And keep you instead?”

“Aye”

“And you won’t try to escape?”

Thor shook his head.

“A great sacrifice, don’t you think?”

“No” Thor said “I can’t sacrifice greater, trust me”

Laufey looked around and smiled.

He was silent for a long moment, contemplating, but then he gave Thor another smile, head cocked to the side.

“Very well” he said “I accept your humble offer”

Thor didn’t speak, he knew there was more. Creatures like Laufey never did anything halfway – there was bound to be more.

“But …”

Thor resisted the urge to pat himself on the back.

“But not now” Laufey said, giving him a sweet smile “I want you to go and tell Loki this. Tell him how you bargained with your body, a proper whore, and tell him how you bought his freedom with it, go on”

A clink sounded and Thor looked down to see the key to Loki’s chains at his feet.

“Try not to trick me” Laufey advised “I am not someone you can easily trifle with”

Thor gave him a nod, bent down and picked up the key then turned and headed out.

“Oh, and Slave…”

Thor stopped

“Do give Loki my best” Laufey sneered “We didn’t part on the best terms, he and I”

Thor nodded, his hand clenched in rage as he walked out.

The guards watched him go, then turned to Laufey, who gestured them inside.

Thor was harmless to him, Laufey thought, which is why he never that Mjolnir was gone from where it had sat for so long without being moved.

***

Loki was not looking at him.

 

He was angry, Thor could tell, and Thor hadn’t even begun to tell him what he had done.

All that had happened when Thor returned, was his entrance into his home, Loki’s home, and coming to a halt when he saw Loki standing there before him.

His crimson eyes were fixed on Mjolnir even as Thor tried to hide it from view.

He’s raised a hand.

“Let me explain”

The next moment, a loud slap erupted in the room, Thor’s head turned to the side because of the blow.

Loki was glaring at him, tears in his eyes, rage etched on his face.

_What did you do?_

Thor had stared at the floor, head turned away, only looking at Loki when he shoved him in anger.

“Loki, I …”

Another slap resounded in the room and Thor took it, once more keeping his head bowed.

Then Loki had turned and left.

Helblindi hadn’t been impressed either, giving Thor his back as he too walked off, Fenrir at his heels.

Thor had sighed and looked around, then dropped his hammer and turned to follow Loki.

He _just_ managed to step into their room before Loki slammed it, surprisingly with all his fingers, and stood watching as Loki went to stand at the balcony, arms crossed as he watched the horizon, not looking at Thor.

Which was how he stood now, even as Thor stepped closer.

“Loki”

Loki didn’t look at him, didn’t even move, and Thor sighed

“Let me explain, at least”

He took another step closer. Loki didn’t make a move, so Thor went over and placed his arms at his shoulders.

Loki sprung to life, whirling around, a hand aimed for Thor’s face.

Thor stepped back, grabbed his wrist, then the other and pulled them down.

Loki growled and pulled back, his teeth grit as he tried to pull away and hit Thor again.

Thor held on, waiting for Loki to calm down, but when he didn’t, Thor tightened his hold 

“Loki, stop!”

It only seemed to make Loki more angry and he managed to yank one hand from Thor’s and fisted it, hitting Thor over and over again, his shoulders, his chest, his head, anywhere he could reach.

Thor let him, dodging only a few and waiting for Loki to calm down.

It was inevitable, since Loki was so tired, but he collapsed against Thor, hitting him over and over again with his clenched hands, his face buried in Thor’s shoulder.

He let out, low keening noises and it made tears come into Thor’s eyes.

Thor’s arms went around Loki as he cried.

“I had to” he whispered “You can hate me, Loki, but I had to. I can’t leave you like this”

Loki wailed louder, the sound mutated behind his stitches and Thor thought he was going to start crying as well.

He held Loki tighter, let him hit him as much as he wanted because Loki deserved it.

He deserved more.

***

By night, Loki allowed Thor to see him without hitting him.

And by night, Thor had shown him the key to his collar.

Loki had almost gone into a fit again, but Thor had calmed him down enough to have him insert the key into the collar.

With the collar gone, the thread would be useless and Thor could cut it off.

Loki sat there, suddenly very calm, and Thor got to work.

The collar was no issue, the thread…

Thor had tears in his eyes when he lay Loki down on the bed and lifted the blade he wanted to use.

Helblindi stood behind them, ready to take over should Thor need him, and watched.

“Okay” Thor whispered

 

He ran his hand over Loki’s hair and kissed his forehead

“Just think of something else”

Loki nodded and Thor began to work.

Loki whimpered by the third cut, his hands clenched into Thor’s arm when he reached the seventh stitch and he was trying to push Thor off by the eleventh.

“I’m sorry” Thor whispered, tears rolling down his face “I’m so sorry…”

It seemed like hours, those tormenting minutes, and by the time he was done, Thor was worse off than Loki, who was retching into the chamber pot, thick blood sliding down with the fluids he had taken.

Thor sat on the floor, his head in his hands and Helblindi moved forward.

He steadied Loki with one hand and looked at him, his own blade raised.

“Just a little more, brother…”

Loki’s broken lips moved into a pleading noise and he shook his head, but Helblindi was adamant.

A shattered scream tore through the room when Helblindi cut a line through the rune at Loki’s back, breaking it and with it, the curse upon Loki.

Thor didn’t move and neither did Helblindi, but the room was filled with light, bright and green, before it faded.

And once it was done, Loki stood before them, better than ever, only the memories haunting his eyes, nothing else.

He was back.

And he was angry again

***

 

When Loki fell before him, Thor looked up, his eyes filled with tears

“I’m sorry” Thor sobbed “I’m so sorry, Loki, I’m sorry…”

Loki pulled him into his arms, his eyes shut.

“It’s alright”

It felt strange, hearing his own voice after so long a silence.

He rubbed Thor’s back.

“It’s okay”

“I couldn’t …” Thor wept into his neck “I couldn’t leave you like that …”

Loki nodded and held Thor until the storm passed, then looked at Helblindi, giving him a nod.

Helblindi raised a hand to him, turned and left.

And Loki turned to Thor, who was wiping his eyes.

Loki smiled and tipped Thor’s head up

“Look at you” he smiled “All these tears for me”

Thor wiped his eyes

“Everything for you” he said “I love you”

Loki smiled “I know. And you know I love you too, don’t you?”

Thor’s eyes widened.

Loki hadn’t said it before, not ever

His mouth fell open and he blinked and nodded 

“Yes”

“And I’m yours” Loki told him

Thor leaned over and kissed him, cupping his face between his hands “All of me, all I am is yours, Loki, no one else’s”

“Good”

A second later, Loki’s hand rammed forward, enhanced by magic, and broke clean through Thor’s chest.

Thor gasped loudly, a choked noise escaping him as he _felt_ Loki’s hands around his heart.

His shocked gaze went to Loki, his hands balancing on the Jotun’s shoulders.

“No one” Loki rasped “No one will take you from me, Thor”

Thor gasped, again, a trickle of blood escaping his lips.

“Not even you”

A second later, Loki pulled his heart out and Thor fell to the floor, gasping and choking on his own blood.

He twitched on the ground, panting, broken and dying, while Loki stood, Thor’s heart in his hands.

“No one” Loki repeated, wiping Thor’s blood on his tunic “Will take you away”

Thor choked, drowning in his own blood. 

Loki turned and walked to the door, opening it and walking out without a word while Thor slowly died behind him.


	14. Heartbroken

Laufey couldn’t believe it, he _wouldn’t_ believe it.

Not even when the evidence was clear in front of him, a gaping hole in the chest, eyes frozen wide open, blood thick and frozen flat at his feet, he just _wouldn’t_.

This was an illusion, Thor wasn’t _dead_.

He couldn’t be dead not when Laufey was so close to getting him back, he couldn’t!

Laufey, and the rest of the Jotun standing behind him, pretended he hadn’t sobbed as he took a step closer to the body, alone in the house for Norns knew how long!

How he had been the last time Laufey had seen him, how he as now!

His heart raced and his pulse quickened as he neared him, wishing Thor would ripple and vanish like Loki’s tricks did but he didn’t.

When he gained enough courage to reach out and touch him, Thor was very much solid.

Frozen solid

Laufey touched Thor again, his blood red eyes filling with tears.

He shook his head.

No, this was not supposed to happen! This was not how it was going to end. Thor was going to come back to him, Laufey was supposed to apologize!

Another sound escaped him and his General turned to order his men to search the house and left not long after.

Thor’s body was stiff, when Laufey tried to move it, a pained noise escaped the king because the blood wasn’t allowing him to move.

“N- no….”

Laufey touched Thor’s face, cold as …

Cold as Death

He whimpered softly and touched his frozen hair, gasping when his touch made a few strands break.

He shook his head, lost in his grief.

Thor’s body cracked and snapped as Laufey lifted it, holding it to his chest.

He kept whimpering, kept saying ‘No’ over and over again but it would do nothing.

Thor was dead and gone and Laufey had only himself to blame.

He had caused this, he had done it!

Thor was gone, that was Laufey’s crime.

***

Thor’s funeral was silent.

Laufey was not.

The man was choking back tears as he wept, as he watched his beloved concubine be buried in the snow and ice.

Beloved

Yes, he loved him.

In his own, angry way he loved him.

Thor was important to him more important than the damned Jotun that had left him.

Farbauti had never loved Laufey as Laufey had loved him and soon Laufey realized his mistake in marrying the warrior that had given him two sons.

He didn’t know why he left, though, but Laufey was glad. He didn’t want to see Farbauti any more than Farbauti wanted to be with him.

His children were grown and he had gone.

Good riddance.

But this …

This was not good and Laufey had no idea how to cope, much less tell Odin about it.

_How_ was he supposed to do that when he was breaking inside!?

Thor was gone, betrayed, taken away by the runt that started it all!

And Laufey didn’t even want to kill him.

He didn’t care about Loki or Helblindi, they were gone.

And Thor was here, lying under the snow and earth, destined to remain here; dead.

Thor was dead

No matter how many times Laufey said it he wasn’t going to believe it, no.

But yes, Thor was dead.

And the moment the last of the ice was laid on the prince, the King of Jotunhiem broke down and fell into the ice.

The ones around were herded away and Laufey was alone.

Truly, deeply, miserably alone.

***

“King?”

Laufey flinched, then harder when the windows were opened.

The dim Jotun sunlight seemed to be harsh to his eyes and he turned his head away, burying his face in the bedding beneath him.

His General, Thrym, looked over his shoulder at the King.

The miserable, moaning, crying wreck on the bed.

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks since Thor had gone, three weeks since Laufey’s own people began to hate him.

They had revolted, throwing and hurling boulders at the castle, killing three guards and forcing the residents of the ice castle inside.

They were yelling and screaming right now, a bloody revolution being born, the plans to end the reign of the famous Laufey already afoot.

They wanted him gone.

They wanted the Casket back.

Thrym sighed and walked to the bed.

Odin had been told about Thor’s death.

The King had threatened war, destruction and death, had gone to do it but Frigga had stopped him.

It was his fault, she said.

He was the one that sent Thor, she said.

Odin had broken down and for days done nothing but mourn and weep. Then, when he had been coherent he had come back and taken the Casket without a word from Laufey.

The King had given it to him without a fight and the resentment of his people had piled up the moment Laufey had seen the bifrost site go dark.

His people had yelled and growled and advanced on him, asking questions, asking why he had left them to crumble over a dead _Aesir_ , asking him why a whore had been more important than them.

Laufey had tried to contain them, tried to make them calm down but they were not listening.

And during one of his addresses, many days later, one of them had hurled a boulder at him. it had hit Laufey in the head, sending him flying.

And hel had come to settle on Jotunhiem.

Then there was no stopping them.

He killed and attacked, they planned to storm the castle and kill their King.

This was mutiny and Laufey had called it upon himself.

With no heirs, with nothing to save him, he had accepted it.

And slowly the people, starting with the servants, were heading out the back to either join the rebellion or hide.

Only the bravest remained to protect their King, a man not about to be saved.

His death warrant had been signed along with Thor’s.

There was no escape for him.

He groaned when Thrym came to poke his shoulder.

“King” he said “It would be wise to leave while you can”

Laufey groaned and shifted further into the bedding.

“You can go”

“And leave you to you die?”

“I deserve to die” Laufey said “Have you not seen what that runt did to him? It was because of me. _ME_ , Thrym! He would have been alive if it wasn’t for me! He would be here, warm and alive and laughing and I ruined it. I ruined it all!”

Thrym scoffed “Is this what Jotunhiem needs from its King right now? Wallowing in self pity? Crying over a _boy_ a whore, he bought and lost to the harsh land? Wake up, Laufey! You cannot do this!”

A second later, Thrym was tackled, slammed into the ground with his King holding him down by the neck, growling into his face.

“Do _not_ talk about him” Laufey snarled, his eyes flashing, murder promised in each word that escaped his lips “He was a good man, he didn’t deserve this!”

Thrym only snarled “This loyalty used to be reserved for your Kingdom. Now it wastes upon the son of the enemy.”

Laufey’s face slowly cleared of anger and he looked down at the Jotun he held.

“Where did you do wrong?”

Laufey looked down at him, his heart beating louder and he pulled away, looking down at Thrym.

The Jotun glared right back at him and stood, dusting himself off as he glared.

“Your name used to mean something here” he said “It means power, it meant strength and it _demanded_ loyalty. You ruled Jotunhiem with a powerful fist, you protected her from everything. The Laufey I knew all my life, the King I served for so long would never, _never_ have fallen down over a boy, a concubine, nothing so simple or so basic made him act. He was never an emotional King. He saved that from his family, which he has lost because of the boy. Your sons left you, the Kingdom is leaving you, all for the Aesir sent here for peace. Is that what you will give us? Is that what Jotunhiem will remember you as? A weeping whelp that has no shame, no regret about letting his Kingdom fall. You are not weak, Laufey, you are power!”

Thrym glared at Laufey “Where are you? The Kingdom needs you, look out of the window! They are vying for your head! When did you become so soft? It was that man that did it and now you are still mourning him rather than hating him. He did this to you, he made you weak! Love weakens you Laufey, it doesn’t make your stronger! It weakens you!”

Laufey flinched and Thrym took a step closer.

“Stand up” he ordered “Stand up and fight for what you are losing. They should not _dare_ to do what they are. Bring them down, kill them! No one should speak against you, no one!”

Laufey stared at Thrym panted softly.

“And I refuse to see you go down as you are” Thrym said “Not you. Not my King, not the man I have …”

Laufey froze.

Thrym shook his head.

“Stand up, Laufey”

Thrym turned and walked to the door, not giving Laufey another glance.

Laufey watched him go, watched him leave and close the door behind him, his words ringing loud in his head, still.

Not you … Not my King …not the man I have …

Laufey knew what lay at the end of that sentence and he had never encouraged it.

But now he looked and wondered.

No one would have talked to Laufey that way unless that emotion took them over.

No one.

And Laufey hadn’t seen it for so long.

Because of an Aesir whore.

***

The next day, Laufey was preparing for a speech to his people.

They were all outside, waiting and Laufey was to go there with no armor, address his men and tell them that he was going to bring the Casket back.

No matter what.

If he had to storm and break Asgard, he would. They were important, the Casket was important, Thor wasn’t.

Thor was a plaything.

Thor was nothing.

Thor was dead.

The last still got to him, though, and he moved forward to look at himself in the crystal glass.

His eyes flicked up when the door to his study opened and he saw Thrym walk in.

The man was still sour and Laufey sighed as he looked at him.

“You’re really going”

It want a statement and Laufey gave him a smirk

“Aye” he said “Nothing left to do”

“They will try to kill you”

“Let them” he said “I have no intention of dying today”

Thrym smiled and looked at the ground before he came over.

“What will you say?”

“Well” Laufey turned and faced him “I will announce that I intend on bringing to justice that runt, the one who caused this. He killed Thor and giving them another target would leave me free to do as I please”

Thrym raised his brow “What of Helblindi?”

“Guilty by association” Laufey said “I have no need of heirs that do not listen to me. He is a liability. He will be killed”

Thrym took another step closer

“You will have no heirs” he said “How long do you intend to live?”

Laufey smiled and closed the distance between them, tipping Thrym’s head up to his

“I will have time for more” he said “Like I said, I do not intend to die today”

“Few do” Thrym looked away, playing with something in his hands “And they all die”

Too late, Laufey realized that he was leaning too close, too late he realized that he had said those words to someone before, too late he realized that the _someone_ was not Thrym and too late he realized that the thing in Thrym’s hands was a blade.

He tried to take a step back but was a second too late

Laufey grunted as the blade went through him and he stared at Thrym, his eyes wide.

The man was smiling and as Laufey watched, his illusion vanished.

Loki stood before him, small, invincible and grinning.

“They _all_ die” Loki said

Laufey growled, stabbed right through the heart, and reached out to grab Loki’s neck, squeezing.

Loki’s eyes widened and his free hand came up to try and dislodge him.

He hadn’t expected the old bastard to lash out.

He gasped and choked and released the blade, pulling it out and leaving Laufey strong.

Laufey’s other hand came to strangle him as well and Loki began to panic, thrashing in his grip.

“You runt…!” Laufey snarled “You think you can kill me so easily!”

He squeezed harder and Loki struggled, gasping and coughing, clawing at the man’s hands around his neck, feeling him about to break it.

His world started to go black.

Laufey grinned in triumph.

Then he heard it.

He looked up in time to hear a guttural roar and his eyes widened when a large, immovable hammer came down upon his skull.

Loki fell to the floor when Laufey was hurled back, hitting the ground with a sick smack. He lay coughing and gasping loudly, the sound of Laufey being brained under the legendary hammer loud in the room and it was only when a figure came to look down at him that Loki moved.

He looked up and snarled at the man, his voice raspy.

“What took you do damned long?”

Thor smiled “Well you did leave me dead, you little runt. You deserved a little choking”

Loki snarled and tried to get up but failed and Thor watched.

There was a scar on his chest that would remind him of what had happened and what he had lost, what Loki had done.

But it was just a scar.

His soul needed more mending and he looked from Loki to Laufey.

The King of the Jotuns lay dead.

His head nothing but blood and mince, his brains littering the ice he once ruled.

Laufey was dead.

And the throne was theirs.

Loki coughed and sat up behind Thor and the Aesir prince looked back, little to no sympathy in his eyes.

“Come on” he said, nudging Loki with his foot “Get up. Then we go ahead with the rest of your stupid plan”

Loki gave him a solid glare but said nothing, not even when Thor grabbed his wrist painfully and pulled him close so he could take off from the hole in the roof he had made when Loki had needed him.

True, he had lingered, but he deserved it, the little monster.

Pulling his heart out was _not_ the nicest thing Loki could have done and it was going to take a lot for the younger prince to get back into Thor’s good graces, if he ever could.

They left the study and the castle behind, letting Laufey’s corpse bleed out behind him, ready to have Helblindi take it and fling it off the wall to the rebels.

His act as new King was to murder his predecessor.

And it would be taken well in a land filled with remorseless, cold hearted Jotun.

***

Loki realized he could have _at least_ told Thor what he was going to do.

It was painful, having his heart taken out and _yes_ it hadn’t helped that Loki had given him that whole speech of _you’re mine_ when he did it, but he brought him back.

Didn’t that mean anything?

Loki sighed as he watched Thor take his pillows from the bed they used to share and head to a spare room.

No, evidently it did not.


	15. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, CRYING AND ANGST. What more can I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, I told you my writing would suffer!
> 
> Also I am taking a break now. I need to.

Helblindi’s coronation was superb.

It was beautiful the epitome of everything Jotunhiem had once been. 

Laufey, believing more in war and conquering, never utilized the arts, the delicate architecture that had once been so praised, a forgotten art that Helblindi had always loved.

Thor never knew Jotunhiem could be beautiful, never thought calligraphy could be done with art, never knew frost fire could be used for so many things.

Laufey’s death was mourned, as a king’s passing is.

He was given a proper burial, the entire city watching as his body was taken beneath the waves, to give life to the lands that had  
given him a full life.

Three days of mourning and three nights later, the preparation for Helblindi’s ascension to the throne started.

In Asgard, there was light and gold here, there was radiance and diamonds.

Everything, long forgotten was brought forth and Thor watched, mesmerized as the thick blocks of ice that had once been the palace walls, were carved into designs so intricate, he had to rub his eyes to see them more than once.

The pillars, thick and dense, were turned into calligraphic obelisks, beautiful, lit by the fire of mages long since held in scorn.

They glowed in the day, exuded such bright colors in the night that they danced upon the carved and decorated walls.

The rooms of the palace, more caves than anything else, were cleaned out, new servants hired to help the old.

The beddings, once nothing but a slab of thick ice, were carved and turned into four poster beds, beautiful stories etched into the walls, songs that the Jotuns once sang.

On Helblindi’s orders, the roof of the dining hall was grated against ice until it remained nothing but a shimmer, enhanced by 

Loki’s magic, by the magic of the sorcerers brought forward, to be harder than steel, broken by near nothing.

And at night, it was like sitting beneath the open sky, the lights that glimmered above them had Thor so taken he didn’t know he was staring.

The floor beneath his feet was no longer opaque, but a collection of pattern upon pattern which turned into the emblem Helblindi had chosen for himself.

When he stepped on it, it was smoother than glass, more beautiful than crystal.

He could _see_ the patterns move as he did, seemingly glowing wherever he stepped and when he looked up in wonder, at Helblindi, the King to be laughed at his expression.

He turned snow into magic dust, ice into crystal.

The palace was like something out of a fairy tale book, made of diamonds and crystal and harder than the ice that the land was famous for.

When he was to be crowned, Helblindi sent forth letters to all nine realms, inviting the kings and queens over.

They were reluctant, but when, upon opening of the envelopes of the letters, ice pixies flew from the scrolls of frost and vanished high above, the reluctance vanished and the invitations were answered with an eagerness not present in so long.

When Helblindi heard of their arrival, he ordered his people to forget what his father had said.

Sending his delegates to Vanahiem, he ordered the finest food to be brought forth, from Alfhiem, the softest cloth.

No Jotun will look like a block of depressing ice.

They were a beautiful people, they will be treated as such.

Never had Jotuns been party to squealing before, never have so many fingers been pricked as they worked to make their clothes.

Never had Thor seen such _beauty_ in Jotunhiem.

Well, almost never.

As he watched the goings on of the dining hall, his eyes went from Jotun to Jotun until he found the one he was looking for.

Loki has a large, transparent scroll in his hand, yelling out orders and checking over the dining table that was being carved out before him.

It was to be the largest in all nine realms, and the room had been redone to shape it so that one person at the end of the table could talk to another without having to raise their voice.

The columns that supported the room were carved into statues that held them up, regal, dominating; Loki’s idea.

Thor’s heart felt a jolt when Loki turned to him, still issuing orders.

For a moment when Loki didn’t see him, Thor saw happiness on his face, excitement, then he caught Thor’s eye and time seemed to stop.

His reaction had slowed, it seemed to Thor, he blinked first, then his smile wavered and fell.

A second later he looked away and preoccupied himself with his task.

It hurt Thor, but he was the one that had placed the barrier there.

And though it would be hard, he was not going to lift it.

Not until Loki gave him what he asked for.

But since Loki was so damned _stubborn_ to admit that what he had done was wrong, both of them stood on opposite sides of the barrier, watching each other, but not coming close.

It was a strange predicament Loki had put him in, trying to make _him_ apologize for being unreasonable.

Thor was not unreasonable.

What Loki had done, was.

So that was how they remained, happy and lost in the grandeur around them, but cold and distant in private.

When Thor had asked for separate rooms in the palace, Helblindi has refused.

He wanted them to solve their own damned problems and even went so far as to ban them from sleeping in any other room that wasn’t theirs.

So even though they shared a room, they were distant and polite to each other.

They barely talked, but somehow during the night, Thor would find Loki resting with his head upon his chest, or find himself in Loki’s arms, his head on Loki’s shoulder as they slept.

When he woke, he always pulled away and walked off, leaving Loki alone, not knowing that Loki had been awake, only pretending to sleep so he could have a few more moments with his husband without have to ask.

That was how it was, and apparently was doomed to be, because the coronation was here and neither of them had really seen each other all day.

The happiest day of Helblindi’s life and Thor and Loki were at extreme odds.

***

Everyone was there.

All realms had arrived and Thor watched, his eyes going from one to another, at how beautiful everyone was.  
Jotunhiem had never been looked at with such wonder and the work spent on the castle in the past weeks was worth it, seeing the eyes of the guests light up in wonder.

Then, when they had been shown to their rooms, screams and screeches of joy filled the castle because every room was decorated, sleet covered the walls, beautiful carvings behind them glowing in colors they had never seen before.

The sleet was like glass, the carvings in the ice, shot with tendrils of colors that changed with the northern lights above the city.

Thor and Loki’s own rooms had been changed as well, far grander than anything.

There was a small replica of the chandelier that was hanging over the dining table that would seat the guests and as in the rooms, it changed colors with the moving lights in the sky.

Tonight, Thor was to be dressed in his best.

Tonight Odin was going to be here, too.

Thor had not seen his father since he was sent here and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it.

The man was the reason he went through what he did, anyway.

He deserved to suffer a little.

But his mother …

Thor shook his head and bit his lip and he fastened the belt around his waist, thinking of what that poor woman had gone through and _will_ go through once seeing him alive.

Thor clicked the belt into place and looked at his reflection in the polished to perfection ice mirror.

He looked wonderful, better than he had looked while with Laufey and he sighed.

The only thing marring him now was that scar on his chest.

It reminded Thor of lightning falling on something and destroying it utterly, dangerous, frightening.

And Thor hated it.

One so proud of his scars, Thor hated this one.

He had gotten those fighting enemies.

This one he had got because the one he loved so much had betrayed him.

It _burned_ him from the inside out, knowing that and Thor pushed back a wave of angry feelings before he finished dressing.

Lately, both he and Loki had come to a sort of accord; one was never there while the other dressed.

Whoever woke vanished, then came back only after the other was done with their routine and gone.

Today, what with Helblindi’s impending Kingship and his own dire thoughts, Thor forgot he had exceeded his unofficial deadline and lingered, putting on his furs.

The door clicked just as he headed for it and Thor stopped when Loki entered.

Loki stilled when he saw Thor and for the first time, Thor saw something that he didn’t realize could happen.

Loki’s cheeks were wet and his face was flushed.

It crushed his heart knowing that Loki had been crying and he longed to pull him into his arms and kiss him.

But no.

Loki was going to break first.

Loki watched him, caught when he was almost vulnerable and thus not knowing what to do.

He looked away and tried not to burst into tears again when Thor simply shoved past him and headed to the hallway outside.

Just as well, Loki didn’t think he could handle Thor’s hate today.

His mother’s death anniversary was coming closer and closer.

And as always, Loki was a wreck before it.

Farbauti, the most beautiful Jotun he had ever known had left a week from today.

And Loki remembered that day because it was engraved in his stone cold heart.

He remembered screaming; he was going to be nineteen.

He remembered Helblindi pulling him back, remembered the Jotun that had raised him walk off, not even looking back to the one that depended on him. Not even turning when Loki had begged him to stay, begged him to take him along.

But he hadn’t stopped.

Laufey had been there, too, just as shocked, just as heartbroken, but lost in rage that his mate could leave him so cruelly.

But Loki most of all

He tried to escape Helblindi but his brother didn’t let go, knowing that if he did, Loki would be called a traitor.

He had been forced to carry Loki back to the castle as he screamed and kicked.

Had been forced to keep him pinned against him when they reached his cold room.

And it was very cold that night.

Farbauti’s body had been pulled out, four weeks later, from a frozen river. Farbauti could swim; and that made it a thousand times worse.

Helblindi had been told; Loki had overheard.

Laufey had never been told.

Farbauti was gone.

Lost to the waves.

Loki had been inconsolable.

He had gone into a catatonic state that didn’t bode well and only Helblindi pulled him out of it.

He fed him, took care of him and brought him back to life even though Loki was just as gone as Farbauti, in his case.

He would have died.

But Helblindi saved him.

It was nearly nine years from now.

But still enough to make him break down.

He had hoped Thor wouldn’t see him before, he had a week of being just like this.

But the man was still angry and though it cut Loki deeply, he was also glad of it.

In his rage, Thor had probably missed his expression.

And with that consoling him, Loki walked to the bathroom where he could cry for as long as he wanted without anyone judging him.

***

“Helblindi Laufeyson. Laufey’s heir…”

The winds howled outside, as though a testament to what was happening in the crowded coronation hall.

“Do you swear to uphold the honor the snow and ice gives?”

“I swear”

Helblindi’s voice, deeper than Thor had heard, rumbled throughout the hall.

“Do you swear to hold Jotunhiem as the Mountains hold the ice?”

“I swear”

“And do you swear to put the Kingdom before your life, be King before anything else?”

Beside Thor, Loki bit his lip, his eyes fixed on his brother.

They were not beside Helblindi, no, rather sitting at the front of a line of ice seats that seated all the people behind them.

“I swear”

The priest, one that seemed as old as Jotunhiem itself, raised a crown.

Thor had never seen Jotun gold.

And now he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It was black and glittered like the ice and sleet itself.

“Then rise” the priest said “one born Helblindi Laufeyson, now Helblindi, King of Jotunhiem”

The moment the crown was set upon Helblindi’s head, cheers and howls filled the chambers, startling the people from Alfhiem enough to have them jump from their seats.

And everyone thought it was in respect, so they followed.

Thor and Loki were the only ones that knew the truth and looked at each other, smiling, before they realized the wall was still between them.

They looked away and clapped along with everyone else.

Helblindi stood before them, regal and tall, and raised a hand in thanking them.

Booms sounded from above and people shouted as millions of pixies and colored ice exploded from above and down onto the guests.

It had Thor enraptured and he laughed and tried to catch a pixie, much like everyone else.

Fanfare sounded next and the doors leading outside opened to show them a marquee, made of cloth so thin it wasn’t there.

It glittered in the dim sunlight and covered the food, wine and entertainment Jotunhiem had to offer.

A rush gathered as they all left for it and both Loki and Thor headed to meet Helblindi.

Helblindi, who was sober until then, broke into a grin when he saw them.

“King!” he shouted, gesturing to his head “Look!”

Loki laughed and ran forward, but yelped a moment later when Helblindi picked him up around the waist and started to spin him.

“Hel!” Loki shouted “Let go!”

But he was laughing and he laughed even as Helblindi propped him on his shoulders.

“Hel!” Loki growled, looking down at him “I hate you”

“No, you don’t” Helblindi smiled up at him

Loki snorted and the new king turned to smile at Thor, letting Loki lift the large crown from his head and put it as best he could on his own.

It tipped to the side, covering one eye and Thor thought Loki looked adorable.

Helblindi smiled and extended a hand and Thor shook it with both of his own before he gave in to the impulse and threw his arms around Helblindi in a warm embrace.

Helblindi was surprised and chuckled, rubbing his back as Thor held him.

“Congratulations” Thor said, stepping back “You deserved it”

Helblindi chuckled “Of course I did. What? You thought someone…”

“Thor…”

Helblindi and Thor turned at the small, hesitant voice and Thor felt the color drain from him when he saw his mother and father standing there.

They were in shock, tears shining in Frigga’s eyes, her voice lost.

Helblindi pulled his lips inwards and gave Thor’s shoulder a squeeze before heading off to join his people, Loki still perched on his shoulders and taken along for the ride.

Thor looked at his mother; she looked so lost and alone and frightened.

He had never seen her like that and it made him hurry over.

“Mother…”

She met him halfway and Thor held her to him, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his face in her hair as his arms went around her, pulling her so tightly he could have hurt her.

But he didn’t.

Her sobs hurt _him_ instead.

“My boy…” she wept softly into his ear “My, beautiful, darling boy…”

She kissed his shoulder, his cheek.

She pulled back, held his head and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, then threw her arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder.

Thor’s eyes were not dry, either and he rested his forehead against her shoulder, letting his own shoulders shake with the guilt of what he had made her go through.

He had no right to stand here and hold her like he was.

No right.

***

“This is _much_ better than I have ever thought it could be”

Thor, sitting on the floor at Frigga’s feet, arms crossed over her knees, head resting on them, let her run her fingers through his hair.

Behind them on Thor and Loki’s huge bed, Odin lay watching them.

Thor hadn’t forgiven him; but he hadn’t been cold to them, either.

It showed the All father how much his son missed them.

And how could he not?

After what Odin had done …

Odin sighed and dropped his gaze as though he shouldn’t look at Thor.

After what Odin had done, he deserved more than a slight coldness from Thor.

But, it seemed, if Thor had planned to be cold to him, he had dropped that plan in favor of enjoying their company.

By law, they should be at the feast taking place, but neither of them cared at the moment.

Frigga had her son back, someone she thought was dead.

Nothing else mattered.

Thor, looked at her now and smiled

“Well” he said “Different managerial approaches do that to a place”

Frigga smiled and reached out to pick up a bright red strawberry and held it out for Thor, yelping, then smacking Thor on the head when he tried to bit her fingers.

“Barbarian!” she said “One would have thought you learned some manners”

Thor chuckled and swallowed before speaking.

“From monsters?” he said “I doubt it. But they did teach me how to eat with less decorum than I usually did”

Frigga laughed and gave him a glare at the same time “Savage”

“Prude”

Frigga gaped at him and Thor smiled.

“I meant pretty”

“Nice save”

“Thank you”

Odin chuckled and shook his head at the two, watching Thor as Frigga fed him berries.

He lay his large head on her knees and Frigga smiled when he held her knees and shins to him in a childish display of affection.

“How old are you, Thor?” she asked

“I don’t know” he said “I can’t count beyond three”

Frigga laughed and leaned down to kiss his hair.

“Now let me up” she said “You’re making my knees fall asleep.”

“So?” Thor said “I missed them”

He nuzzled Frigga’s dress.

“Knobby knees”

“Thor!”

A second later, Frigga yelped when Thor lifted her into his arms and started to spin

“Thor!” she screeched “put me down!”

“Never!” he shouted “Not with your old knees!”

He started to spin around faster and Frigga shrieked, making Odin chuckle as Thor all but skipped to the balcony.

“If I toss you down, what will you do?”

“Scalp you” Frigga glared “Don’t you dare”

Thor gave her an evil grin and Frigga held on to his shoulders tighter.

“Thor!”

The door clicked open behind them and Odin turned, then Thor – Frigga still in his arms.

Odin’s mouth tightened when he saw Loki walk in.

For the first time in his life, Loki _looked_ disturbed.

He was an intruder, unwanted all his life.

But he had never felt like an outsider until now, never felt his stomach clench as it did right now.

Such a beautiful, wonderful family he had destroyed.

Loki had no semblance of a family, his dam lost to him long ago, left with a father he hated … it was nothing compared to this.

And it added to the pain of his dam’s anniversary coming up soon.

Frigga slipped out of Thor’s arms and straightened her dress and from behind her, Thor focused his gaze on Loki as the man walked in.

Loki swallowed heavily “I – I came for … for something”

He moved to his dresser, suddenly forgetting where he had placed what he wanted.

It made him feel the lead ball in his gut, made him feel his throat constrict.

He wanted to get out of this room, but he couldn’t and his hands fumbled as he looked for his pendant.

Thor didn’t move over, but Frigga did.

Loki straightened and looked at her, giving her the best smile he could manage.

“Queen Frigga” he bowed as she approached, and straightened “I –“

He broke off when Frigga slapped him across the face, making Thor startle and Odin sit up.

Loki was shocked, stunned, and he looked at her, slowly – a hand on the stinging cheek.

“Don’t you _dare_ ” she rasped “After what you did to my son, you little _monster_ , don’t you even _think_ you are welcome in my presence!”

Loki felt tears in his eyes and he lowered them, not knowing what to do.

Thor moved forward then.

He came over and gently came between Frigga and Loki.

“Not the time, Mother” he muttered, placing his hands on Loki’s shoulders and guiding him to the door.

Loki was colder than he usually was and the moment they were out, both Odin and Frigga started to talk loudly to each other.

Thor looked at the intricately carved doors, then back at Loki, who was still clutching his cheek.

The Aesir prince sighed and stroked Loki’s arm

“Are you alright?”

Loki flinched, as though he had forgotten Thor was still there, and looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Yes” he lied

Thor watched as he twitched, not a moment later, and shook his head.

“No”

It melted Thor’s heart but he forced himself only to stroke Loki’s back once.

“I’ll be inside, if you need me”

Loki looked at him, betrayed, but Thor didn’t throw his arms around him like he wanted to.

He turned and walked back into the room, Odin and Frigga’s voices rising and falling as Thor opened and closed the door, leaving him alone again.

***

When Odin and Frigga departed for Asgard – they didn’t stay for the coronation – they promised Thor to have him brought home, if only for a few days.

He was pale as death, Frigga has said, he needed some sun. 

Thor has watched them go, calling out to his mother, telling him to prepare his favorite dishes for when he came home.

Her laughter and the light of the bifrost was then before him and Thor smiled, watching it fade before he turned and all but skipped back to the castle.

There was a luncheon going on, so many Jotun beasts cooked over frost fire that all the guests had been mesmerized.

The Marquee showed them the cloudy skies, the furs and coats kept them warm and huge Jotuns served them, picking up children and putting them on their shoulders if asked, carrying them about.

Everyone laughed, everyone was enjoying themselves and Thor smiled as he walked over to where Helblindi sat on his giant throne, trying to catch a few children that ran about, crawling under his throne and poking his ankles.

When they saw Thor, they squealed and ran over, pulling Thor down and wrestling with him until Thor pretended to die.

When they stopped, he growled and sat up, making them scream and laugh and run away.

Helblindi chuckled and patted the throne, smaller and meant for Loki, beside him and Thor came over.

“So” Thor smiled “How are your first few hours of being King?”

Helblindi rolled his eyes “Wonderful. So far, I have looked after children and eaten a boar. What about you? Did you wish your parents a goodbye?”

“Aye” Thor looked around “I did and promised them a visit”

Helblindi smiled “That’s nice. When do you intend to leave?”

Thor shrugged “Whenever I want”

Helblindi frowned, but a moment later he saw Thor looking at the object of his attentions for so long.

A smirk came over his lips and he turned to Thor, biting his lips

“A beauty, isn’t she?”

“Aye” Thor said “Look at those legs, I just want to sink my teeth into them”

Helblindi blinked at him, then looked ahead, confused

“Thor, what are you looking at?”

“That roast” Thor bit his lip “Look at the size of that rump”

Helblindi rolled his eyes upwards, but froze when he saw a figure in the window.

It didn’t take him long to realize who it was, he could recognize Loki anywhere.

He had his arms around himself and looked at the festivities before he turned away and walked back to what Helblindi understood were his rooms.

He sighed and bit his lip

“Loki isn’t here” he looked at Thor “Mayhap you should get him?”

Thor looked at him as though to deny, but thought better of it and nodded.

“Aye, Highness”

Helblindi nodded as Thor walked off and watched him leave before he turned his gaze back to the one that had caught it.

Sigyn The Faithful, they called her.

And Helblindi was smitten

***

Loki was sitting on his bed, legs pulled to his chest.

He wore a pair of Thor’s trousers and nothing else as he hugged his legs to his chest, eyes brimming with tears.

So much pain … there was so much pain in his heart!

Loki swallowed and wiped his eyes before setting his cheek on his arm and watching the window.

He could hear their laughter, their merriment and it tore at his heart.

He was worse than a hormonal woman at the moment.

The door clicked just as Loki wiped his eyes and he stilled when he saw Thor close the door behind him, his face stern and unforgiving.

Loki immediately turned his head away; Thor had seen enough.

And he tensed when Thor began to approach

The bed dipped as Thor came to sit by him.

Loki heard him sigh and swallowed loudly.

“Why are you crying?”

Short and to the point

Loki shook his head “I’m fine”

Thor furrowed his brow “I didn’t ask you if you were fine. I asked you why you are crying. Your brother is worried”

Brother …

Loki shook his head again “I am just tired. Thank him for asking, though. I will sleep now”

Thor nodded and got up again and Loki felt the knife twist in his heart.

He whimpered before he burst out crying again and Thor stopped in his tracks.

He looked over at Loki, sprawled on the bed, weeping into one arm as the other clenched gently on the sheets.

Thor bit his lips and walked back.

Loki took heaving gasps, and startled when Thor picked him off the bed and pulled him into his arms.

“Easy” Thor whispered, holding him against him “Easy, try to breathe”

His entire body shook as he wept, clinging to Thor and hiding his face in his warm shoulder.

It was close again, the memory of Farbauti leaving, the memory of losing him again when he died and Loki fit himself against Thor, squeezing his eyes shut.

He didn’t know when he became someone so _weak_ , someone so _sentimental_ , it was not who he was, it was a new part of him he had discovered and it only heightened in him when he felt Thor’s arms tighten around him, his warmth radiate over him.

Loki swallowed and shook his head.

He couldn’t take this anymore; he couldn’t!

Not the pain, not when it was so everlasting!

Thor rubbed Loki’s back when he heard it, a mere whisper against his loud sobs.

“I’m sorry” Loki’s broken voice said “I’m sorry”

Thor didn’t speak, his gaze is fixed on a spot on the floor as Loki whimpered and wept into his shoulder, apologizing over and over.

Thor didn’t stop him, he comforted him, but he didn’t speak.

An apology was not the only thing Thor wanted.

And if Loki wanted to make it up to him, he would have to do the one thing Thor had asked him, something more than a ‘sorry’, something Loki was not ready to do to himself yet.

***

“You know I want more”

Loki, who was washing his face after his embarrassing breakdown, stopped and looked at his hands, letting the water drop into the basin before picking it up and finishing up.

He walked over to the towel and dried himself, keeping his back to Thor as he spoke.

“I know”

Thor stood at the door of the bathroom, watching Loki in his nightly routine.

Helblindi’s coronation was five days behind them.

And the more the days passed, two things increasing at a steady pace.

One, Helblindi couldn’t keep his eyes off the beautiful Lady Sigyn.

Thor, who had known her since he was a child and cherished her as a friend, was amused to no small degree when Helblindi found out and begged him, needled him for an introduction, only to blubber and stutter when he finally caved and brought him face to face with her.

Sigyn was tall and fair, slim and slender and had a face that charmed a hundred men.

Thor knew, he had to beat them off with his hammer a few times.

And he also knew that once someone was caught in her beauty and grace, getting out of it was extremely hard.

He has once been enamored by her in his early days and tried, more than once, to get close to her in the way _he_ wanted.

All his attempts were thwarted until he learned his place as her close friend, nothing else.

Sigyn was firm if kind and the latter had shown when she had only laughed with Helblindi, holding out a hand so he could kiss it.

It amazed Thor, the level of delicacy he had used with her and made her blush, not long after with eloquent words Thor _knew_ were borrowed.

He hadn’t seen them after, their increasing ‘friendship’ one of the two things that kept him busy.

The second thing was Loki.

There was something about him that made him more and more fragile looking every day.

He went from an arrogant prince to a frail whisper, one that looked as though he would be knocked down if Thor said a mere harsh word.

And, Thor was ashamed, he had knocked him down more than once.

Loki had hidden from him, if he couldn’t do it physically, he did it in mind, hiding from him, protecting himself from Thor’s harsh barbs.

Even now, he had flinched when Thor had spoken and kept his eyes lowered when he replied.

Thor raised a brow at his behavior and stood from the divan he was lounging in.

Loki looked at him for a second, then turned away.

His desire to back away was plain on his face but he made himself stay there.

When Thor came closer, he brushed some of Loki’s hair off his face and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Loki hadn’t looked up at him and Thor sighed.

“You know what I want” Thor said “That is the only way I will forgive you”

Loki swallowed and looked everywhere but at Thor.

“You hurt me in a way I never thought possible” Thor said “You _killed_ me. You murdered me and then had the gall to act as though _I_ was wrong.”

He shook his head “I was not wrong”

Loki knew it.

After he had brought Thor to life he had treated his complaints with disdain, telling him to get over it and fueling Thor’s anger.

He hadn’t counted on the hurt that Thor experienced.

“I don’t trust you” Thor said “What you did to me…”

He pulled his lips inwards.

“I do not trust you” he repeated “And every night I fear it will happen again, that you will kill me again. I can’t sleep next to you, knowing what you are capable of and I do not mean that as a compliment.”

Loki dropped his gaze

“You told me you loved me, took me away and saved me” Thor said “but then this … _this_ was something I cannot overlook. Your jealousy is destructive and it leaves me in _fear_ of what I will go through if I do something you don’t like again. I am afraid of you.”

Loki felt his eyes prickle with tears.

Again

“You” Thor shook him a little “Have made me fear you. I hope you think about that before you deny me”

Loki didn’t speak and after staring at him for a few moments, Thor stepped back and left him to go to the door.

“Alright…”

The raspy, hoarse voice stopped him. He didn’t turn.

“I’ll do it” Loki said, looking at Thor’s back “I will … I will teach you”

Thor gave a nod and walked on, leaving Loki alone again.

***

It wasn’t something that was _shown_ per se, but Thor needed to read and understand it well enough to know what to do and more importantly, when to stop.

Loki was a master of magic and he had done this maybe a handful of times in his life, so the risk was great.

And he couldn’t show it to Thor, not unless Thor wanted to experience the pain again.

He gave him books upon books, highlighted what Thor needed to do and what he must control himself to.

Thor wasn’t going to leave anything to chance.

He learned and listened and took notes.

And Loki made dummies for him, made of ice and as strong as he.

Then he had winced and cringed and flinched when Thor’s hand broke through each of their chests and pulled out the frozen heart, crushing it between his palm and scaring Loki more and more with each session.

The heart needed to be handled with care, but Thor needed to force it out. He needed to pull it from the chest and sever all arteries and veins connected to it.

It was terrifying.

And the better Thor got, the more frightened Loki became.

He was not looking forward to this.

Then the easy part.

Putting it back was much, much easier, and incantation that would heal the person and put them back anew.

And Thor thought it easy; Loki was terrified.

 _Never_ had he thought he would do this.

But do this, he would.

Even if the day it was bound to happen came sooner than he had expected, he was going to do it.

And it explained why he stood in the center of their rooms, trying in vain to control his panting and trembling.

It was not going to be good.

Before him, Thor walked over and stood looking down at him.

He could clearly see how terrified Loki was.

The runtling was all but bawling.

Thor reached out and touched Loki’s cheek, making him flinch before he could control it.

“Relax” Thor said “Unlike you, I will not do it without warning”

Loki felt a blush dust his cheeks and looked away.

He tried to control himself, but for the love of the Norns, he was having his heart pulled out, he deserved to be nervous!

Thor touched Loki’s chest with the backs of his fingers and snickered when Loki flinched and jumped a few inches back.

“Worried?”

Loki looked at him and swallowed “I think I have a little leeway to be nervous, no?”

Thor smiled and took a small step forward, enough to become imposing again.

“No” Thor said “You don’t”

It made Loki tremble, the steel in his voice and he swallowed heavily before nodding.

“Just do it”

Thor smirked “As you wish”

Loki cringed a little when Thor put an arm around his waist and bent him back, leaving his chest exposed.

“Close your eyes if you must” Thor said, one hand raised above his head to bring down “This must be terrifying”

Loki couldn’t speak; he didn’t trust himself to.

He turned his head away, though and squeezed his eyes shut.

Thor took a deep breath.

And slashed his hand downwards.

***

A small noise filled the room, nothing else.

Frightened, terrified.

No one knew what was happening here and for good reason.

Thor was probably going to jail for murder, if the Jotun on the floor was anything to go by.

He would be dragged to the cells and beheaded, killed just after he was brought back to life.

A shame.

He had so much potential.

A snicker cut through his thoughts and Loki blinked, then turned his head to look up at Thor.

The man had a hand over his mouth and was concealing his laughter having only dropped Loki down.

Confusion went over Loki’s features and he sat up and looked at his chest, felt it and heaved a loud sigh before glaring at Thor.

“What are you doing?” he snarled “Is this a game for you?”

“Well” Thor chuckled “it’s _not_ not entertaining.”

Loki grit his teeth and stood.

His gaze was focused on Thor and he glared.

“Listen to me, Odinson,” he growled, grabbing Thor’s fur and pulling him close “If you think I will give you a chance like this again, you…”

He broke off, his voice muffling when Thor’s lips landed on his own, his large warm hands coming to rest on Loki’s back, his beautiful blue eyes closed.

Loki was too stunned to respond. And when he did start, Thor pulled back and looked into his shocked eyes.

“I do not need another moment” Thor said, sober “all I needed was this”

Loki blinked at him, utterly confused.

He didn’t know what was going on and his expression made it clear he was very disconcerted.

Thor smiled and kissed his slightly twisted mouth before he pulled back and held Loki closer.

“All I needed” he said, resting his warm mouth against Loki’s temple “was you to feel vulnerable, opened and exposed. Not a shred of defense about you, not because you couldn’t, because you didn’t”

Loki blinked and turned his head to look at Thor, brow furrowed in a strange sort of gaze.

Thor smiled “You trusted me even when you were afraid, when you knew not if I would put it back. Just because I had asked you. You gave me what I wanted”

Loki swallowed and licked his lips “What – what are you…”

“Love” Thor said “Proof of it. You love me and you showed it. That was all I needed”

Loki stared at him, then looked away, blinking slowly.

He didn’t realize it, what he was doing, until Thor had said it.

He _had_ trusted him, literally set his life in his hands.

What was wrong with him!?

Thor kissed his temple, his cheek.

“I forgive you” he whispered “I forgive you, Loki, my love”

And somewhere around the time Thor nuzzled his neck and his hands roamed over his cold back, Loki realized the answer to his own question.

He loved Thor just as much as Thor loved him.

That was what was wrong with him.

***

“Foolish idiot”

Thor snickered “I love you too, Loki”

***

Helblindi knew that things were better between his brother and Thor.

They were practically pawing at each other all the time. 

It was a little disturbing but Helblindi didn’t have the heart to stop them.

That, and the fact that his new love interest was actually returning his interest, kept him away from them both.

Besides, they were not harming anyone, this was actually sweet.

Well – other than the chamber maid they had traumatized when she had walked in on them doing more than just fondling.

Loki was such a brilliant color of blue that Helblindi _had_ to tease him.

Discreetly of course, Sigyn was watching.

He had never seen Loki so happy and doubted Thor knew how important he was to the younger prince.

The men both shoved each other and ran about like children before doing things that were extremely adult until they got told off.

They were happy.

And Helblindi was making bets with a few friends to see when there would be little babies running around Thor and Loki’s chambers.

Discreetly, of course.

Sigyn was still watching.

***

It was half an hour past midnight when Thor woke.

Something was off and it took him a few moments to come out from the sleep daze before he realized that it was crying that had woken him.

He turned and looked over his shoulder at the bed behind him and saw that Loki was missing.

His gaze went instantly to the balcony and he found the frosted glass and ice door opened a little.

Sighing, Thor walked over and scratched his head, wondering what had Loki upset again.

When he reached the doors, he stopped.

Loki was in the middle of the balcony, holding himself tightly, knees to his chest, head lowered into his arms.

His hair, slightly longer now, was falling over, tickling his arms and Thor sighed and walked over.

Heartbreaking noises came from him as Thor sat next to him.

He knew Loki was aware that he was there because not a moment after, he leaned to his side against Thor.

Thor held him and kissed his head, rubbing his back.

He didn’t speak, not until Loki was calm and even then he was careful.

“What is it?” he whispered

Loki had his head on Thor’s shoulder and he looked at the sky.

“Mother died today”

Thor stilled

“That is what you call them in Asgard?” Loki asked “Those that carried you. Mother? I have always called him that.”

Thor nodded and held Loki tighter.

“He was so beautiful” Loki whispered “But he couldn’t take Laufey infidelities. He loved him, but Laufey was a monster and he couldn’t love him in return”

Thor didn’t speak

“He left” Loki said “Then they pulled out his body a few weeks later and …”

Thor pulled his lips inwards and embraced Loki tighter.

“I can’t forget it”

“I know” Thor said, resting his lips on Loki’s hair 

Loki sniffed and wiped his eyes

“I’m sorry” he whispered “I don’t know what is wrong with me, why I am like this”

Thor smiled “You’re married to me. I can make the toughest men cry”

Loki gave a wet laugh and Thor pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek.

“But I doubt you would return me for something better”

Loki wiped his eye “Don’t be so sure. I saw a rather handsome elf today and I was thinking about asking him to take your place for the night”

“Ooh” Thor slit his gaze “You are terrible”

“I know”

Loki leaned down and kissed Thor on the mouth.

“It’s because I married you”

Thor sniggered and kissed Loki again and then sighed and nuzzled his neck.

“I love you, Loki”

Loki hummed and set a hand behind Thor’s head.

“So do I” he said, holding him tighter “Worry not, so do I” 

And this time no heart was pulled out and crushed.

Not even Helblindi's, who was married not a month later to Sigyn.

Political marriage, he'd said. Something needed, he'd said.

Loki and Thor knew better, however, and placed bets as to when they would have little blue babies running about.

Discreetly of course, because not only where they in Asgard and staying in the room Thor grew up in, but also because Frigga was watching.


End file.
